The Babysitter
by Azure K Mello
Summary: Angel baby-sits to pay off his debt to Joyce, his art teacher. Xander is a cute three year old, Liz is an amorous pain, and Will is an enigma. But Angel knows he shouldn't be jonesing for a 17 year old boy. Slash. Spangel.
1. 1

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 1?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Thanks to Katherine for the beta

Summery: Angel is a young art student at SU. He really shouldn't want his tutor's angry teenage son but something's can't be avoided.

Thank you to Snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by the amazing story On the Other Side.

Disclaimer: I own shoes and very little else.

* * *

He was scared. He had grown up on the Hellmouth; had slain a vampire when he was thirteen. The fear of Darkness had never been a problem for Angel. Even as a child he had owned the night. As his friend Willow said, he was a pedestrian in the know and knowledge was power. Both his parents had been killed by vampires. He had become a vigilante, seeking vengeance and restitution for his parents. The idea of people being _eaten_ turned his stomach.

But now he was frightened in broad daylight. The task in front of him was the most daunting yet. Three times already he had faced this same challenge, yet it never got easier. Stepping up to the threshold, he girded up his loins and rang the doorbell. Joyce opened the door looking haggard. Xander was, as always, glued to her hip, sucking his thumb. The three year old instantly reached out to his babysitter, "Ngel!"

"Hi, Xander," said Angel with a long suffering sigh as he took the child from his mother, "How was preschool today?"

"We sang the alf-bet song and I cried at naptime!"

Smiling at the unfounded enthusiasm Angel replied, "Wow, that's exciting!"

"I di'n't wanna sleep!"

"No," Angel ruffled the boy's hair, "I bet you didn't."

"Thank you for this, Angel," Joyce's voice was always a mix of quite laugher and tinkling glass.

With a slight shrug the boy said, "Hey, I owe you. We're gonna have fun tonight. Aren't we, Xan?"

It was true. He did owe her. Joyce owned and art gallery/store. As an art student at SU Angel had sought her out as a tutor for his art history class. Having very few "liquid funds," he had tried to sort out a payment plan with her. He explained that he got the cheque from his parents' estate on the fourth of every month and wanted to know if he could pay her on the seventh once it had cleared into his account. The woman had laughed and told him that he could pay by babysitting her three kids once a week. Quickly he had agreed. He had no idea what he was signing on for.

She told him that her oldest, Will, was never home. At age 17 he was in a rock band. And while he was rarely home he somehow managed to make the whole place gloomy when he was there. He was in that awkward stage of adolescence wherein he hated everyone yet was angry when people didn't like him. Easily bored, his favourite thing to do seemed to be winding his brother up. He would whisper into Xander's ears and suddenly the little boy would have a litany of questions for the college student while the blond would slink off with a smirk.

And then there was Liz. The 11 year old was the stereotypical "preteen" girl. She spent hours on the phone discussing. . . nothing really. Will could make her cry in ten seconds flat and took great pleasure in doing so. She would go into moods and not talk to anyone for hours. And, most annoyingly of all, she had a crush on Angel that was roughly the size of Texas.

But Xander was an angel. An annoying, often sticky, angel. And the babysitter loved him. With a smile ha ran his fingers through thick brown curls. The boy's mother spoke again, "Rupert will be home in a few minutes. I'm going to shower. We're going to an Italian place in town. I know it's a hassle-"

"Honestly," Angel said blithely with an indulgent smile towards the woman, "What else would I be doing on a Friday night?" He knew how stupid it sounded the second it was out of his mouth.

"Partying, on a date, studying for your test on Impressionism?" offered Joyce.

Laughing Angel said, "That reminds me-" 

"Sunday brunch good for you?" He nodded, "Espresso Pump, we'll make use of your employ's discount?"

"Thank you so much, Joyce. . . so where are the others?"

"Liz is doing her nails and Will. . . might be doing his," she hazarded a guess as to the actions of her eldest son. "He has practice tonight."

"Ok. Xan, ya wanna go to Chucky-Cheese's?"

"Yea!"

"Cool," he looked back to Joyce, instantly slipping into adult mode. "Bedtime?"

Pointing at the toddler Joyce said, "Seven thirty." Pointing in the general direction of Liz's room she said, "Ten. And as for Will? Well your guess is as good as mine. He has to be home by one but you'll be long gone by then. It's," she looked at her watch, " four thirty now. We're going to the mall to do some Christmas present shopping and then going on to dinner so we'll be back by eleven at the very latest."

"Hey," Angel shrugged, "take your time and enjoy your night off." Angel's demeanor was always so quite and laidback, but there was an underlying intensity that confused and scared Joyce. She trusted him with her children. He turned away as she started up the stairs. With one ear she listened to the pair.

"Wanna go build something with blocks and then kick it over?"

"Chucky Cheese!"

"First we have to talk to Liz. Until she comes down what'll we do?"

"Blocks!"


	2. 2

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 2?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will hates Angel; Xander and Liz love him.

Thank you to Snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by the amazing story On the Other Side. You, sexy muse, you. And to horseloverforever2001 who betaed the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, Operation Ivy, The math trick of nines, Chucky Cheese's, the Who's song "Behind Blue Eyes", or Billy Idol's song "White Wedding". . . I do own a fork though. _prod_

* * *

Will sighed when he heard the doorbell. He hated Angel with a passion that could not be denied. The man was a condescending prick. There were times when Will wanted to throttle him just to see how the prat reacted. Shocking Angel would make Will happy. But Angel took everything in his stride. Xander's obscene and personal questions didn't phase him. And Lizzy's tears seemed to amuse him. He wanted Angel to get pissed, to react.

Turning back to his previous activities he filed and buffed his nails before applying a new coat of paint. The black polish was too shiny for his taste but it would do. He lined his eyes with red lip liner and smudged them. He blacked out his lips with eyeliner. And as he went through his closet he became steadily more angry. He slid the bolt on his locked door back and stormed out into the hall. Banging three times on the door next to his own he shouted, "Open the door, Buffy!"

The door opened slowly and the young blonde looked up at him, "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, "Well I wish you wouldn't steal my clothes, you fucking klepto!" He pushed past her wearing only his black leather pants.

"You look like a freak, _William_."

"I know," he replied without looking at her, "but freak looks good on me." Finding what he was searching for in the closet he brandished it in front of her. "You say their music sucks so why do you steal my Operation Ivy shirt?" The girl shrugged as her brother pulled said shirt on, mindful of his perfect make-up and gelled platinum hair. He grabbed his book bag and guitar out of his room and locked his door from the outside. "Have fun with lover boy," he didn't even bother to look at her as he spoke.

He barreled down the stairs and, upon entering the kitchen, saw his brother talking animatedly to the older boy from where he sat on the counter. "So I says, 'puts it down or I'll broke yer nose.' And guess what? He didn'. He didn' put it down, Ngel, so I broked his nose. And thens I gots back on the boat and the cap'tin was real angry with me so he putted me in chains and feeded me of his lion!"

"But, Xander," Angel said, egging the boy on, "you're here, with me. How did you get away?"

"Oh, I was ok. I just cutted my way out of him's tummy with my knife. . ." Xander paused trying to think of something else thrilling to add, "And, and he cried!"

"Cool!" Angel laughed. Then he saw Will and started to hum "White Wedding".

"Fuck you," said Will with unruffled resentment.

"Watch your mouth in front of him," Angel said in an equally bored tone.

"Whatever, I'm going out."

"Will! We's going Chucky Cheese's!"

"Fun," his voice told Angel that it was anything but fun in the teenager's mind.

"Be home by one."

"What do you care? You aren't my keeper." Will left without waiting for Angel to reply. The door slammed after the youth.

Sighing, Angel shook his head as he stared at where Will had been standing, "But I could be," he muttered, "so easily."

A soft voice from behind him said, "Don't worry, Ngel, he doesn't like me neither." The college boy turned back to Xander. The boy looked forlorn with his lower lip jutting out, "Will doesn't like nobody." With another sigh Angel kissed the top of the toddler's head.

* * *

The eleven year old sat far too close to him at the pizza place. A voice inside wanted him to physically move her away. But he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Laughing slightly he watched as she counted on her fingers. "There is a far easier way to do nine's times table. Hold your hands up in front of you." He held his own out as a demonstration. "Ok, put any finger down. Ok going left to right what number finger is it that you just put down?"

"Seven?"

"Right. So this is nine times seven. Now everything on the left of the downed finger is your ten's value and everything on the right is the one's. So how many on the left?"

"Six."

"On the right?"

"Three."

"So what's seven times nine?"

"63?"

"Good girl! Try another." Looking up he scanned the place for his young ward. Xander was swimming in the ball pit. A slow smile crept onto Angel's face as he reached for a slice of pizza.

"Done!" announced Liz as she slammed her math book shut. "Would you please help me with my science?"

"It's Friday! Eat another slice of pizza and go play a game," he said dismissively.

That wasn't a viable option for Liz. Angel only paid attention to her when she needed help with her homework. It made no sense. He doted on Xander. He got peeved at Will. So why didn't he feel anything for her?

* * *

Once the little boy was bathed and dressed in warm pj's Angel got him into bed. "Story?" asked the older boy.

"Story!" agreed Xander with great gusto as he thrust a book into Angel's waiting hands. "Ngel?" he said softly, "I gots a question: why does yer hair stay that way?" He poked the brunette's forehead for emphasis.

"Shouldn't you wait until your brother is her to ask that question?"

"Oh," said Xander seriously, "This isn't one of _his_ questions." He waited patiently expectant of the reply.

"I use strong hair gel." Angel saw the disappointment in the young face and quickly added in a matter of fact tone, "Which is eating through my scull and into my brain. I'll be dead within three years."

Wide eyed Xander asked, "Really?"

"Totally," deadpanned Angel.

"Cool!"

"How did I know you would say that?" asked Angel with a laugh.

"Cause yer smart!"

* * *

"Liz, if you need anything I'll be next door." Angel gave her a small rather forced smile.

As he came out of the room he banging directly into the bleached wonder. "Don't you ever look where you're bloody headed?"

"Sorry," said Angel with a put upon air, "I didn't see you there."

"Are you calling me short?"

With a shrug the college boy said, "Only a little."

"You're a total arse."

"Yes, I am." Angel nodded in agreement.

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" William blushed slightly and Angel felt instantly repentant. "Sorry, I forgot how touchy high school boys are. Sorry."

"S'ok," sneered Will but he wouldn't look Angel in the eye, "S'not like I'd touch you with a bargepole even if I was a poof. . . but'm not."

"The feeling is more than mutual."

"Well that's good. Now it's cleared up I'll go up to my room."

"What happened to band practice?"

"Oz has food poisoning. Thought he was ok but then he vom-ed all over his own amp. Learn for his mistake, don't eat sushi off the naked body. It gets warm too quickly."

"I'll keep that in mind," Angel gave him a wry smile as he spoke. Will blushed again, mortified at the words that had just fallen out of his mouth. Shaking his head Will practically flew upstairs. "Keep it down," Angel called after him, "Xander just fell asleep." For a minute Angel just stood still. Had he just exchanged civil words with Will? Curiouser and curiouser. A vision of the boy laughing popped into his mind. With that thought he marched into the kitchen, shut the door softly, and then banged his head repeatedly on the counter as he gave himself strict instructions.. "Don't fantasize about minors. Don't lust after straight minors. Don't go after straight minors who hate you. Don't lust after Joyce's straight minor son who hates you." He rubbed his forehead as he straightened up. "He won't ever want you."

Upon walking back into the living room he smiled at Liz again, "I thought you were studying?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sounded genuinely confused, "so did I. . . has Will always been-"

"A fag?" she cut him off.

"I was going to say petulant. He's gay?"

"Have you seen the way he dresses? He's as bent as a twig." The eleven year old turned back to the tv, angry that her love wanted to talk about her brother.

"He has a girlfriend."

So?" asked Liz. "Do you honestly think that counts for anything?"

"Hmmm," Angel sighed and turned away. He walked back into the kitchen and opened his books to study. Leaning over to retrieve his pencil from the other side of the table he heard an odd sound coming from upstairs. He couldn't resist investigating. He had always wanted to be a privet eye, with a hat if possible. As he crept up the stairs he heard it again, guitar. Soft and clear music hit him.

"And if I swallow anything evil," Will's voice carried well and Angel found himself smiling, "put your fingers down my throat."

Angel stood listening, smiling, as Will continued to sing. After the song had ended Angel checked that Xander was sleeping. The little boy was curled up and sucking his thumb. Mr. Norbert Buttons, Xander's hippo, had fallen off the edge of the bed. As Angel tucked the stuffed animal back under Xander's arm he sighed. Pushing the kid's dark curls away Angel kissed his forehead. He had no illusions. There was no nice girl in his future. No wife. No children. No family of his own. So he was taking full advantage of being Xander's protector.

"Cute little bugger, isn't he? It's deceiving as all hell. He's a total blighter when he's awake. Ya know he's never kept a sitter for more than a week in the past?" Will spoke softly lounging in the doorway. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really?" asked Angel, "I've been here a month."

"You're different."

A long silence stretched between them as they considered the implications of the statement. Angel stood and walked over to Will, shutting the door behind himself. Leaning against it he said softly, "He's a good kid. He's hard work, no doubt about it, but I like him. I mean, aside from his litany of embarrassing and strange questions, his apparent death wish, and his inexhaustible energy, he's easy to get along with. He's funny and we're on the same intellectual level." Will laughed slightly and Angel smiled, "He's not the one I have trouble with."

"Sorry," Will said looking away. "I've been a bit of a prat."

For a moment Angel was confused and then quickly said, "No, teenage boys never get along when one enters another's territory. Were like cats in that way."

Laughing Will said, "You aren't a teenager."

"Twenty two," shrugged Angel.

"So, what's so hard about Buffy?" Will couldn't help his smirk.

"She has a crush on me and I feel badly but it's really annoying."

"Yeah," Will said slowly, "Xander's three male sitters left 'cause of that." He saw Angel eyes go wide and laughed, "Don't feel special. She jones for a lot of guys. . . pretty much anyone she isn't related to by blood." Angel grimaced, still pitying the girl. "Look, you'll need to address it at some point because she _will_ try and seduce you. It would be best to do it like a Band-Aid. Quick. You have to break a few eggs to make a cake."

"But there's no cake, just a smashed egg."

"The cake is a "relationship"." He put quotes around the word. He had been spending far too much time with his girlfriend, Cordelia. "Let her know that you don't want her before she finds out that you want someone else. That way she feels like you don't want anyone, not that you don't want her."

"That's very," Angel sighed and acted put upon as though it hurt him to say the words, "Wise I suppose."


	3. 3

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 3?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will hates civil conversations. Willow hates to watch her friend get hurt.

Thank you to Snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by the glorious and frightening On the Other Side. You're the bestest Craft Macaroni and Cheese.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or The Well of Loneliness which was written by Radclyffe Hall.

* * *

Angelwent back down to check on Liz and tell her that she had an hour until bedtime. Will went back to his room. After the odd conversation with his brother's sitter he had gone up to practice. Not wanting to wake Xander he had opted for his acoustic guitar. And the first song that popped into his head was a miserable. He had heard Angel on the stairs but continued to play. Resolutely he had finished the song before going to find out what Angel was doing. As soon as he had left his safe bedroom Will had wished he hadn't. Xander's room was directly across from his own. The door was ajar and Will watched Angel sit on his brother's bed. Watched as the man kissed the child's face. Saw the look of sad resign. He didn't want to feel for, to like, Angel. He liked hating the man. He didn't want _this_ to happen again. He didn't want to want someone who was too good for him.

As he put his guitar away he revisited both of their civil conversations. It was bad. He had been so prepared to hate the older boy. Angel came into his house, was his mother's prodigy, his sister's god, his brother's favorite. It should have been easy to hate him. And he had tried to be as offensive as possible. If Angel had hated him then Will could have focused on that and hated in return. It had always worked before. If no one liked you then no one could hurt you. And in the past people had been very obliging by hating him for all the right reasons and not knowing anything about the real him. But Angel had never given up on being pleasant, annoying but pleasant enough. He hadn't written Will off. Why not! Angel had always been pretty much nice, condescending, but nice. . . Angel was straight.

Will's heart always fucked him over. He had the amazing talent of falling for the wrong person. It was Liz's job to want Xan's babysitters, not his. And for Chrissakes, Will had a girlfriend! Cordelia loved him. . . and he liked her a lot. She was his best friend and he didn't want to lose her. Angel wouldn't want him; he was a little boy. And Angel wouldn't want a child.

As Will stripped he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Why would anyone in their right mind want him? He pulled off his boots after unzipping, unbuckling, and untying all of the fastenings. Violently he threw them across the room where they were quickly joined by his shirt and leather pants. Naked, he stood in front of his mirror. If he were Angel, he wouldn't want the guy he saw in the reflection. He sat down at his desk and pulled the studs out of his eyebrow and lower lip. With skilled hands he deftly removed all of his make-up. It had been an awfully long time since he had looked at himself without his mask on. Not since. . . not since Cecily Adams had kicked him in the teeth when he was 15. He didn't like himself; nobody liked him. When he wore his mask it gave people a reason to hate him. They hated him for looking different. They weren't judging him for being gay, for being stupid, for being who he actually was. He liked that, wore the title of "freak" proudly. It was safe.

"I wouldn't want me," Will said softly as he looked away from the mirror. With a sigh he wiped his face clean of the tears he wouldn't admit to shedding. His head dropped to the desktop with a bang. There was a soft knock at the door. It wasn't his sister's knock. Looking around he found black flannel pants. He flipped the three locks on his door into being open and slid the deadbolt back as he tied up his drawstrings. Angel was standing in the doorway, looking daunting. "Yes?"

"You're banging."

"Excuse me?"

"Liz is going to bed and if Xan wakes up you're in charge of him," Angel said in the low, even voice he used when he was slightly peeved.

"Sorry, I-"

Angel cut him off, "Are you alright? Only, you look miserable."

Tiredly Will said coldly, "'M fine."

"Are you upset about practice being canceled? Is Cordelia ok?"

"Angel, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, fuck off. You aren't my sitter."

"No, but I could be your friend."

"Bloody hell, man, can you be any more condescending? Piss off. I don't need a bleedin' mentor, I've gotten this far without one."

Angel was silent and he cocking his head to one side asked, "Why do you wear so much make-up when you look so good already? Haven't you ever heard of gilding the lily?"

". . . Are you comparing me to a flower? How much poofy-er can you get?"

"I'm just saying. . . keep the banging noises to a minimum." Angel turned and walked silently away.

Will swallowed harshly and went back inside his room. After relocking the door he picked up his phone. For once Liz wasn't prattling to one of her idiot friends. Within minutes a monotone voice answered, "Yeah?"

"Oz, it's me, Spike."

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Um. . . ok. Not sick."

"So can I talk to you about something heavy?"

"Yeah."

"I've fallen in lust with my brother's male babysitter."

"Cordy?"

"Doesn't know."

"So. This is a Cecily repeat?"

"Yeah. . . But Angel's not likely to tell me I'm beneath him. He's likely to laugh. Or worse, he's be _nice_."

There was a long silence and Oz finally said, "Fuck."

* * *

"Willow, what am I doing?" Angel asked dejectedly over the breakfast table at his best friend.

"Well you aren't studying for your test."

"I'm seeing Joyce tomorrow."

"Maybe you should talk to her about this," said Willow as she sipped her coffee.

"Great idea, Wills. 'Joyce, thanks so much for the help. B.T.W. do you mind if I seduce your underage son who is as straight as the roads to Rome?' That'll go well. 'Oh, Angel,' Joyce'll say, 'great idea. While you're at it would you teach Liz to freebase? And maybe I could rent Xander to you for drug smuggling, no one would suspect a man with a baby of carrying cocaine!'."

"You might want to say "by the way" instead of "B.T.W." That'll make it more formal."

"You are a total bitch, Willow." Angel was in a genuine bad mood now. "I just don't see a point in pursuing him," he said sadly.

"I don't think he's all that straight," said Tara walking into the kitchen and kissing the top of her girlfriend's head.

"He freaked out when I made some comment about him wanting me. And when I went up later he'd been crying." Angel dropped his head into his hands, "Idiot."

"No you aren't," Tara assured him. "When boys fight they don't defend themselves: they just attack each other. So the normal response would have been to say that he would rather bed your mom. The way he reacted?" She paused and considered her words, "Me thinks the lady doth protest to much."

Stunned Angel gave an eloquent, "What?"

"He's thought about you. He wants you. And he got scared and defensive when you called him on it. He likes you."

"What?" Angel shook his head trying to sort out the facts, "I have a chance?"

"You aren't going to study are you?" Willow sighed. She cut off her own question. "Are you ever going to want someone normal?"

"He's normal," Angel felt slightly hurt be her insinuation.

Rolling her eyes Willow said, "I walked you there one night. I've seen him: he's not normal."

Defending the boy Angel said, "You're right. He's not normal. He's amazing; he's so good looking and when he takes off all the make-up he looks so young and vulnerable. I want to take care of him. He's so smart and quick witted. And he can be so wickedly malicious when he makes his sister cry. Questions he has Xander ask me are so funny and awful. He sings like. . . like something good but not an angel. There is too much anger for his voice to be considered pure. But it's sinful and dark and I would bathe in it if I could. All that anger scares me and I want to be the one to make him happy."

Unconvinced and worried, Willow said something stupid. "You've made unwise choices in the past." Upon seeing the hurt reflected in her friend's eyes she instantly regretted her words. Tara left the room quickly. "I'm sorry. That was out of line and came out wrong."

Angel was silent for close to a minute before he spoke quietly. "Darla was an abusive bitch. But she promised to show me a new world and she did. Admittedly, I wish I'd never seen that world."

"She killed your parents."

"And I killed her. All's fair in love and war. There's a war between us and the dead and I killed her. She killed them, I murdered her, we're square."

"Penn-"

"Loved me. He was psychotic and did evil things but he did love me."

"He was obsessed with you. Not love."

"What do you want me to say, Wills? What are you driving at? That my parents died when I was ten and left me emotionally stunted? That I went on to lose my virginity six years later to the thing that killed them? That I'm a slut who doesn't remember most of the sex he's had because he was drunk at the time, and only really did it because he didn't want to be alone in his own bed? That the only person who made me feel good again was a psychotic kid who would have killed me had he not fancied me? That I've never been loved? That no one normal would want me because I spend my time studying, working, and killing things that are dead already? We don't all meet our Taras when we're 16. Most of us need to get fucked over a few times. I just want someone who I can love without being completely broken by it. Is that all right?" His words ran out and he was left miserable. "I know it's your job to worry for me but please don't judge him before you've even met him."

Feeling terrible, Willow rounded the table and gave her usually quiet friend a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I am being a bitch. You know that I love you? And my parents love you."

"That's different," Angel smiled slightly. The Rosenburgs had taken him in as a child and raised him as their own, excepting religion of course. They had always been distant with their daughter. But when her best friend's family was slaughtered they had reevaluated life and become much more intimate with their own child. Angel had saved their family in his own way.

"Yeah, well. I want to meet Will. I worry about you. When you love someone you give them your soul. Sometimes I wish I could keep you grounded. Wish I could affix your soul to you with a spell. An Orb of Thesulah." The witch in her started thinking.

"That new age paper weight on your desk?" Willow rolled her eyes. Angel had been hunting the forces of darkness since he was 13, the minute a boy in their class had been turned and it finally clicked in Angel's mind about what had truly happened to his parents. Yet he had never embraced the beautiful side of the occult. Only focused on the negative. "You can meet him," he said finally with a slight nod. As he looked at his watch he said, "I'm gonna go to work, then the library. Come clubbing with me tonight?"

* * *

"No! No, please don't kill me!"

"Are you gonna eat them or just torture them?" asked Oz as he watched Will repeatedly stab his pancakes and squeak in a high pitched voice. "Spike, you're exactly like your little brother."

As he pushed his plate over Will asked a redundant question, "I should dump her, shouldn't I?" sighing he said, "She's going to skin me alive for this. . . Let's go clubbing tonight. Not the Bronze, she may be there."

"How about the Well?" asked Oz with an eyebrow raised minutely.


	4. 4

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 4?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Clubs are fun. Unless of course you see someone you actually know.

Thank you to Snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by the glorious and frightening On the Other Side. You're the hep-est cat I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or _The Well of Loneliness_ which was written by Radclyffe Hall.

* * *

The Club was loud, dark, and safe. Will knew no one in the Well of Loneliness: he wasn't a regular at Sunnydale's gay nightclub. The barman didn't card and Will wanted to be drunk. He had taken her to dinner. And when he had softly, sadly told her that they couldn't be together Cordy had cried. Then she hit him for making her eyeliner run. She had agreed to stay friends when he cried to, causing his own kohl to smudge. Friendship overcomes love. Thankfully, they had never slept together. Will would have felt even more guilty about his actions if they had. Oz was in the corner chatting up some blond guy proving, yet again, that he could have anyone he wanted. And as the guy looked up Will had the horrible realization that he knew the boy. He looked down at the bar hoping that the senior boy hadn't seen him. But even as he prayed Larry walked over to him. 

Larry was one of the two people who had told Will that he was beneath them. Will had had the biggest crush on him. It had always seemed like Larry knew himself; was happy with who he was. Who wouldn't be happy being the star of the football team? They had been friends when Will had arrived in the states during his freshman year. But when Will kissed him Larry had punched him in the face and told Will that he was disgusted. Larry, Mr. So-out-my-grandmother's-setting-me-up-with guys, didn't like him. The proof of what a loser Will was stood, walking towards him.

"Hey," said Larry softly while speaking directly into his ear over the music. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Will tried to not shrink back, "how've you been?"

"Your band is amazing. And you've got a great voice." Larry touched his hand.

Will lost the battle of wills with his body and shirked away from the touch. As he opened his mouth to reply a voice suddenly broke in sounding authoritative. "Please stop touching him."

Will had never thought he would be so pleased with seeing Angel. "Hi, Angel."

"Hey," there was anger in his voice and fire in his eyes. He glared at Larry who looked between the pair and proceeded to leave quickly. Turning back to Will he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The band's trying to get a gig," lied Will.

"Bull."

Sighing Will saw that he was wrong when thinking of Angel as his savior he said, "Fine. Cor and I broke up and I didn't want to see anyone I knew. . . so I came here and got accosted by Larry."

"Who is he?"

"A senior from school. . . I kissed him once." Angel just nodded. So Liz had been right about Will's sexuality, Angel thought he might be able to fly in that instant. Will asked a question that quickly had Angel back on the ground. "Why are you here?"

"My friend's here with her girlfriend. You shouldn't be here."

"Are you gonna tell my mother?" Will asked raising a scared eyebrow.

"Sunnydale is dangerous at night."

Rolling his eyes Will pulled a stake out of his boot, a cross from under his shirt, and a spray can of garlic Pam out of his other boot. "Like a boy scout I am, prepared and ready." He blushed deeply, "That sounds really bad."

Eyes wide at this sudden burst of information Angel shook his head, "You shouldn't be here. I'm taking you home."

Angel took his arm but Will just pushed him off. "I can't go home. Mum thinks I'm sleeping at Oz's."

"Are you?"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping anywhere."

Silence stretched between them and finally Angel said, "Come home with me."

"Are you picking me up?" asked Spike with a mixture of coyness and disgust that he had to congratulate himself for. With Angel standing so close he wanted to melt into the older boy but instead he managed to keep a slight tone of loathing in his voice.

"Would you like that?"

"I just broke up with him girlfriend."

"Who did the breaking."

"I did," said Will looking down to the ground. Angel's gaze was making him feel funny. Like an animal in a cage, being studied. "I don't love her. And it wasn't right."

"That adult of you."

"Stop that!" said Will suddenly angry, "'M not a lit'le kid!"

"No you aren't. That's the problem," Angel reflected for a moment, "come stay at my place."

Confused by Angel's words Will looked the man up and down. "Ok. Thank you. Just let me-"

"Spike!" shouted a young girl. She waved at him and dragged another girl by the hand.

"Oh fuck, brace yourself."

"What is it?"

Swallowing convulsively Will said simply, "Fans."

"Wow, you guys are so skilled! You're the best band ever! I love your voice! I have your tee-shirt and everything!"

"That's sweet. What am I signing?"

"Will you sign my belly?"

He rolled his eyes and took her sharpie. Turning to his companion he said, "Just hold on one second, Angel." Leaning in Will smirked as he signed the girl's stomach.

"Spike, always the ladies' man," said Oz as he walked over. "who's your friend?"

"Angel, Oz. Oz, Angel," he introduced then but didn't look up from the girl's stomach where he was drawing a mic stand and a drum kit. He handed her pen back and said, "Have a nice night, girls." And as they left Will asked softly, "How's Larry?"

"I'm sorry, Will. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"S'ok, Gonna go crash at Angel's."

"So why do they call you Spike?" Angel leered at the younger man.

"Long interesting story or short one?"

"Long."

"There was this guy in the Bronze. He was at least 30. And he was hittin' on this little, little girl, He was so pushy. And she was really uncomfortable. And he was an arse. Totally drunk. Wouldn't leave her alone. He tried to grab her and as he did so he put a hand on the bar. So I slammed a railroad spike through it."

"Short?"

"I had blue spiky hair."

Laughing Angel said, "So which is the truth?"

"You pick," Will smiled slightly.

The night was dark as they walked along. Angel's apartment was about four blocks off campus. Willow's parents had refused to let him pay rent. They had nearly come to blows over tuition. The Rosenburgs had wanted to pay but he told them that if they did he wouldn't go. Before they died his parents had been quite wealthy, loaded some might say, and they had set up 12 different trust funds for their son. Now he owned the whole estate and would never have to work a day in his life. The Rosenburgs wanted to take care of him. They loved him like a son.

After all they had been in such an awful state before adopting him, they had been practically blind to their daughter. But his problems had to put theirs into perspective. Shelia used to call him her little angel, the nickname had stuck and the scared, lonely Liam had become Angel, Willow's common law brother. But their kindness always made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't their son. He had his own parents. And yes, they were dead but that didn't stop them from being his parents. He still loved them. And they had made sure he'd be ok.

"It's the second one on the left." He rested a guiding hand on Will's arm as they walked up the stairs. Angel had conveniently forgotten about the elevator as this gave him a better view of Spike's bum. The boy leaned into the touch. And Angel smiled: the night wasn't a waste.


	5. 5

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 5?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Spike and Angel finally get someplace good.

Thank you to Snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by the glorious and frightening On the Other Side. I wove her.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Stopit. He doesn't want you. Stop it. Stop melting into him like a slut. This is stupid. This is Larry and Cecily all over again. Will tried to convince himself to act like an adult and step away from Angel. Instead he moved into the touch. Angel's hand was warm and comforting.. The night had been long and hard.

Breaking up with Cordy had been rough. He didn't love her but she was his friend. And she had stood by him. She was the flagship for the popular kids and yet Cordelia had dated the school's freak. Had held his hand in the hallways. Had told Harmony where to get off when the blonde had criticized her taste in men. Cordelia had pointed out that the group was the Cordettes not the Harmettes and that, in a moment's notice, she would crush Harmony's social life. She had been good to him.

And then he'd seen Larry. Larry, the first boy he liked, first to shoot him down, first to make him cry. He had some nerve: hitting on Will. After the way he had treated him Larry thought he could make small talk about Will's bangin' band? It was unacceptable. Then Angel had come to his rescue. And he had be. . . angry? Angel had been very angry while dealing with Larry. Why?

"Why were you so pissed at Larry?" He asked as Angel unlocked the apartment door, "I mean you were really angry."

"No one has the right to touch you. I was disgusted that he had the nerve to lay a hand on you."

Will smirked and looked pointedly at the hand on his shoulder, "Like you're touching me?"

"No."

"No? How is this different?"

"Because you aren't looking at me like you wish I were dead. And if looks could kill Larry would have . . . not dropped dead but been on a ventilator. And you, well, if looks could kill and you had a mirror you would have been in the ground and long forgotten. I didn't like that he was making you feel that way."

With a slight smile Will said, "That's the longest thing you've ever said to me -at least- the longest thing that wasn't about my siblings."

Not knowing how to answer Angel said, "Want a drink? Are you drunk?"

"I only had two drinks but I don't want another." Unable to let go of the subject he asked, "Why do you care if I'm upset?"

"I'm not a complete cunt," replied Angel.

"_Language_!" said Will with a laugh.

Angel rolled his eyes and opened a beer for himself. "Sit down," he nodded towards a couch. "Who the hell was that Larry guy?"

"He was the first friend I made in this country."

"How old were you left England?"

"Fifteen, we came halfway through the school year. Liz and Xander were young; they lost their accents really fast. And it was hard, moving like that. But Larry was really nice. He was a sophomore and already on the football team because he was really good. And he knew everybody. . . but then I fucked it up: I kissed him. Moron."

Raising a hand to interrupt Angel said, "If he's so straight why was he in the bar tonight?"

Will laughed bitterly, "He's as queer as a three bob note. I just. . . what were his words? Oh that's right: I wasn't the right ilk and I should have aimed quite a bit lower."

"But then you went out with Cordy," Angel smiled, "she's in a class far above that loser."

"No," corrected Will. "Then I had a crush on Cecily Adams. She was in my year, in my math class." He laughed again, "I wrote the worst poetry for her! My personal favourite was, "Her Beauty Effulgent." Oh well." Angel smiled at the lameness. "Well," justified Will, "My heart _did_ grow a bulge in it!"

Laughing Angel asked, "How long were you together?"

"Oh hell no! She wouldn't have touched me with a barge pole. Someone in the class stole my exercise book and read them all aloud. She asked me if they were about her and I wasn't smart enough to lie. We'd never really spoken: I'd just watch her. And I said that maybe if we got to know each other she'd like me. That's when she informed me that she knew me well enough to know that I was below her."

"That's fucking funny," said Angel sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I have wonderful judgment in choosing my crushes."

"It's not that bad."

"Fine top it!" Will stole Angel's half empty beer bottle. "Tisk tisk, Angel, supplying a minor?"

With a long suffering sigh Angel stood to get another drink, "I've had two serious _relationships_," he said the word with a acerbic coldness that could burn through any table top. "They were both vampires and I had no clue. Darla killed my parent's and Penn killed his own."

Feeling him mouth go dry Will asked the question he didn't want answered, "What happened?"

Angel chugged half the beer before saying, "I killed them." He saw Will's face and misinterpreted the horror to be disappointment, "Sorry, I win the bad judgment contest."

"I'm so sorry about your parent's."

"Oh, well," Angel shrugged caught off guard by Will's sincerity. "It was a long time ago. And Willow's family were amazingly kind to me."

"That's something at least. How did we get onto this horrible subject?"

"That bastard Larry," Angel giggled. He giggled.

"Are you drunk?"

Shaking his head Angel said, "I'm just tired. I only had one drink before I saw you. Are you tired?"

"I could sleep."

"Are we adult enough to share a bed? I don't have a guestroom."

Smiling Will said, "I think we'll manage."


	6. 6

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 6?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Some stuff actually happens

Thank you to Snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by magnificent On the Other Side. I heart her muchly.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

As they walked into the bedroom their fingers brushed together accidentally. Will's lower lip quivered slightly. A sudden image of Xander wailing popped into his mind unbidden. Shaking his head he tried to banish the image. Over the course of the night they had managed to discuss childhoods and had somehow come out to each other. Though, Will supposed, after meeting in the Well of Loneliness it would have been more difficult to _not_ come out. He thought about what he had said to Angel the night before, breaking eggs to make a cake. Was that what he'd been doing to Cordy? Was he dumping her to get closer to Angel? Looking up he realized that Angel was watching him expectantly. "What?"

"Left or right?" asked Angel pointing to the bed.

"Left,"

"What are you wearing?" asked Angel as though he had only just taken in Will's outfit.

Will looked down. A red long sleeved mesh shirt sat over a black tank top with Sid Vicious' face printed on it. He had four inches of flesh showing between his shirt and his extremely tight leather pants. "It's technically called slut wear. But I choose to think of it as club gear." Will was afraid of the silence that stretched between them like a gapping black hole. He opened his mouth while trying to think of _anything_ to say. Solving the problem Angel sealed their mouths together. Caught unprepared Will's eyes were wide open. Staring into brown he saw want and fear contained therein. He started to laugh into Angel's mouth. He was just so relieved that he wasn't about to get kicked. Angel started to pull back thinking the teen was laughing at him. Reacting quickly Will weaved his fingers into perfect hair. Mouths opened and questing tongues fought for dominance. "Want me?" Will asked breathlessly with his lips still against Angel's, he was scared witless that Angel would deny it.

"I've wanted you since we first met. But I've kept ignoring it. This is illegal and I thought you hated me. I was afraid you would pull a Larry and tell me to bugger off."

Shaking his head Will said, "I was too scared to like you. I didn't want to put myself in that position again." Will placed a finger on Angel's lower lip as he spoke.

A moment of perfect clarity occurred. Angel realized that Will had expected him to react like the others had. The boy had expected to be slapped down. Anger coursed through Angel that anyone would hurt his boy or tell him that he wasn't good enough. Threading his fingers into blond hair he pulled the boy to him for a hungry kiss. "Can I have you?"

Panting slightly Will laughed, "Are you joking?"

"No, I want you so badly, please, Will." He slid his fingers under Will's shirt and stroked the boy's hot bare skin. "I'm never going to hurt you like the others did."

Will smiled, "I want you, Angel."

"Oh yea," said Angel flatly as he pulled the youth onto the bed with him. "How do you want to do this?" Angel asked as he nipped at Will's neck. He himself was beyond caring about who did what to whom. This wasn't about power or dominance it was about touching the boy in front of him. This was want, need. . . love. He loved Will, he could admit that -not out loud of course- to himself.

"I want you to take care of me," Will spoke against the college boy's mouth. And Angel felt himself harden impossibly.


	7. 7

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 7/?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will has a bit of a freak out.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. She fills my days with pretty snow, puppies, and horrible stories, that is why I love her. And to felisblanco who requested this as a birthday gift, I hope you like it, baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Will looked at Angel, making sure the other boy was asleep before he pulled away. As he moved to the far left side of the bed he pillow his head on his hands and turned his head on the brunette. The sheets smelled of their love. What had he done? Had he really broken up with Cordelia and fallen into Angel's bed five hours later? Was he really that big a slut? If he was honest with himself then, yes, he had dumped Cordy in hopes of getting the older boy. Angel would never want him after this. Why buy the cow when you're getting the milk thrown at you? He had been jonesing for Angel. And now the man wasn't going to want him. Angel wouldn't want a slut. Tonight Will had certainly proven that he was a whore. A few pretty words, half a beer, and Will had been on the boy like whitewash on a wall.

Hugging himself tightly he let the silent tears fall down his face. He wanted to be Angel's lover. And he had been -for one night- it wasn't enough. He wanted to be Angel's boyfriend. "Will?" Angel's voice was groggy. He reached out and blindly pat the bed trying to find the boy. When his hand hit warm flesh he smiled. "For one second I thought you left."

"Should I have?" asked Will confusedly. Was he meant to leave? Did Angel not want him there?

"No! Please. Can I hold you?" he asked opening his eyes slowly. "Say no if you want. I know a lot of people can't stand it. But I just want to hold you. The way I see it, half the point of sex is getting to. . . snuggle (for lack of a manly word)."

Without a word he moved into Angel's arms and rested his head on Angel's broad chest. "'Ve you been crying?" asked Angel softly when he felt the dampness on Will's cheek.

"No," Will's answer was short and empty.

"You don't need to lie to me," Angel said as he laced one hand into Will's hair and rested the other around the boy's slight waist.

"I like this snuggle thing of yours."

* * *

"Rupert?" asked Joyce as she read her morning paper. "Where's Will?"

Giles thought, blowing on his coffee. "I believe," he said after a moment, "that he slept at Oz's dorm last night."

"At Oz's? Did they have a gig?"

I don't know. His number is on the fridge." Giles pointed vaguely off to the side.

"I'll give them a call just to find out what Will's plans are for today." She dialed quickly and spoke animatedly with the boy. "Oz? Hi, honey. It's Joyce. Is Will awake?"

"He didn't sleep here. We saw Angel at the club. They talked and left."

"Do you know where they went?" asked Joyce slightly nervously.

"They went back to Angel's to talk some more."

"Oh," Joyce spoke slowly, "well, I'm meeting Angel for Brunch. . . thank you, Oz." Turning to her husband she hung up the phone. "He slept with Angel -at Angel's-," she amended quickly. "He stayed at Angel's last night."

"My," Giles pulled off his glasses and started to clean them. "Goodness, there are an awful lot of things I expect from our yobo of a son but this wasn't one of them. I thought he thought Angel was an anorak?"

"So did I, he's repeatedly voiced his adamant feelings about the boy."

"How odd."

"It's no good, I'm calling Angel."


	8. 8

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 8?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: The morning after.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I want more of that soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

The phone's ring was too high pitched. Angel wanted to kill something every time it rang. And being woken up by the noise was extremely unpleasant. He didn't want to let go of Will but he had to relinquish his hold on the boy to pick up the receiver. God save the caller who would disturb him so early on a Sunday morning. He had to lean over Will's sleeping form to reach the damn thing. With a small smile Angel kissed the boy's shoulder. Sighing heavily he sat up fully and answered the handset. The hideous ringing stopped. 

"Yeah?" he asked blurrily.

"Angel, it's Joyce. This might sound odd but-"

"He's here," Angel interrupted. He should have asked Will to call home. It was stupid she had probably been worried.

"Oh good, could I speak to him?"

"Yeah," he looked down at the boy, "let me just go wake him." Covering the mouthpiece with the palm of his hand Angel leaned over and stroked Will's face. "William," he said in a singsong voice. Will's eyes flickered open and he pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "Must run in the family," commented Angel.

"What?" asked Will sleepily.

"Nothing," replied Angel and he couldn't resist kissing the discombobulated blond on the lips. Still groggy from sleep Will somehow managed to wind his fingers into chocolate hair and pulled the older boy to him for the best kiss he'd had in. . . hours. "Your mom's on the phone," panted Angel as they broke apart to breathe.

Rolling his eyes Will sat up and slid into Angel's lap as he took the phone. Their chests were flush against each other as Will rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. He figured that if Angel was going to kick him in the teeth he would enjoy his stolen time. "Hey, Mum. . . later. . . I know I should have called. . . shouldn't you just be happy were not killing each other?. . . He won't be late. . . Love you too." Hanging up he said, "You have to meet her in an hour." A slight pause was followed by Will's version of a get out a jail free card. He didn't want Angel to be mean. And he didn't want to make uncomfortable small talk, "I should go and let you get ready."

Feeling slightly scared Angel said, "Don't go. I'll be gone for two hours. You can watch TV or something." He ran his fingers down Will's face, "We'll do something, we'll get breakfast." No teenage boy could refuse free food. He knew he was clasping at straws but he didn't want Will to leave.

"You're meeting her for breakfast."

"Yeah, but I work there. I don't want to eat it."

Will laughed, "Make it lunch and I'm yours."

Nearly swallowing his tongue Angel said, "Ok," and smiled. "It's a date."

"You're far more likely to be three hours. I'm gonna go home for clean clothes."

"Ok," Angel couldn't stop smiling as he stood, "but right now come shower with me?" Will took his hand and let Angel drag him out of bed. Will's hair fell about his face in gentle curls. "You should let your hair go natural."

Will shook his head laughing, "I look like I'm twelve."

"You look sexy as all hell," Corrected Angel. Scanning _his_ boy up and down he said softly, "My roommate Willow may be about. So you might want to put pants on. She says she's a lesbian but I think that's just a ploy to see naked men."

Will laughed again. He walked across the room, pulled on a pair of Angel's jeans that swam on his hips, and crossed back to wrap his hands around Angel's waist. Standing behind the older boy he whispered, "Good morning," and kissed Angel's cheek. Having no idea where he stood was scary but Will still couldn't keep his hands off the college boy.

As Angel leaned back into the embrace he kissed Will's neck. "You smell so good. You smell of . . . us. Maybe I shouldn't send you home smelling like that." He chuckled, "Into the shower with you."

* * *

Hanging up Oz growled, "I am so fucking sick of this." 

"Of what?" asked Larry, whom Oz really shouldn't have brought home.

"Spike's mom calling up looking for her son. Why can't he cover his own ass for once? Would it be so fucking hard to call home? Meanwhile he's with some guy who he barely knows. And I wonder what Angel will think when he finds out about Will's dirty little secrets."

"Do you realize you only speak in full sentences when you talk about him?" Oz just shrugged. "So he broke up with his girl last night and was gonna stay here? Were you going to Prince Charming him?" Oz was silent. "You should tell him how you feel."

"And you should mind your own fucking business. You're the only one in this room to have significantly screwed him over. So my thoughts as to my actions are more valid than yours."

People always thought Oz was an introvert. In truth it was just that he generally wasn't cruel enough to voice his real opinions.

* * *

Happiness reflected in Angel's eyes. He smiled as he caught sight of himself in the hall mirror. There were smudges of Will's make-up on his face and shoulders, his hair was a mess, and he was pretty sure he had dry cum on him clavicle. And he didn't care. Neat freak Angel didn't care because he looked well and truly loved. He didn't care if it was just an image. He didn't care if Spike was using him, if Spike had meant to run last night; he felt good. If it weren't for his brunch with Joyce he wouldn't have bathed. But it would be impolite to face the woman while reeking of her teenage son. He saw Willow toasting a bagel in their tiny kitchenette. He smiled; he was gonna get to show off his boy. 

"Morning, Willow." He couldn't help but laugh when she jumped. She was so easily startled. During high school the redhead had started studying the occult. Her best friend had never liked it. Angel didn't like anything that related to vampirism. She had promised him that she would be vigilant and keep away from the dark arts. She had slowly become a powerful white witch. Tara and she had met through their tutor Jenny Calendar. Under her careful supervision they had grown into fine Wiccans. And yet Willow still jumped out of her skin when caught unaware. Her bagel popped out of the toaster, Angel grabbed it and took a bite. Pulling a face he asked, "Why do you keep getting whole wheat?"

"Because otherwise I'd never get a bite."

"That's a very good point." Angel nodded, "Hey, I want you to meet someone."

Willow looked over Angel's shoulder and said, "Oh, Will, hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

Smirking Will studied Angel as he asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Angel never shuts up about y-"

"We'll see you in a little bit. Goodbye, Willow," said Angel effectively cutting off her words.

As Angel pulled him along Will said, "It was nice nearly meeting you! We'll talk later." He laughed again as Angel slammed the bathroom door. "Look at you! Getting all in a strop because she _almost_ told me that you're crazy about me. Have I told you how cute you are when you blush?" He shrugged out of the jeans, sat on the sink counter, and kissed Angel's nose. With an indignant yelp the blond found himself being pulled under the spray.

Running a flannel over Will's face the older boy said, "Yeah? So who's cute now buddy boy?"

"What are you doing?" asked Will even as he leaned into the washcloth in Angel's hand.

"I'm getting rid of the remnants of your make-up that are making you look like a crack whore the morning after. And am now getting to see all of you."

Will tried hard to ignore the feeling of warmth he felt knowing that he was blushing. "You're an odd boy, Angel." He reached up and started to wash Angel's hair. A weird silence swept over them and Will said quietly, "Thank you for taking such good care of me last night. And for making all this morning after stuff so easy. I never had to do it before. Ya know?"

"So you were trying to run out last night!" Angel felt his heart sink and was glad that he was a light sleeper. If he hadn't woken up Will would have left, "Do you always run?"

"No, I mean. Um," Will felt his blush resurface.

Studying the boy's embarrassment Angel had an epiphany. "Oh! I didn't realize. Mister, you've just won the who's cutest competition."

Looking down with a bitter laugh Will said, "I kinda come off as slutty."

"No!" Angel said quickly, "You're just very jaded and you seem like you've been burned quite a few time." He ran his hands over Will's inner elbow and the boy flinched as if hit by a painful memory. He put the knowledge into his file on things he didn't understand about the blond. "You aren't slutty- well except for what you were wearing last night- we should go to the beach!"

"I thought we were going for lunch?"

"This is way too big of a deal for lunch! Let's go to the beach, it'll be fun!"

A slight nod answered his enthusiasm as Will turned off the water. "Go meet Mum. I'll see you back here in three hours with a picnic in hand."

Pulling at the bolt in Will's lower lip with his teeth Angel paused and whispered against the boy's lip, "You look so beautiful like this." He caught a drop of water that was running down Will's face with his tongue. "So innocent and lovely."

"You're sweet," said Will as he dropped a towel on Angel's head.

"You're sweeter," Angel wrinkled his nose and Will rubbed his hair dry.


	9. 9

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 9?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Talking to Dad and the ex-gif

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I want more of that soon! Sorry it's taken so long for the update!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

The house was silent. Liz was asleep. Xander was at a play date. This all meant that Will needed to be as quiet as a snake in the grass because he didn't want to face his father so early in the day. As he turned the key in the lock he heard the house alarm go off. Bloody typical, so much for being a snake, maybe a rattlesnake.

"Ah, William, good. I wanted a word with you this morning. Um. . . what happened last night? I think I know, but I'd like some explanations."

"What do you want clarified?" asked Will with a put upon sigh.

"Weren't you going for dinner with Cordy?"

"We went for an early supper."

"So why did you going clubbing with Oz?"

"I told you I was going to. Cor and me broke up and I went out with Oz to cheer up."

"So where did you go?"

"The Well of Loneliness."

"The gay bar?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"No real reason, I wasn't trying to pull if that's what you're getting at."

"No," his father said calmly, "I meant why didn't you go to the Bronze?"

"Because I didn't want to see Cordy."

"So where did you meet Angel?"

Laughing bitterly, Will said, "Your perfect babysitter's a fag."

"Don't use that word."

"Does it hit too close to home? Does it scare you?" Will didn't understand his own anger. Just a moment before he'd been in such a good mood. His father's questions made him mad. He could understand why his father wanted answers. His father had every right to pry into his business, he'd done truly stupid things in the past. And he knew that his dad was just worried about him. But he was still angry, maybe at himself, at how stupid he had been. At the fact that he had a past which warranted his father questioning him after a night out. "Look, if you're trying to figure out if I did something illegal then, no, I didn't break any laws. And if all you're trying to do is be on the ball for when the cops call then you don't have to worry." He started to storm up the stairs but his father's voice stopped him.

"I do love you, Will."

Pivoting on his ankle he shook his head, "Is that your answer for all the toughest problems? You love Xander and you worship Liz. But you don't love me. And I can't fault you with that. I've never given you a reason to love me. All I've ever done was provided you with reasons to be ashamed of me. When you look at me you see a yob. You treat me with a mix of familiarity and disappointment. I understand your position but please don't tell me that you love me just to stop me from hating you. I don't hate you. I'm sorry, Da." He slowly made to go to his bedroom.

"Will?" Giles asked softly. "One more question?"

"Yeah?" He didn't turn around. Instead he stared at a picture of a dead girl on the wall.

"I know that you weren't trying to- but did you pull last night?"

"I slept at Angel's."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Angel's a man."

"You still aren't answering."

"I'm going upstairs now and then later I'm going to go get a picnic and go to the beach."

"With Angel?"

"With Angel."

"He's a nice boy. You could do a lot worse."

The cliché was grating, "Since when am I gay?" Will asked his father angrily, "Until last night I had a girlfriend. And now I'm gay and apparently picking out china patterns with Angel?"

Giles said nothing for a moment and then, "Love has nothing to do with reason or actions. And despite what you think you do make me proud. I'm not very good with affection but I do love you. In the past your actions have left me hurt or confused, but I've always loved you."

"Ok."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

* * *

She looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup. "Please don't hurt him," she said after they had been reviewing for close to two hours.

"Who?" asked Angel innocently.

"You know who," she said not quite coldly, "I know he seems very hardened and maybe, I don't know, uninterested? But he's a child. He thinks that I don't know about his life. But believe you me, he doesn't need to get hurt again."

Mouth dry he said, "I won't hurt Spike, Joyce."

"You better hope you don't." Her smile suddenly brightened. "I don't know why they call him Spike."

"Oh it's because he had blue spiky hair."

"Will never had blue hair," she shook her head getting back to business. "Ok, tell me everything you know about Monet."

* * *

The colour bleached out of his cheeks. There wasn't much there to begin with, even though he wasn't wearing make-up he still didn't have much blood in his face to begin with. Cordelia walked into Picture Perfect Picnics slightly out of breath. As she blew her hair out of her eyes Will felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful.

He started praying to a god he'd long forgotten that she hadn't seen him. But just as the wish crossed his mind the young girl behind the counter called, "Giles, lunch for two." Cordelia looked up and smiled as she crossed to Will.

"Whatcha doing here?" she asked with another tight smile.

"Giles, lunch for two," repeated the girl.

"Oh so you're picking up for your parents?" She asked and he could hear the slight edge of desperation on her voice.

He couldn't lie to her, "No."

Swallowing convulsively she said, "God I'm a masochist." She smiled a self-deprecating smile and bit her lip trying not to cry, "I remember when you took me out for a picnic."

"It's not like that, Cor, this isn't some courting maneuver." It was true, he didn't need to seduce Angel.

"Will's there a new girl?"

"No, Cords, you're my only girl."

"Giles," started the girl sounding annoyed.

"That's me. Just hold on one bloody minute!" He put his hands on his ex-girlfriend's shoulders. "Can we go out to lunch tomorrow?"

"We have school," she turned away slightly and he laughed.

"And we've _never_ cut lunch before!" he said sarcastically as though the very idea was scandalous.

"Fine," she pouted and there was a time when he would have caught her lip between his teeth but that time was past, "Take me some place expensive."

"You got it, Princess." He kissed her forehead.

"Giles, lunch-"

"For fuck's sake!" he shouted and stormed off to grab the meal.

"Who's it for?" she asked softly as he passed her on the way to the door.

Laughing he acted as though the question were silly, "Xander's babysitter, Angel, and me."

She smiled, glad that her ex wasn't eating with a date.


	10. 10

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 10?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Willow meets Will.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I want more of that soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Willow opened the door sporting resolve face, "I want it on the record that I think beaching the night before a big test is a bad idea."

"What test?" asked Will looking perplexed.

"The one he's studying for with your mom."

"He's not back yet?" Will saw slightly scared of this extremely intense redhead.

"No, he's cramming."

"Oh," Will shuffled his feet and studied the floor, "Maybe. . . maybe I should leave the picnic and you could help him study." He swallowed hard and nearly choked on his disappointment. It was stupid. It was December, freezing. What was there to do at the beach in December? Retarded to get so excited about sand. He handed her the two bags and said, "Sorry."

Willow opened her mouth to apologize as she saw how upset he was. But Will almost ran down the hall, around the corner, and hit the call button for the elevator. Will kicked the door as he wished it would hurry up. They slid open and Will sighed in relief. "Hey." He looked up and saw Angel leaning against the back wall.

Shutting his eyes tightly Will just barely held back the tears that were threatening to fall. He was being selfish, Angel had a big test and Will just wanted to walk on the beach and pretend that Angel loved him. So instead of being selfish he kissed the edge of Angel's mouth. "I left lunch with Willow and she's gonna help you study for your big test. Call me later? I mean if you have time." And then he made a mad dash to the stairway.

Face like thunder Angel stormed into his and Willows apartment, "What the fuck just happened?"

"What?" asked Willow looking confused.

"I don't know, Wills, what made him run down the fucking stairway so that I wouldn't see him cry?"

"What?"

"What did you say to him?"

"I just said that I thought it was a really bad idea to go beaching the day before a test. And he got really upset and left." Angel sighed. "What?"

"He thinks you hate him. Or he thinks he's taking up too much of my time. Or he thinks that I asked you to brush him off for me. I have to find him."

"You have to study at some point, Angel."

"Will can help me on the beach." Angel grabbed the lunch bags.

* * *

Will parked his DeSoto and slammed his head into the steering wheel. Even being in the presence of his baby wasn't helping. His parent's had bought the car for him as an incentive to not slip up in this new life, a life away from the old one in England. They didn't want him to join a gang. . . his parents were clueless. If a boy lusted after a 1957 Firedome it wasn't really likely that he was apt to incite mindless mob violence. He wanted to sink into his leather bench seats and never face the outside world again. Instead he went up to the house. The door was locked and Will put his ear to the door and heard a soft ticking. His father had reset the alarm. Sometimes he hated his father's foresight.

Sighing, he braced himself for the noise as he turned the key in the lock. The ringing registered in the back of his mind, as did his father's presence as the man walked out of the kitchen. He walked straight up the stairs without stopping to look at the dead girl on the wall. He bolted his bedroom door and locked the three locks; he believed in privacy. Finding his cd player under a pile of dirty clothes he started to blast Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon. And wished he was dead as he lay on the floor crying.

He'd figured it out. There were two options. Either that Willow girl disliked him. Or Angel had told her to get rid of him. As he lay on his bed he considered both possibilities; neither made him happy. Was he a totally fool to believe that the night before had meant anything? He had wanted Angel to like him badly. He wanted to be liked for being who he was. Cordelia had loved him but he wasn't always sure why. He had a theory though. Angelina Jolie held starving children in refugee camps. Sarah Michelle Geller built houses for the homeless. Cordelia Chase hung out with a loser and smiled while doing it. All celebrities did charity work and she did hers with grace. She had met him just after his whole "Cecily Phase". And she had seen how scared and alone he was and she had taken him under her protection. Over time she had grown fond of him; had grown to love him. But she didn't love William, she loved the idea of him. Cordelia loved her pet project.

He sat up and saw his own tear stained face in the mirror. He had no make-up on. The last time he had gone that long without make-up he had been 15. He didn't know who he was kidding: he wasn't strong enough to not wear his mask. He wasn't someone's lover. He was a no one, a rock star, a freak, a pet project, not Angel's boyfriend. As he pulled himself back together as he sat up and applied his veneer with shaking hands. His hands were skilled and he needed no mirror to know what he was doing. When he finally glanced back at the glass he smiled. Because he didn't see a guy who Angel would never love: he saw a freak. And just as he relaxed into the music he heard a knock at the door. And the knock was familiar.


	11. 11

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 11?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will talks to Angel.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Thank you for the lovely (read scary) update!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Angel sighed with relief when he saw Will's car in the driveway. At least the teenager hadn't gone somewhere else. Having run the whole way Angel panted as he threw the food and some fuzzy blankets into the back of Will's car. It was only as he stumbled up the front path that he realized how badly out of shape he was. In high school he ran 13 miles a day for cross country. Now he went out "hunting" every night, so why had running 6 miles tuckered him out? He knocked at the door and leaned against the frame praying that his vision would stop swimming.

When Giles opened the door he studied the boy before removing his glasses saying, "You're the best sitter we've ever had. I would hate to have to kill you."

"Is he upstairs?" asked Angel desperately. "Please, Mr. Giles, I want to see him. I wanna go to the beach with him. It's two o'clock and we haven't even eaten lunch yet because of a horrible misunderstanding. So please tell me he's here."

"Upstairs, behind his ever locked door."

"Thank you."

"Just remember, don't make me do something I'll regret."

Shuddering Angel brushed past the man and climbed the stairs. The music swept over him and he let it sink in before knocking. Nothing happened for a moment and then the music stopped. "Will? It's me."

"I know it's you, Angel."

"Can I come in?"

"You should be studying."

"I don't need to."

"You gonna ace it?"

Angel thought for a moment wondering how he should frame his reply. "Ya know my dead parents?"

". . . Yeah?"

"They were well off. This doesn't matter, I can fail it. No matter what, at the end of the day, I will still be filthy rich."

The door slid open, "Really?"

"Totally," Angel slid his hands over slight hips, "Oh, shiny lip gloss!"

Will pulled away, "My dad's downstairs."

"He just threatened to kill me: I think it's safe to say he knows."

"I've been denying it all day."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint him anymore than I already have. Believe it or not I am aware of what a loser I am."

"You aren't a loser. No one who knows you thinks that. He knows that. He didn't tell me not to make you a homo, he told me to not hurt you. You're lovely."

"Shush."

"Make me," Will started to pull him into the bedroom, "Not behind a closed door. I don't want to hide you." Will beamed and Angel felt his heart break. "Wanna show you off."

"So what? Ya gonna shag me on stage?" asked Will with a smirk

"Show you off not share you."

"Since when am I yours not to share?"

Angel studied the boy and said softly, "Last night wasn't a mistake." Will smiled and Angel couldn't read the expression. And with a slight laugh he said, "Your mom threatened me today over you. I guess I was obviously doting over you. And, hey, she said you never had blue hair."

"Never," agreed Spike with a devious smirk.

"So you got the name from maiming some guy with a railroad spike?"

"Maybe I made that story up too. Maybe it's because I'm so well endowed."

Shaking his head slightly and Angel pulled Will to him for a soft kiss. As he pulled away for breath he whispered, "I take it back. The shiny lip gloss is too slippy." He lapped at Will's lower lip, "It's sweet though. . . lunch is in your car. Please come with me."

Will nodded and turned from Angel to get a sweatshirt from his room. As he did so he caught sight of his little brother gaping. Xander pointed at the pair. "You twos wass kissin'. Tha's gross!"

Angel laughed, "It's not gross. People kiss when they like each other. It's nice."

"Not when i's boys! Tha's d-gusting. You'll go to hell- I heard it on tv- i's bad!"

Angel watched as Will's face closed at Xander's words, "Out of the mouths of babes," muttered the teen.

"You'll go of hell. Fags go of hell. I don' wan you to go of hell, Will! You can't kiss Ngel no more!"

With hurt eyes Will looked to Angel, "No," said the older boy softly, "no one's going to hell and Will's not going to stop kissing me."

"Not going of hell?"

"No." Angel shook his head and Xander put stock in his sitter's words.

There was amazing beauty in the acceptance of children, "Good. So now yer Will's keeper?"

"What?" asked Will slowly.

"Friday, Ngel and yous was fightin' and you says tha' Ngel wasn't yer keeper. And whens you lefted Ngel says he would be if you let him. So, you lettin' him?"

Smiling slightly Will said, "Maybe, we'll see." He studied the college boy and spoke without looking at his brother, "Xand? Wanna play hide and seek?"

"Yeah!"

"Shut your eyes and I'll tell you when to look."

"'Kay!" The boy put his chubby hands over his eyes.

Slipping his fingers through Angel's belt loops Will pulled the older boy to him. With a gentle, shy kiss Will whispered, "Ya wanna be my keeper?" Angel nodded silently and Will just smiled with his cheek against Angel's. They shared another light, innocent kiss. "You can open your eyes now."

Xander was smiling when he opened his eyes but the brightness quickly faded, "Yer right there."

"You win," said Will in a singsong voice, "Angel and I are gonna go."

"But," the little boy's lip quivered, "yous didn' play wiv me!" He burst into loud tears.

"Go hide then," said Will softly, "We'll count to thirty." The boy instantly stopped wailing and ran off to hide. Angel wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Sorry about this."

"You know I love Xander."

"I know, but this is all time you could be studying."

"Will, I don't want to be studying. This is taking time away from us being at the beach. Please don't think about it. I have an A in the class. All a C on the test can do is lower my grade to an A minus. I want to be with you today. I want to. . . hold you. Don't fixate on my test. Ok?"

Will nodded and said softly, "He's in his closet with the door open because he's afraid of the dark."

Laughing Angel said, "Let's get your sweatshirt and then go "find" him."


	12. 12

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 12?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will talks to Angel.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I love my icon!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Although they played three rounds, Xander nearly cried when they left. He wanted to go with them to the beach. He wanted to see them together. Will was smiling and that made Xander feel happy. It took twenty minutes for the pair to convince the little boy that he would be bored.

Will was pleased that his sister had slept through Angel's visit. Noticing his boy's quietness Angel asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm angry at Buffy," Will said softly, not taking his eyes off the road as he drove.

"Why?" Angel was very confused.

"Xander said he heard that fags go to hell on tv. He's lying. Whenever he says something he thinks might be bad he blames it on tv. He covers up for whoever told him. He didn't learn about fags from PBS. I'll give ya three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Liz." Will nodded but said nothing, "Why do you let her bother you?"

"She's my sister." Will's words were soft.

Sighing Angel unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over the bench seat. He kissed Will's cheek and said vehemently, "Fuck your sister."

"That would be illegal," said Will with a little smirk. He leaned into Angel but kept his eyes on the road. ". . . Is it stupid for me to want my sister to not hate me?"

"You're not stupid. Maybe you should be nicer to her."

"She's my sister. I'm not meant to be nice to her. I mean I love her, but still, we aren't friends. You don't understand, you don't have a sister."

Angel said nothing for a minute and then said, "It'll work out. Don't think about her."

Leaning into Angel Will said softly, "We'll be at the beach in five minutes. Nice day for it."

"Yeah it's not too cold." Angel sounded oddly stilted as though he were still thinking of their last conversation.

"No," agreed Will, "Christmas is coming soon. .. . Do you do Christmas? The Rosenbergs are Jewish right?"

"Yeah. Shelia always took me to Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. They had a little tree and a menorah. I got presents from Santa but none from the Rosenbergs, of course looking back," he laughed. "But I always got Hanukah presents. It was weird. My family was uber Catholic. I mean we moved over from Ireland when I was eight. So it was a huge change. They tried to keep things normal for me. Ira took me to Mass every Sunday. He wore his yamica into the Catholic church." He laughed again, fondly. "They took good care of me."

Will shrugged, "They love you." Pulling into the car park he saw it was empty. It was 55 degrees, cold by Southern California's standards. No one was mad enough to go to the beach. No one except Will and Angel. And it made the blond happy. He wanted the college boy all to himself. As he pulled the keys out of the ignition he pounced on Angel, "And I can see why," he said against Angel's lips.


	13. 13

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 13?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: The boys talk about slayers

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I want a happy ending damn it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Between the blankets they watched as the sun went down. Angel said, with a little smirk, "I should get you home: you have to go to school tomorrow."

Will kicked him in a less than vicious way, "Do shut up. It's not even seven yet. I won't mention your test if you don't mention school."

"Ok," Angel smiled as he slid his hands under Will's tee-shirt. "So hot." He pulled the boy on top of his body.

"Am I a blanket?" asked Spike with a quirked eyebrow even as he leaned into the touch.

"No," Angel smiled at him, "I'm not cold. Just wanna keep you close." He pushed a lock of stray hair out of Will's face. "How do you feel about sex on a beach?" he asked with mock solemnity as though he were asking Spike to judge the action's morality.

Will laughed, "Well, the last time I had sex on the beach I had a horrific hangover."

"That was a truly painful joke, _Spike_," he put a mocking edge on the name and Will just laughed as he shrugged. And then the damn cell phone started to ring. "Don't answer," begged Angel.

Sighing Will said, "It's Mum, I have Dad and her set to different ringers than everyone else."

With a slight push Angel said, "Speak to her."

The words were directed at both the dark haired boy and the woman on the phone when Will said, "Yes, Mum," as he picked up the phone. "No, I won't be home for dinner. I'm with Angel at the beach. . . No, Mum, there are no gangs on PCP here, I'm not stupid. . . I'll be home before curfew and in time for hot chocolate." He smirked as he said it. He was the only high school boy who sat down every night with his parents to tell them all about his day. Of course, most high schoolers didn't have his past. Most high schoolers could be trusted. His past showed that he couldn't be trusted and so every night he would tell them all about his day in detail so that they didn't worry about what he was doing. "I won't be late. I mean, after all, Angel has a test tomorrow." The punishment came swiftly and unerringly. Merciless fingers dealt out the retribution in the form of tickles as Will heroically tried not to giggle while on the phone. "What?. . . I love you too, Mum." Hanging up he shouted, "You bastard! You evil bastard!"

"I thought we decided that you wouldn't mention the test!" Angel laughed as he continued to torture the boy.

"Ger off!"

"You're on top of me. I'm not holding you," said Angel calmly.

"Stop using you _evilll_ logic against me!" Spike tried to crawl away while also endeavoring to catch his breath.

The hands ceased in their movement, "We should get ice-cream later."

"What?" asked Will, still panting.

"You talked about PCP. It reminded me that I need to do a sweep of the graveyards before bed. And I thought I would reward myself afterwards with ice-cream. And then I thought, 'Hey, why not have a pre-killing treat with Will?' So that's how I got to ice-cream."

"Why do you go out hunting every night? Most of us just carry stakes and try to avoid _them_," his voice dropped as he said the last word as though they might appear if he said it too loudly. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"It's my job to make it easier for you to avoid them."

"That's not your job. You aren't the vampire slayer."

Angel just laughed as though Will had said something adorable, "There's no slayer. She's made up to keep young demons and fledglings in line!"

"She's real," Spike said softly.

"How are you so sure?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why the curator for The British Museum would uproot his family and bring them here? My dad's a watcher. Sunnydale is located on top of a mystical magnet. They call it the Hellmouth because you can literally open hell here."

"I read that in a book. . . well actually Willow read it: it was in Latin. So why did you come here?"

Will thought about it for a minute. He didn't want to tell Angel about the past. It had been stupid to bring up slayers. He had just wanted Angel to see that it wasn't his job. So instead of the truth Will told the college boy a curtailed version of the events. "My father was the last slayer's watcher. When she died we moved here. The Watcher's Council sent out scouts to find the new girl. They'll train her up and send her here."

Angel was shocked. He had never known so much about the Giles. It was odd for him to learn that Will knew more about the occult than he himself knew. A sudden thought occurred to him, "What does your mother do?"

Laughing Will said, "She owns an art gallery and tutors you in exchange for babysitting."

"I thought that it might be a family thing."

"It is, for the men."

"So will you become a watcher?"

Clearly, Angel had no idea what he was asking. "I don't know," Will said softly, "there's always been a Giles on the Council. But I could never make Xander do it. So I might have to just take it on the chin. But the Council knows a little too much about me, they might not let me become a watcher. They know about a few . . . lapses in judgment."

The boy went quiet as he slipped into his memories. "Sorry," said Angel, successfully bringing Will back into the present. "I didn't mean to hit on such a heavy topic. . . We seem to do that a lot."

Will smiled but looked tired, "Let's blame it on that bastard Larry." Angel had no idea how heavy the subject really was. "Growing up is just scary, I guess. What are you gonna do after college?"

"I'd like to become an art appraiser for a museum. You get to see so many beautiful things."

Being the son of a curator and an art dealer meant that Will knew all about what Angel was saying. "What's your area of study?"

"British 18th and 19th century drawings."

"You draw, right? I saw a sketch of Willow on your floor."

"I dabble."

"It was amazing. You should try to be a "real live artist"."

Angel laughed, "It seems so self-indulgent. Rich kid decides he wants to be a starving artist? Sounds like someone playing at life. I'm not that skilled."

"It was beautiful, Angel." The older boy said nothing but ran a hand down Will's face. Turning slightly Will licked Angel's index finger painfully slowly. "Skilled hands." He saw that the dark boy was visibly fighting to keep his composure. Smiling brightly Will asked, "Wanna go for ice-cream?"

Lust filled chocolate eyes tried to clear themselves. Angel was making such an effort to be considerate and not push Will. The younger boy had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. "You ready to go?"

Finally letting the laughter bubble out of his chest Will shook his head and said, "Fuck ice-cream!"

"Thank gods," muttered Angel and then said, "I want you so badly, Will. Wanna be inside of you. Can I make love to you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Will laughed as he stroked Angel's face.

"Yeah," Angel nodded with a serious look gracing his face. "Maybe you want something else, something different. Maybe you don't want this. I never want to hurt you." Angel looked slightly anxious as he spoke, willing Spike to understand him.

Will felt oddly content when he said, "I like it when you take care of me."

* * *

"Where's Will?" asked Liz as she sat down to dinner.

Her parents looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Their son saved them from having to talk. "He's at the beach wiv Ngel."

"Why?" Liz asked slowly.

"'A'cause they had a picnic and they like each of-er."

"Xander," Liz spoke in a deceivingly soft voice, "Angel's not a fag."

"ELIZABETH!" shouted Joyce and Rupert in unison.

The boy ignored their parents' outburst. "Yes he is! I saws 'im kissin' Will! And then we played hide in'seek an' Will and me hided in the shower. And Ngel said we was as sil'wy as each of-er! An' he kissed Will's forehead!" He stuck his tongue out at his sister having won the fight.

Liz stared at him and said, "I'm gonna puke." She pushed her chair out and ran upstairs.

"Rupert?" asked Joyce softly. He nodded and followed their daughter. Unsure of whether or not he was in trouble Xander looked at the vegetables he didn't want to eat. Joyce looked at the uneaten carrots and broccoli and finally said, "Want ice-cream?"

With a huge smile Xander asked, "Do we have choc'late?"

"Sure, baby, come into the kitchen." Her son deserved a treat. And then she paused for a moment and said, "I don't ever want you to call anyone a fag. Got that?" Xander nodded and reached for his mum's hand.


	14. 14

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 14?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will talks to his parents.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I still want a happy ending damn it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Staring at the front of his house Will spoke softly, "Is there anyway I can convince you not to go out there?"

"I'll be fine," Angel tried to assure him.

"That's not what I asked," Will said tiredly. "You're an arse, ya know that?"

Through gritted teeth Angel said again, "I'll be fine."

"You could get hurt, or killed, or turned. How long have you been doing this?"

"Nine years, and if I haven't died yet why would I do it tonight?"

"The average life span of an active slayer is six years. These girls with super human powers die. You're living on borrowed time. All you have on your side is righteous anger over your parents. Righteousness can get you a long way. I know why you feel you need to do this, I do. But that anger will fail you."

"Well there is no slayer here and someone has to do it."

"Not you."

"Who then?"

Shaking his head Will said, "Someone else." He sighed, "Come inside and have some hot coco. Go home and get a good night's sleep before the test." Angel leaned over and kissed the boy. Beneath Angel's distinct flavor Will could taste the cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream that Angel had eaten. The taste reminded him of someone else, someone he didn't like to think about. "So that would be a literal kiss off?" he asked against Angel's lips. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me."

"I haven't," Angel sounded a though he was ready to beg.

"There are many ways to hurt someone." He kissed Angel's cheek, "Goodnight." He left the car still shaking his head with disappointment. His shoulders were slumped and he looked so worn from where Angel was sitting. It was only once he reached the front door that Will realized he had left Angel sitting in _his _car. Angel was studying the boy from the passenger set of the DeSoto. It took all of Will's strength not to slam the front door closed behind himself. He didn't want to wake his siblings.

In the kitchen his parents were waiting for him. It was odd, they usually didn't hang around the kitchen, it made the conversation that was about to take place seem far too formal and planned, an intervention of sorts. He looked at his watch, "You aren't late," said his dad, "This isn't a curfew speech."

"Oh," Will poured himself a cup of hot chocolate from the kettle and threw a handful of mini-marshmallows on top. Sudden apprehension dawned on him as he realized what they were going to want to talk to him about. "Bugger. I should have stayed out ten more minutes, then I could have gotten the curfew speech." Rupert laughed, "I got the whole sex and disease talk at school. And, oddly enough, I don't think I'm in danger of getting anyone in a family way." Rupert laughed again. Sighing Will asked softly, "Did you both have to threaten him? Couldn't you have pulled lots or something."

"You threatened him too?" Giles asked his wife.

"God, you two are useless. You couldn't hold a piss-up in a brewery."

"Where is Angel?" Joyce asked with a slight smile.

Looking down Will addressed his words to his marshmallows, "You picked yourself a fine ward, Mum. He's been hunting vampires since he was thirteen. He's out there right now." He watched detachedly as a tear hit the surface of his drink. "We had a tift over it. And I got in a strop and he got all righteous."

"Did you tell him why you were worried?" asked Giles in a soothing voice. Will just shook his head. "Maybe you should."

Will nodded slightly, "But right now I'm gonna go to bed."

He turned to leave but Joyce called after him, "Oh, Will? Oz called twice."

Without turning around he nodded.

* * *

As he walked into his flat Angel threw his keys on the counter. "You're home early," Willow sounded shocked.

Angel nodded, not answering as he walked to the phone. He dialed Will's mobile number. Joyce had given him the number to use in case of an emergency. Angel considered this to be an emergency. The answering machine picked up. "Will, it's Angel. I didn't go hunting. I didn't go because you asked me not to. Please call me back."


	15. 15

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 15?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: A glimpse into Will's past.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I still want a happy ending damn it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Will walked slowly up the stairs endeavoring not to spill the hot drink on himself. His back pocket began to vibrate. "Oz, can't you wait five bloody minutes?" Will asked speaking to the person he believed was calling his mobile.

Pausing on the stairs he studied all the photographs on the wall and his eyes paused over the one of the dead girl. It showed Xander, two hours old, being held by a dark haired young woman. Will was smiling at the camera from over her shoulder. Drusilla looked so beautiful and young in the picture. Of course, Will reflected, it was sort of impossible for a slayer to look anything _but _young. She looked happy and so did he. They hadn't known then that she would be dead within months of the photo being taken. Slayers never lived long and Drusilla had been no exception.

"I miss you, Dru," he said softly, "and I can't lose another person I love to the fucking vampires. What if he got turned? What if I had to watch him get turned? The way I watched you?" He sniffed hard, trying not to cry in front of his dead girlfriend. "How do I stop loving him? I can't love him, Dru. I'm not strong enough." He felt ill and ashamed of his weaknesses. Watcher shouldn't be weak? What would his godfather, Roger Wyndham-Pryce, think? He had been trying to get Will's father to send him to the Watcher's Academy. But then the council had learned about his dating Drusilla and had been furious.

Watchers should never date slayers, even if the watcher was only a watcher-in-training. After that Roger had stopped pressing Rupert to send Will to the academy. And then, well, with everything that happened after Dru's death Roger had pretty much cut the Giles' out of his life. However, Rupert Giles was still the best watcher on the council and so he was going to be watching the next slayer. The hypocrisy was laughable: no one would have the Giles to dinner but they would let the protector of the world live with them.

He continued up the stairs on shaky legs. He unlocked his door swiftly and relocked it behind himself before sinking on to his bed. The hot chocolate was now tepid chocolate which he gulped down. The warm liquid soothed his throat, rough with unshed tears. The comforting drink made him feel slightly better.

Slowly pulling his phone out he thought to check his messages and see what Oz wanted. A smile settled over his face as he listened to Angel's words. Angel was a good man. And maybe, just maybe, when he told the college boy the truth he would still be able to look him in the eye. He had no delusions about Angel telling him that they could still be together. He knew the older boy would want nothing to do with him once Angel knew about Will's past. But maybe they could be friends. Maybe Angel wouldn't shrink away in disgust if their hands bumped.

His parents were going to LA the next day and returning Thursday. His mother had an artist and dealer convention to go to and his father had some meetings with Council members. Angel was going to stay over to take care of Liz and Xander. That's when he would explain, once the kids were in bed he would tell Angel about Drusilla, and. . . and everything else. But at that moment he just wanted to call Angel and thank him, he wanted to pretend to have a boyfriend, if only for tonight. He knew that it cost Angel to not go out and he was touched by the action.

Still smiling he listened to Angel's phone ring. But the smile fall off his face when he heard a woman's voice pick up the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi, Willow? This is Will- Angel's friend. Sorry to call so late. Is, is Angel still up?"

Willow heard the slight stutter and felt guilty for be the reason for the boy's nervousness. "Yeah, I'll go get him for you. Don't worry about the time we're all night owls here. This morning, I wasn't angry at you. I wasn't even angry. I was just being bitchy with Angel and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just get a little overzealous when it comes to academics. I'm sorry." He heard her knocking on wood. "Angel? Will's on the phone."

"Hey," he said as he took the phone off his best friend.

"Thank you," said Will softly.

He could almost see Angel's smirk as the darker boy said, "Well, I figured I could take a night off: for you."

"I know that you must think I'm a total nutter. But I'll explain meself tomorrow. Ok?"

Angel nodded but remembered that Will couldn't see him, "Alright," he said finally.

"Ok, well," there was a slightly awkward pause, "good luck on your test. And sleep well, Angel."

"G'night, Will."

* * *

When he finally called Oz the redhead had been irritated. He wanted to know where Will had been all day. But when Will told his friend about Angel and the beach Oz went quiet. Quiet even by Oz's standards. He told Will they were having a band practice the next day. But the conversation left the blond confused as the session had been set up for days. Oz hung up quickly.

Will knew he wouldn't get any sort of an explanation until he actually saw the boy in the flesh. And sadly, that flesh would not be seen until after school. Oz was a college kid at SU, so Will wouldn't be able to talk to him during the day. Sometimes, Will hated that one of his two friends didn't go to his school.

* * *

As he sat across from her in Pierre's he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. Pierre's was one of Sunnydale's nicer restaurants and they had been there many times. "Why are you smiling?" asked Cordelia, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Just thinking. Remember when we first came here and I managed to spill water everywhere? Christ, I was so nervous." He laughed.

She laughed too but shook her head slowly, "Nuh-uh, Mister, you aren't allowed to do the tender remembering thing. You did the dumping so you have to do the guilty party act."

"Is that what the book on dating etiquette says?" he asked taking a small sip of water.

"It's what I say."

"Well then I'm sure the book says it too. You practically wrote it."

"I'm not sure if I'm meant to be insulted," she said leaning back in her chair, farther away from her ex. "One of us needed to know what they were doing! We can't all be naïve innocence embodied! I mean you're the oh-so-jaded rocker and yet I had to nurse you along! Now you're gonna say that it's all some sort of a formula?"

"Tha's not what I meant, Cor. You're just so good at all of this. And as you say: I'm a total loser."

"No you aren't," she said softly, "I don't wanna fight, Will."

"I don't either. You're my friend."

"I. . . I just don't get it. I don't get why we broke up, Will. Maybe you could. . . explain?" she let her words trail off.

When he opened his mouth Will had no idea what he was going to say. No one was more shocked than he when he said, "Cordelia, I think I'm bent."

Cordelia studied her ex as she sipped her diet coke and finally spoke softly, "I know about Larry. But I also know about Dru and Cecily. So you're just kinda bent. Right?"

"How did you know about Larry?" Will could feel his face burning.

"Oh, Will," she reached out and took his hand, "Everyone knows about Larry. He thought it was funny."

"Oh. . . well," he paused, stunned at the revelation, "Um. . . yeah. I think I'm totally bent."

"But what about Dru? And Cecily? And, hey, let's not forget me!"

He smiled slightly, still numbed knowing that everyone knew about Larry, "Drusilla was perfection and I was very young. Cecily was the most shallow, vapid, and feminine girl I've ever met. She was my last ditch attempt at straitness."

Cordelia interrupted, "Well if she was your last attempt what the hell were we? What am I?"

Another smile settled on his mouth; a happier one. "You're my best mate: the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was a complete train wreak when we met. She'd been dead for 22 months and I was still counting it in days. But you made me so happy. I mean, after everything, after having to leave England because I disgraced my family; you made me laugh again. You made it ok for me to not hate everything including meself. And I mistook my adoration to be something else. Not something stronger than what I feel for you. Just different," he shrugged. "What I feel for you is the deepest of affections not love. I just wish I had seen that before we started dating." She hit his arm, hard. "Ow!"

"You jerk! I was so worried about that stupid picnic and it really was for Angel!" she sounded so relieved, "-Were you cheating on me?" The question was tacked on as it occurred to her.

"Never. No! You know I wouldn't do that."

She laughed, sounding lighter now, "God! I've been obsessing over why we broke up. I was trying to figure out what I'd done wrong or if there was another girl. But you're gay!"

She sounded so happy and Will was so relieved that he didn't even mind how loudly she said it. And he was totally serious when he said, "They have that whole thing about nature and nurture, I don't know. But, if anyone could have straightened me out it would have been you: you're my girl, Cor." Cordelia beamed at him as he signaled to the waiter for the cheque.


	16. 16

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 16?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Jesse and Xander fight. Will makes oblique references to the past while talking to Oz.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Remember how this was supposed to be the happy non-angst story to counteract OTOS? Yeah, that's sort of over now.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

NOTE: Wes is not a Wyndham-Pryce in this story.

* * *

"My babysitter could beat up yer babysitter!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ngel!"

Angel ran into the kitchen expecting to see one of his wards bleeding. Instead he saw Jesse and Xander exactly where he had left them moments before. They were both sat at the kitchen counter with large hunks of chocolate cake in front of them. Xander's face was covered in chocolate icing while Jesse had been more invested in arguing than in eating. "What?" he asked slightly agitated and riled to begin with. He had been trying to get Buffy to come downstairs but she refused to eat with her younger brother who she said was, "a complete and total idiot."

"Jesse saids tha' you couldn's beat up his babysitter."

"She's a teenage girl," said Angel slightly confused.

Jesse smiled at his victory, "See? Cecily would win!"

Swallowing, Angel asked, "Cecily Adams?" Jesse nodded but said nothing as he had a mouthful of a piece cake that was too big to talk through. As Angel pictured the petite brunette who had dropped the boy off he said softly, "I could cream her." With a high five to Xander he laughed.

"Is Buffy sulkin'?" asked Xander knowing that Angel had been standing by the locked door of his sister's room for twenty minutes.

"Don't call her Buffy, you know Liz doesn't like it."

"Buffy's sulking?" asked Will walking in from the living room.

Rolling his eyes Angel said, "Thanks for the reinforcement."

"Don't call her Buffy, Xan. It only upsets her when I call her Buffy so you're just gonna lessen the impact." Will stole a bit of cake off of his brother's plate and dropped his backpack to the floor with a thud.

"She wanted me to dump them on you and take her to a movie. But I'd promised the boys a full scale navel battle in the bathtub and her bedtime's eight o'clock."

Will smirked as Angel kissed his cheek. "I should go take a shower, redo my face, and go to practice."

"I like this. Nice and ephemeral." Angel ran a finger over Will's cheekbone. The pale blue and silver shimmer belayed his blush. "Go take your shower. I'm gonna go check on your sister." Turning to the little boys he said, "Finish your cake." He picked up Liz's backpack and followed Will upstairs.

"Yer babysitter kissed yer b-ofer. Tha's gross!" said Jesse before turning back to his cake.

* * *

"Missed you last night," said Will softly as they reached the top of the stairs.

"My bed felt really cold without you," Angel replied as he backed Will up against the wall. As they kissed the whole world fell away. Nothing existed outside their tongues, their bodies pressed close together, their wandering hands, the soft moan Will pulled from Angel's chest as he slipped his palm into the older boy's back pocket. They didn't hear the door open.

The thing that finally pulled them back into reality was the sound of Liz shrieking, "Ohmigod! Will! You knew I liked him so you perverted him just to spite me! I think I'm gonna be sick: you're so disgusting."

Glancing between the pair Angel saw the steely resolve and resentment in the girl's face and the myriad of emotions that played on his lover's visage. Disappointment, betrayal, hurt, anger, and shame all flooded the boy's expression. And turning back to the girl Angel said, "You're wrong, Buffy," he stressed the name she hated. "Will had nothing to do with my perversion. I was like this when we met." He pulled Will in for a loving, demanding kiss, "Try to be fast in the shower," he whispered against Will's lips, "I have to fill the tub for the boys."

"You kiss me like that up against a wall and then tell me to be quick?" he asked raising a scarred eyebrow.

Glancing down at Spike's slightly tented pants Angel smiled, "Well, as fast as you can be without blistering your palm." Will laughed breathily and left Angel alone with his sister without even glancing at the girl.

"I had no idea you were so sick," she said with vehemence.

"I'm downright terminal, sweetheart." He threw her bag at her feet, "Do us all a favour and do your homework."

When Will left he saw the boys having great fun, standing in the bathtub with warm water up to their knees, they were having a large scale navel war. When he got to the band practice there was a rather less fun, yet no smaller, land war going on.

"I know I'm not a drummer-"

"No, you aren't."

"I'm just saying. If you sped up at the beginning you would be able to slowdown at the end where we're having the timing issues."

Will liked Wes. He liked having another English person around. He liked how easily shocked the proper boy was. He liked that Wesley was 15 which meant that Will wasn't the youngest. He liked Wes' abilities on the keyboard. But he knew that the boy knew bugger all about drums. And he could see that Gunn was becoming steadily more pissed as the boy questioned his logic. Sometimes Wesley could be like a terrier with a bone: he just wouldn't let go.

Oz grabbed his arm and pulled Will into the studio apartment's toilet Will couldn't help but laugh. "How was yesterday?" the redhead asked.

"Lovely," Will smiled.

"That's great," Oz smiled tightly, "what did he say about Dru and the other stuff?"

Will faltered, "I haven't told him quite yet."

"You haven't known him long. It's understandable that you don't trust him yet," Oz spoke in his normal soft voice. Internally he was thrilled. He knew everything about his friend.

Laughing again Will said, "No I do. I'm gonna tell him tonight. It's just hard to fit into conversation."

"What will you say about the vampires?"

"He already knows. He kills vampires as a hobby."

"What about werewolves?"

"He's not a fanatic. He sees more than just black and white."

Oz blinked at him which was the equivalent of a head nod from anyone else.

From the other room Wes' voice could still be heard. Will rolled his eyes. "Sad thing is he's right for once. If Gunn started faster he could drop it at the end," said Oz resignedly, "We're not gonna practice tonight, wanna coke?"


	17. 17

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 17?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Xander spills the beans. We find out what Spike really means. Spike comes clean.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I loves that story. I loves the angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Angel carried the tired boy up the stairs. Jesse's mother had picked the boy up hours before and Xander was as floppy as a rag doll. But bedtime was always a struggle with the boy, often tearful always reluctant. So Angel tried to make it a calm, pleasant experience. He always took the boy up early and walked slowly up the stairs as they discussed the myriad of photos on the stairwell wall. 

He noticed one that was new to him. A stunning girl was holding a newborn while a dark-haired Will Stood behind her looking happier than Angel had ever seen him. "Who's she?" he asked pointing to it with his chin.

"Tha's Drusiwa. She was Will's gi'lfriend fers a long time."

"Was she nice?"

"She dieded, I don't 'member her."

"How did she die?" asked Angel swallowing a lump in his throat.

"She was a swayer, the vamp-res gotted her. She was special. She gotted vis-ons. But she was called as the swayer and the Conswa didn't finded her fast 'nough. The vamp-res gotter there first. They kilt her mummy and daddy and they reapt her in a field and thens her vis-ons got scarier."

Angel felt ill. There was a Xander word for rape? A word that was applicable to Will's girlfriend? "Then what happened?" for once the college boy wasn't egging Xand on.

"She camed and wived wiv us. But she was crazy 'cause of the vamp-res. But nice crazy. And she and Will loveded each ofer very much and she called Will Spike 'acause he's always so spikey- all happy an' sad. Mummy and Dada askeded why we calls him tha'. Buts Will never tol' 'em. Liz tolds me. Then she dieded."

Xander told the story like he told all his stories, with rapt glee at the adventure he was relaying. "And how do you know all of this?" Angel asked hoping that the boy would tell him that he had been watching it unfurl from his position on a spaceship, hoping Xander was lying. All the while he felt like he was somehow outside of his body, watching, nightmare like.

"Mummy and Dada talks about it sometimes when they thinked I was 'sleep. But I wasn't 'sleep!" he sounded so proud and Angel tried to smile.

Xander got tucked into bed with his hippo and sucked his thumb as Angel read him a story. The college boy laid with him until he fell asleep and then he walked calmly to the bathroom and threw up. He washed his face but could still tasted the acrid flavour behind his nose. He rinsed his mouth twice and glanced into the looking glass. All he saw was a pale, scared boy. But this wasn't his past to freak out over. He wasn't allowed to be frightened or horrified by it because soon Will was coming home. And Will had promised to tell him about everything. And Angel was going to have to act as though it were the first time he had heard the story. And he would have to be strong and hold the boy. Staring at himself in the mirror he tried to school his expression into something normal, relaxed.

As he left the bathroom he wanted nothing more than to sink into the couch and not think about anything until Will came home. But as he passed, Buffy's door swung open. "Don't you love Xander's stories?" she asked with a falsely light smile. Angel would have loved to have allowed himself to believe her.

But instead he just studied her and said softly, "Vampires are real, slayers are real, and Xander wasn't lying."

"Will told you?" she asked looking scandalized.

"No, I knew long before I met your family." He looked at his watch, "It's time for bed. Good night, Liz, sleep well."

She smiled maliciously and he could see the wheels turning in her head. "After she died he started hanging out with all the druggies." 

"He was grieving," Angel shrugged.

"No," she looked gleeful. But the look didn't become her as it did Xander, "He was a junkie. That's why we had to leave England."

It was like a slap in the face. He knew that she hated her brother but to make up such an atrocious story was sick. Did she so badly want them to brake up? What she didn't realize was that it didn't matter. Nothing she could do or say would make him look at Will any differently. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

* * *

Walking into his house Will saw Angel sitting on the couch gazing off into space. "How was your jam session?" Angel asked sounding someone dead. The kids could exhaust anyone.

Will smirked, "Jam session? The kids today are calling it rehearsal. We got nothing done. Wes and Gunn just argued. Kids in bed?"

"Just you and me," said Angel with a tired nod as the boy flopped down beside him. "So," his voice wasn't casual, though it was clearly trying to be. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

He'd been thinking about it all night; he was positive Angel was going to dump him. So he had a plan: he would dump Angel instead. He couldn't bear to expose himself _and_ get kicked. "I know it was unfair of me to ask you to stay home the other night. My first girlfriend was a slayer. I watched vampires murder her. We went out for Indian food one night. We did a sweep of a graveyard on the way home. And we were surrounded by at least forty vamps. I couldn't get to her. They held me. They didn't even have the good grace to kill me too. They turned her as I watched and tried to make her feed off of me. But she, she wanted Xander. The vamps thought it was funny. But I guess it wasn't entertaining enough because they gave me a stake and let me go and told me to stake her. I couldn't. I, I," he caught his breath "I knew she wasn't my girlfriend, but she was still warm, she was wearing the perfume I gave her for her birthday. I couldn't ram a piece of wood through her," he breathed slowly in and out trying to stop his tears, "so I just ran. I was on track at school and I flat out ran and I guess they let me go, because I couldn't have outrun them. I'm sorry, but I can't lose someone else that I care for to them."

"Ok," said Angel simply.

"Ok?" asked Will not sure of the meaning.

Angel shrugged, "I'll stop."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"So what are you saying?" Will sat silently examining his hands and horror swept over Angel's face, "Don't dump me."

"Were we dating?" Will asked but then quickly shook his head. "You don't have to stay here. I understand your wanting to leave. I can take care of the kids. I'm sorry, Angel."

Angel shook his head slowly, "I'm not going home and you're not dumping me."

"I can't ask you to stop hunting."

"You didn't ask me. I hate to say it, and sound crass, but my family's dead, they're not coming back, no amount of vengeance can bring them back to me. I like you, Will, you make me happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time."

Suddenly Will was frightened. Angel was gonna dump him when Spike told him the whole truth. He was gonna be honest and get kicked for it. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"It doesn't matter-"

Will interrupted him wanting the pain to be over as quickly as possible, "I'm a junkie! After Dru died I was strung out for months. And I got all these piercing, and I put on all this make-up, and dyed my hair and filled my veins up with smack. And, and, god!" he laughed a breathy laugh in bitter recollection, "I've never seen my parent's so disappointed. Don't give up your whole world for me. I'm not worth it, Angel, I'm a loser." If he destroyed himself Angel would have nothing to add, couldn't make him feel any smaller than his own words already had. "We moved here, not to get away from Drusilla's ghost, but from my dealers. My friends." He saw the shock and horror with Angel's eyes and misread it as disgust. He didn't know that Angel was just stunned that Liz hadn't been lying. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I lo-" he cut himself off, "I like you. I wanted to tell you after the club on Saturday but the way you were looking at me made me feel so good. And when you touched me I forgot about the past. I felt beautiful. It wasn't until we were in the shower and you touched my arms that I remembered. And we were making plans for lunch; it felt nice and domestic. I should have told you. I mean, god, it's sick. I'm sitting here justifying lying to you by saying that it was something you did. Like my cowardice is somehow your fault for treating me nicely. I'm a pathetic bastard. You had the right to know about the disgusting -thing- you were bathing with-"

"You are _not_ disgusting, you're beautiful," Angel said with conviction.

Will looked up briefly, confused by the other boy's words when he knew that Angel had to be repulsed by him but he continued, "My friends were educated and rich. We never shared needles or spoons. You can't catch anything from me. But I should have told you. I'm sorry. You honestly don't need to stay. You can leave. I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I'll leave you alone." He had no plans for asking the boy for forgiveness as he was too afraid it wouldn't be granted, too afraid Angel might laugh at him like Larry or Cecily. He got up to leave the room but Angel grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back down on the couch.

Will's head was stooped and he looked dejected as he sat rubbing his inner arms, a nervous habit Angel had noticed before. There were slight scars marring his inner elbow. "You've been given a second chance here. You've been clean for, what? Two years?" Will nodded. "And you didn't catch anything?" Will nodded. "So this could have had much worse consequences. Don't throw this away. Don't throw me away."

Will's head shot up and he stared in wonderment at the boy. All he saw was Angel looking scared, scared that Will would force him to leave. There was no disgust or hatred or pity. There was want, and fear, concern. "I love you, Angel," he whispered before he could think to stop himself.

Shock washed over the dark haired boy, "No one's ever. . . not like. . . I mean." His flustered state made it practically impossible for him to tell Will that he had never heard those words from a lover before.

Will understood the boy's confusion. Sliding into Angel's lap with a worn laugh he said, "It only seems fair I get to be your first for something. You're my first in almost everything." He dropped his head onto Angel's shoulder and focused on breathing evenly. He was exhausted, and confused, and the college kid smelled so damn good.

The boy in his arms was gray, shaking, and covered with a sheen of sweat. Angel realized how hard it must have been for Will to tell the truth. He had some secrets that he couldn't imagine telling his lover, he was still too scared, maybe someday, the same day he would be able to tell Will he loved him without having to be afraid. He was touched by the boy's honesty; amazed by his bravery. "You should go to bed."

"Come with me?" he asked.

Tensing slightly Angel said, "Is that really a good idea?"

"I'm not asking you to fuck me 'til I scream and wake my siblings." He smiled slightly, "Mum didn't put any towels in the spare room."

Confused Angel had no idea what Will was trying to say, "I know where the linen closet is."

"That doesn't matter. If she thought you were gonna sleep in there she would have left towels. They didn't expect you to sleep there. No one cares."

"Your siblings?"

"Xander likes that we're together and I don't care what Liz thinks. Please come to bed?"

Angel let Will lead him upstairs turning out the lights and grabbing his overnight bag ass they went. Fiddling with his keys Will leaned against the door, kissing Angel and unfastening the locks all at once. They fell through the doorway both laughing into the other's mouth. Relocking the door took milliseconds for Will's skilled hands and then he turned his attention back to the older boy. Stripping each other's many layers with slow, warm touch they couldn't help but laugh again. It was all so foreign, slow, and innocent when compared to the encounters they had shared before. Biting his lip Will looked at the floor. He was as nervous as all hell. Before he had been some boy, not Angel's boyfriend. Before Angel hadn't known about Dru, or the drugs, or anything. It had been sex. This was real; they were playing for keeps.

Watching the blond Angel could see the tension in all of the boy's lines. Angel kissed the boy's face softly as he pulled Will's belt off. The tight jeans rolled off his hips under the pressure of Angel's hands. "So beautiful," Angel whispered happily as Will kicked off his trousers. Standing naked Will smiled slightly, ducking his head further. He felt foolish being bare while Angel was still practically fully clothed save for shoes and sweater. His warm fingers made short work of the dark clothes Angel was so fond of.

The older boy turned Will's face up towards him and smiled. Taking his hand Angel pulled his lover into the adjoining bathroom. He locked the doors swiftly. One led to Buffy's room, one to the hall and one back into Will. Having shut off all exits Angel flipped on the harsh lights. The stark lighting hurt blue eyes. And he watched as Angel turned on the water and tested it to feel when it got warm. The college boy pulled his boyfriend in front of himself. Studying Will in the mirror Angel started to wash the boy's face gently. When he was finished he turned the taps off and stood silently staring at his boy in the reflection. "What?" asked Will laughing.

"So beautiful," repeated Angel. Will laughed but Angel shook his head seriously. "You're the best man I've ever met." He slid his hands over the tracks that covered Will's arms. He held the boy gently so that he couldn't shy away. "You're good, and kind, and sweet, and funny, and clever. You're just beautiful. Fucking hot," he whispered the last words with hot breath into Will's ear.

Will smiled and craned his neck to kiss Angel slowly. He felt lighter than he had in a long time. It was good that Angel knew everything. He felt safe and clean with the older boy. His boyfriend. Unlocking the doors he led Angel back into his room. The older boy paused to relock the door: he didn't want Buffy to come in. He stopped abruptly when he noticed Will's bed. A four poster, huge, dark wood bed sat in the corner. A lace canopy stretched over the top.

"Funky bed," he laughed.

Will laughed throatily as he pulled Angel along. "Dru brought it with her from her house. She willed it to me."

"Would she mind me sleeping in it?" asked Angel softly.

"She'd like you," Will said as he climbed in to said bed. "Knowing her?" he asked with a knowing, fond laugh, "She have wanted to tape us having sex, and sell it on the internet, and then climb in with us."

Angel laughed too as he slid in next to his boy and pulled the blond into his arms. And as he drifted off he was struck by how nice it was to have someone to sleep with. Just sleep, with nothing else.


	18. 18

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 18?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Liz finds them in a really non-compromising position.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I told you that babysitter!Angel could fix the problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

At a quarter to four a soft thudding woke him. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. And then he couldn't stop the huge smile from wiping itself over his face. He kissed Will's curly blond head and settled down to go back to sleep. The thudding noise came again. Soft baby fists, make soft baby noises. Xander was knocking.

"Just a second, buddy!" he called slipping out of bed and riffling through his bag for pants. He nearly fell on his arse as he tried to quickly squirm into them. Grabbing a pair of dark sweats off the floor he tried to dress his comatose lover.

"Is it mornin'?" asked Will sleepily around his thumb.

"No, babe, lift your hips for me."

Will did as he was told as his thumb slipped out of his mouth and he groggily opened his eyes to watch as Angel walked to the door. Unlocking it he swung it open to reveal Xander looking extremely distressed. He stood wringing his hands as he said, "I had a hobbiral nightwear! But Will doesn like peopwl in his woom!"

"Hey, pet. Angel's having a hobbiral nightwear too." Will smirked at the ugly Santas that marred his lover's pant legs. "Anyway, you're allowed in my room. It's just the others who aren't welcome."

"Will's a skweamer," Xander told Angel as he crossed the room.

"What!" asked Angel as he left the door open a little so Xander could leave if he wanted to. He watched as the blond gave his brother a hand up and crossed back over to the bed.

"When I have nightmares," clarified Will as Xander wasted no time in cuddling up to his older brother, "I scream, and I don't like company after a nightmare." The kid was already asleep. Will studied Angel as he climbed back into bed looking like a large, lazy cat. "But I'd like some company now," Angel took his hand, watched the boy who was cradled between them, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Like a well oiled machine the older Giles children always got to school on time. It wasn't because they were good friends who helped each other. In fact, their loathing for one another made it so that they had created an elaborate dance so as to never force them together for any extended period of time. Liz would take a shower and then bang three times on her brother's door to let him know it was his turn. She would go down stairs and put bread in the toaster. Then she would go up to get dressed. Will would run down in a towel to pop out the toast, leaving his sister's buttered toast on the counter for her, and would go back up to pull on clothes. They would meet at his car and drive silently for ten minutes until he dropped her off at Sunnydale Central School. Five minutes later he would be smoking in Sunnydale High's car park

But that Tuesday morning was different. When Liz went to knock on the door it was ajar. As her fist touched the wood it swung open. The scene in front of her made her scream, "You fucking perverts!"

The girl bolted down the stairs. Will sat up and stretched slowly, "Stay with the kid." He nodded to the still sleeping Xander, "Good morning, pet." He kissed Angel's face as he climbed over his prone lover to get out of bed.

But, mum! You have to come home. They're perverts, they molested Xander, it's sick!"

Rolling his eyes Will pulled the phone out of his sister's hands. "Hi, Mum. I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" asked Joyce sounding bewildered.

"Nothing happened to Xan-"

"I know, honey, don't even finish the sentence."

"Xander had a nightmare and climbed into bed with us."

"Is he ok now?"

Will smiled slightly, "I think he was just afraid without you two here. He misses you. How's work?"

"Met some very nice buyers who want all of the Cartwright collection from the gallery. So I said I would call them when I got home. And Daddy had his first meeting with the representatives from the Council. They finally found the slayer. She's nice. She's from northern California."

"So you're saying she's a hick?" he asked as he sat down at the counter.

"You'd better be nice."

"She's coming here?"

"Yep. You'll like Faith. Have a nice Tuesday."

"You too." Hanging up he turned to Liz, "Get dressed and get in my car."

"Are they coming home?"

"On Thursday night."

He felt ill as he walked back up the stairs. Smiling sadly Angel asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Same as ever," said the blond pulling on clothes. As he walked to the mirror he didn't look at his lover. Pulling gel through his hair Will tried to calm down. Putting metal bolts and loops through holes in his face he chanted silently that she didn't mean it. Applying lip liner and gloss he promised himself it was a stage she'd grow out of. Lining his eyes with kohl he reminded himself that Buffy was just a kid, that he loved her. Once he'd finished his face he spoke softly, "Xan's school starts at ten."

"Will, try to talk to her," Angel said in an equally soft tone.

"She's never forgiven me for making us move here. This is another reason to hate me. She's not gonna stop hating me for dating you. But I'll talk to her."

* * *

The first three minutes of the ride were filled with icy silence. Liz sat fuming and looking out the window. And finally when he could take it no more Will pulled off the road onto the hard shoulder.

"I'm gonna be late!" whined Elizabeth.

"I'll write you a note!" He nearly shouted as he pulled at his hair, "I'll only say it once. You can hate me for the heroin, you can hate me for forcing us to leave home, you can hate me for dating Angel. But don't hate me for being gay. Drop all of this "fag" and "pervert" shit. You know that I would never hurt Xander. And it doesn't make you look cleaver or better than me. You're my sister and I love you. I don't want you to hate me but if you have to hate me then do it for something more rational. All right?" he smiled pleadingly.

Liz was silent for a long time before saying, "Fine. This week I'll hate you because of Angel, and next week for the drugs," she smiled too, just a little smile, to show that she knew she maybe wasn't so "in the right".

"Thank you. And, don't take this the wrong way," he said pulling back onto the road, "he's 22. Even if he was straight he couldn't have dated you."

"I'm not a little kid!" she shouted.

"I know," he remember being 11 and thinking he was a grown up. Now he was 17 and realized that he was still a stupid little kid, "But in the eyes of the law he'd be a pedophile. I didn't do this to hurt you. I really like him. And he makes me feel really good about stuff. I'm sorry you like him too. But he wants to be your friend and it could be cool if you tried. We're taking Xander to a movie about Cartoon animals overcoming adversity and I know he'd like it if you came. And I'd like it because you know they'll both get weepy when the dad gorilla dies or what have you and I won't have anyone to heckle it with if you don't come."

"I'll see how much homework I have," she shrugged as they pulled up at her school, "Would you write me a note?" Nodding he got a notebook from his bag.

'To whom it may concern,

Please excuse Elizabeth for her tardiness. We are having a slight crisis and our parents are out of town. Everything is fine now and our parents will be back on Thursday night. If you have any questions please call the babysitter, Angel, on his mobile phone: 555-6241.

William Giles'


	19. 19

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 19?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Larry talks to Will. Angel gets a call from Mr. Wood and talks to his favourite teacher.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. I need more of that!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

"Word is that you and Cordy broke up." Skipping his morning fags had put Will in a foul mood. Taking out his anger on his books had done nothing to soothe him. So he had slammed his locker and stood silently as Larry came to lean on the locker next to his.

Will just sighed as he heard the boy's opener. Rumors had been flying around school the day before. "Yeah, apparently I killed her cat, or eviscerated my own brother, because I worship Satan. Or it was because her father caught me deep throating their pool boy. I like to think his name is Enrique, it makes me feel manly."

"So who was the guy at the club?"

"Angel."

Larry waited for more details but upon seeing that none were to be offered he prompted, "Who's Angel?"

"My boyfriend," said Spike hurriedly, "I have to get to class."

"What are you doing Friday?"

Will couldn't stem the manic laughter that bubbled from his chest. "You kicked me when I needed a friend. But now that I'm in a cool band, now that I'm Cordelia Chase's ex, you want me? Dating me now would be salacious. I'm outside the high school hierarch because I sing for the hottest college band and I dumped the prettiest girl in school? I'm interesting now; back then I was just your _friend_. Fuck you, Larry. I have a boyfriend. And you're a loser."

Applause came from behind him and he turned to see Cordy smiling her brightest smile, "Walk me to class before we're late?"

* * *

"Hello? Xander, don't put that in your mouth! Sorry, hello?" said a young, haggard voice.

"Angel? This is the principal from Elizabeth's school, Robin Wood."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Wood?" asked the college boy as he confiscated his keys from the toddler. He hated driving but knew he couldn't get Xander to class and get to his morning class if he walked. So he had gotten his father's Cadillac out of storage.

"Elizabeth was late this morning. The note from her brother said there was a crisis and I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Angel paused, "That's very thorough of you. I mean, the principal doesn't usually call for lateness."

"Liz is a special girl."

The laugh came before Angel could think to stop it, "Is it true she burnt down the gym?"

"No," Woods' scandalized tone made it seem as though the very idea was ridiculous. "It was just the girls' locker room. Liz just needs a little guidance."

"Well, we had a rough morning but everything's alright now."

"If there is anything you need while the Gileses are away don't hesitate to call the school."

* * *

His morning class dragged. It seemed somehow surreal. He went to his lecture, compared notes with his classmates, and went to buy milk and "fruit snacks" for the Giles kids. On Tuesdays Angel had two classes with a large gap in between them. Sadly he would have to miss his second class, a lecture he always enjoyed, as it clashed with the pick up time of Xander's playschool.

Thankfully he knew the teacher well. Sunnydale U used the Donning system of mentors and students. Angel was quite close to his Don, Professor Mackeever, so he felt no apprehension in seeking the man out. Professor Mackeever had helped him with his schedule, had put him in contact with Joyce, had been the first person Angel had spoken to when he had started having "freakish, frightening" feelings for Penn.

The art department was where Angel lived when at school. If he wasn't at work, in bed, or in a cemetery he was invariably cordoned off from the world in his own little studio. He promised himself he would stop dallying with art once he finished school. That he would only indulge his fantasy until it became time to pretend to be a grown up. Professor Mackeever smiled widely at him. "Angel, what can I do you for?"

"I'm going to be missing class today and I was hoping you had the notes for today's lecture." Mackeever was one of those bless-ed teachers who handed out the notes to his classes before he even began talking.

"Sure, follow me to the risograph machine and I'll give you a copy. Is there an emergency?"

"No, I'm paying Joyce by babysitting. She's out of town right now and I need to pick up her youngest from daycare."

"Xander's a nice kid," said Mackeever gathering up his notes and walking towards the office. "So how are her other kids?"

"Liz can be difficult at times but we rub along. I really like Will."

The man noted the lilt of Angel's voice and studied his student for a moment. He placed the first sheet into the risograph as he asked, "Angel? Isn't he 15? He used to sit in his mother's gallery and sulk while doing his homework."

"He's 17 and he doesn't sulk that much."

"Does Joyce know?"

"She knows, she likes me."

"Be careful, ok?" The man's tone became lighter as he said, "You look good, happy and well rested. I like it when my undergrads are healthy."

"Well rested?" Angel smirked at Mackeever's paternal words, "Xander climbed into bed after a nightmare."

"Cute," said the man with a small smile as he handed the student 15 pages of notes.

"Very domestic." Angel waved the pages, "Thank you for this."

"Read chapter 40 for next week."


	20. 20

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 20?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will talks to his dad's disciple. Angel meets Kate. And Xander strikes up a conversation with an arsehole.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Where are you, honey?

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

Free period was always fruitful for Will, but he never did school work. Generally he avoided the library as he had enough social problems without being, "The kid who hangs out with his father the librarian". He had been hanging out in the senior lounge since freshman year. No one had ever argued with his being there as even the seniors were intimidated by him. Today he was rewriting "Good Girls Don't" so that it was now about a guy meeting a transvestite saying that while good girls wouldn't he most likely would. He was planning on forcing Oz to sing it as punishment for his recent weirdness. What Will never understood was why Oz always agreed to go along with it. The generally quiet boy had just shrugged when Will had suggested that he should sing lead one night. Will had said it would have shock value. But the real shock had been Oz's amazing voice. 

Sunnydale High had a policy against mobile phones so Will left the lounge and headed for his dad's office. Jenny Calendar was behind the counter reading. "Hey, Jen!"

"That's Miss Calendar when we're here, young man." Will couldn't quell his laughter even though he did make an effort, "Will, pretend I'm an adult!"

"You called me young man!" The last time they'd been together they'd been having a chicken war in a swimming pool. Will and Xander had trounced Jenny and Liz. "You're only a year older than Angel."

"The babysitter?"

"Among other things."

Silence spread between them until she lost her calm and said, "Spill it, William. I know his roommate Willow, I'm her tutor: she's a witch. What's going on with Angel? "

"I don't think I can discuss it with a substitute librarian. After all, you're practically a teacher: this is my personal life and I'm not sure it would be totally appropriate."

"Call me Jen!"

"I don't know, you're a lot older than me. My father's protégée." He shook his head apparently woeful at not being able to confide in her, "How's librarian school? Is learning about the decimal system fascinating?"

"You can come behind the counter," she said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Can I make an illegal mobile call?"

"Sure!"

"Excellent," he jumped the counter, "Let me go call Angel, y'know, my boyfriend."

Before she could ask any question he had walked into the office and locked the door.

* * *

"Hi," said Angel nervously, "I'm Liam Angel O'Rourke. I'm here for Xander Giles?" 

"It's so nice to meet you," said the blonde woman, "Xander can't get over you." He smiled, "I'm Kate by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"Xander!" she called.

The boy looked up from the Barbies he was using to play "murder victim" with Jesse. "'Ngel!" The boy's eyes lit up and he ran across the room throwing himself at Angel and landing mid hip.

"Ooph," said Angel pretending the boy weighed a ton,. He lifted the boy up to rest on his hip better "You're getting so big. You'll be able to carry me soon. How was your day?"

"Good! I di'n't nap!"

He threw the woman an apologetic and commiseration look just before his cell phone went off, "Sorry," he laughed apologetically, "let me just-"

"Go right ahead," said the girl watching the pair with a smile.

"Hello?. . . Hey, you! Say hey to your brother." He looked at the toddler and said, "It's Will."

"Hi, Will!" shouted the boy, not yet polished on the mechanics of using a phone.

"Hello?" asked Angel taking the phone back, "Yes I can pick up tickets. . . You convinced Liz to come with us? Good man. . . four o'clock show? Can do. . . See you at home. . . Bye. . . Bye." Hanging up he said to Xander, "We're going to a movie tonight. But you _have_ to take a nap first." Turning to Kate he earnestly said, "It was great meeting you."

"You too," she replied but her smile was quite as bright as it had been. As she watched them leave she asked God why the cute ones were always gay.

* * *

Spike smirked at the sight. The door to his room had been half open and, curious, he had investigated. He hadn't expected to find Angel and Xander asleep in his bed. Angel had a half smile on his face while Xander was sucking his thumb and cuddling Mr. Norbert Buttons. It was 3:30 which meant they'd been sleeping for close to an hour and a half. 

"Time to get up," he said softly as he crossed the room to kiss Angel's forehead. "Wake up, boys."

"What time is it?" asked Angel.

And at the same time Xander simply said, "No."

"Movie's in a half hour."

Xander scrubbed his eyes and announced, "I 'ave to wee," he scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom.

Leaning down Will kissed his half comatose lover, "What a great wake up," Angel placed his hands on Will's hips and slowly moved to half sit up and half pull the blond down. "Good day?" he asked but left no time for Spike to answer as he kissed him.

"Getting better by the minute," Will pulled back but couldn't stop watching Angel's lips. "C'mon, up." He saw Xander standing in the doorway and asked, "Did you wash your hands?"

The bathroom was filled with little stepping stools to allow Xander to do everything by himself and to make him feel like a big boy.

"Yeah," he said sounding slightly suspicious. He added more happily, "We're goin' to Ice 'Ge."

"Good boy, yeah, Ice Age. Come on, put your shoes on," he said as he picked up the little shoes and started undoing the laces.

Still standing warily in the door the boy said, "Youse was kissin' again."

"Yeah, buddy, we do that a lot," Will nodded, "come put your shoes on."

The boy seemed pleased by the straightforward answer and went to the bed.

* * *

At four o'clock on a weekday the cinema was nearly empty. Will was in the middle with Xander and the popcorn on his lap. "Wanna do a wee, Will." 

Rolling his eyes at his brother's tiny bladder Will said, "Back in a mo'," as he handed Liz the popcorn, picked the boy by the armpits, and walked out quickly.

He helped the boy in the loo and was then scrubbing the toddler's hand when Xander asked, "Are you an' Liz sriends again?"

"As friendly as we ever are; we're not fighting."

Xander watched him in the mirror, "Will, am I gonna haves a boyfrien'?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry, Mum and Dad don't," he distractedly answered as he turned to the paper towel dispenser.

A man turning away from the urinals muttered, "Fag."

"My mummy saids tha's not a good word. My mummy saids you can't use it!"

"Shush," said Will quietly, wanting the man to leave quickly.

"Oh, that's real sweet: family togetherness. Perverts." Will kept his eyes down and said nothing the man gave a disgusted snigger and walked out.

"He didn wash his han's!" gloated Xander, "He'll get sicked from germs!"

"Yeah, one can only hope. Let's get back before Buffy and Angel kill each other. . . or eat all the popcorn."

A man washing his hands smiled kindly at Will, "He's sweet."

"Yeah," agreed Will with half a laugh, "C'mon buddy."


	21. 21

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 21?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will talks to his dad's disciple. Angel meets Kate. And Xander strikes up a conversation with an arsehole.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Wes needs to tell Xan what's going on

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

* * *

The movie ended uneventfully. As the older boys got the younger kids settled into the back Xander announced the scene in the bathroom as an event. "And thens Will tolds him to go die in a hole and punch-did him." 

"Hush, Xander, stop telling unbelievable stories. You might as well say that the ninjas beat him up. Everyone knows I don't have the stones to say that." Standing as he finished strapping the toddler in he muttered, "'Cause I'm a fucking coward."

Angel was the only one to hear and he gave Will a little smile. "Do the gears for me? I hate doing them and you're so good at it."

The plea for a favour was meant to make Will feel useful and it would done if he was ten, as it was, he rolled his eyes, "Gee, babe, thanks for making me feel so _special_!" Sliding the car into first he said. "Thanks for the attempt. It's sweet."

"I try," Angel said dryly. He put clutch in and Will slid the gears into second. "See you're so good."

The car started to speed up and Will put the car into third but Angel hadn't put the clutch in. As Will stripped the gears the Cadillac came to a jarring stop. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm fucking useless!"

"Watch the language and don't worry about the car." Will said nothing instead he chose to study his hand on the stick shift, "Will, look at me." He did as he was told and was rewarded with a kiss to the forehead, "You're not useless and the guy in the bathroom _should_ go die in a hole. You're perfect," he added softly so the children wouldn't hear. It was a compliment intended only for Will's ears.

* * *

The kids ate dinner, Xander had a bath, and it seemed like an eternity until Will could get the babysitter to himself. But halfway through a show about pimping someone's ride Spike turned to Angel and said, "They must be fast asleep." 

Glancing at his watch Angel agreed, "Why?" he asked , "Planning something devious? Like a streaking race in the kitchen?" he sounded hopeful at the suggestion.

Will studied him trying to figure out if the boy was serious, "No," he said slowly giving Angel a queer look, "I was gonna say 'Come upstairs and make love to me.' I swear I'll be quiet."

"Your sibs are up there."

"I can be quiet as a little mouse."

"This is about bathroom guy."

"This is not about bathroom guy." said Will forcefully.

"It's not about bathroom guy?" asked Angel, now confused.

"Not entirely. Larry asked me out today. I told him to fuck off and I laughed but I thought he was gonna punch me. Then I couldn't say anything to bathroom guy. Not a thing. I felt scared, and stupid, and ashamed in front of Xander. But I couldn't say anything. And both times the only comforting thought I had was that you'd be fucking me tonight."

"Will-"

"Shut up. I know it's stupid," he cut off whatever platitude Angel was going to give him, "It just made me feel good -some sense of power."

"It's not fucking," Angel finished his sentence. "Help me turn off all the lights."

* * *

Xander was unaware of how much activity had occurred since he'd gone to bed. He didn't know that his brother had enjoyed two orgasms, or that Angel had mocked Spike when the blond washed his boyfriend's hair with _banana _scented shampoo, or that the pair had donned pants and opened the door in anticipation of his arrival. He just knew that the door was ajar and they were asleep. On caricature tiptoes he joined the older boys in bed.

* * *

Time passed too quickly for Will. He was enjoying it now that Liz wasn't being overtly hostile. Playing pretend had always been one of Will's strong suits. Pretend she's not dead, pretend you're not stoned, pretend you're happy, pretend you're not afraid. Now he had been indulging in a lovely game of pretend: he and Angel were together and Xander and Liz were their kids. Their kids to take care of and love. Liz's resentment was transformed into normal teenage abhorrence for one's parents. It was nice. But now it was Thursday and his parents and the slayer were coming home and the game would end. 

He came home to find Xander at Jesse's and Buffy at a study group. No one would be home 'til six thirty, no one save for Angel and him. Three and a half hours would be used efficiently. The college student was reading a textbook and taking notes. Will started to creep around the couch planning to attack the older boy. Just before he pounced Angel said, "I'm using a pink highlight and I don't want to stain the sofa."

"Ponce, you're no fun," he pushed the book out of Angel's lap and put the cap on the highlighter. "I plan on staining it with much better things." He slid into the now empty lap. "Help me with that?"

"On your family's sofa?" Angel sounded reluctant.

Will looked up at him, his eyes were heavily lined in black while he'd used pink mascara on the lash he now batted coyly, "Don't you want me?" He knew that he looked slutty as he licked his oh-so-shiny lips. He also knew that Angel had an affinity for ridding him of lip gloss. In short, slutty could be good. He wiggled his hips in a show of getting comfy. The rubbing made Angel gasp. "Am I not pretty enough?" he asked softly, "Not tight enough?"

Pulling the boy down by his hair for a punishing kiss Angel just smirked at the questions. When he finally let the boy breathe he said, "So much more than enough." He slid his fingers under the clingy material of Will's shirt while Will was pulling at Angel's sweater. He pushed Will up a little so that the boy had to balance precariously with his knees resting on Angel's legs. "Want you right now," he said as he pulled the shirt off.

"On my family's sofa?" asked Will still rubbing himself against Angel.

"Any fucking place you like."

Will couldn't help but smile at the result or his manipulation. Pulling off Angel's sweater Will laughed, "Love you half naked, it's almost better than having you totally naked. But only almost: it's the anticipation."

"My poet," Angel murmured into his hair. "Hey! Stop that," he said as Will pulled at his stomach, "it's not nice to paw people's flab."

"Not flab. Baby fat, it makes you look boyish."

Angel just laughed and kissed him as the front door opened. "Hell-oh!" Joyce exclaimed as he opened the door.

Shocked Spike said, "I thought you were coming home at nine."

"Faith and I decided to come back early and go to Target. The Council is getting Daddy a driver to bring him home."

"Oh."

"This is awkward," said the dark haired girl with a smirk. Standing behind Joyce slightly she gave them a half wave. "I'm Faith."

"I'm Will and this is the babysitter, Angel."

"The babysitter?" she smirked again.

"The babysitter," reiterated Angel.

"What time are the other's getting home?" asked Joyce calmly.

"6:30," said Angel who didn't seem the least bit embarrassed at having the blond in his lap.

"We'll be home at six. You guys can do whatever you like but when we are home please make sure your door is shut."

Will dropped his head into the cradle of Angel's neck and shoulder as his face burned bright red. The women dropped their bags and shut the door behind them. "Could have been worse," said Angel, "she could have warned us to be safe."

"Angel shut up and kiss me," Will said as he sat back up.

The door opened again. "One last thing?" asked Joyce.

"WHAT?" asked a highly agitated Will.

"Don't defile the couch." She shut the door before her son could reply.

Angel laughed at the disappointment in his lover's eyes. But when he saw the look turn to anger he quickly said, "Well, she never said anything about defiling the kitchen table."


	22. 22

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 22?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will talks to his dad's disciple. Angel meets Kate. And Xander strikes up a conversation with an arsehole.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Wes needs to tell Xan what's going on

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

Find the rest at: FU, you're an awesome girl.

* * *

Will was lying, fast asleep on Angel's chest. Angel watched him while the boy sucked his thumb. Pulling him close Angel breathed in the clean scent of shampoo clinging to Will's still wet hair. He loved showering with the boy. It felt so. . . clean. And he could stay there in bed forever. A soft knock at the door pulled him out of his daydream, "Angel?" called Joyce softly, "Are you staying for dinner?"

Unsure of his place Angel said, "That would be great- if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not!" He heard her bare feet padding away.

"Will? Wake up. Your mom's making dinner. We should help."

"No," Will said resolutely and cuddled into Angel's shoulder, "You smell so good."

"Uh-huh, it's time to get up."

By the time they got dressed and downstairs Joyce was cutting up vegetables. "How does a big salad and grilled chicken sound?" She smiled at the boys.

"Great!" Angel said enthusiastically, "Can we help?"

Spike groaned, "Why did you volunteer us both?"

Joyce ignored her son's words, "Thank you, Angel, but no. It's all in control."

"Are you sure?"

"Well. . . could you maybe put Xand to bed? I mean, I don't want to put you to work. . ."

"Sure, no it's fine."

"I wan' Will 'da come too!" whined the boy.

"Ok, bud, let's go," Will said as he picked the boy up from where he was sitting at the counter.

"Nigh-night, Mummy," Xander kissed his mum and gave her a tight hug while Will still held him. The college boy assured himself that he wasn't jealous. Confusion, that's what he felt, he was confused as he wasn't used to watching young children with their parents. And if he was jealous it wasn't for himself. . . but it wasn't jealousy. It wasn't. Really. He couldn't be envious of his lover's family. That would be warped.

Drinking in the sight of Will picking pj's for the boy Angel wanted to drag him out and make all the weird thoughts leave his head. While brushing Xander's teeth the dark boy smiled at Will. Once they had gotten the boy settled, Angel pulled the slighter man out of the room. "What was that look for in the bathroom?" asked Will.

"Want you," Angel said simply as though it should have been obvious.

Smiling, Will moved them both into the bathroom. He pushed Angel up against the sink counter for a long kiss, "Dinner is in less than fifteen minutes. But, _afterwards_ I'll come home with you, ok? Because you look desperate like a bleeding bunny."

"You'll come home with me?" Angel asked in a shocked tone as Will stroked his back.

"Yeah. I'll have to come back here though. I need to sleep at home on school nights. My parents think I'm back on smack if I stay out." Angel said nothing but nuzzled into his lover's neck. "C'mon, let's go down."

Angel smirked, "Not the thing to say when I want you so bad."

"Badly," corrected Will, always grammatically minded. As soon as it was out of his mouth Will flinched. Damn his father, the man had passed his compulsive urge for precise language down to his son, "Sorry."

"Write me a poem," begged Angel, clearly thinking about the boy's linguistic prowess.

"What?"

"A poem." Angel smiled as he rubbed little circles into Will's hips with his fingers.

"About what?"

"Anything you like."

"I can't write."

Shaking his head Angel said, "Just write one. I don't care if it's not publishable."

"Why?"

"You saw my drawings; I want to see your art."

"But yours is good. You'll laugh."

"Dinner, boys," Joyce called.

"Write me a poem. I promise I won't laugh." Angel pushed him towards the stairs.

Down in the kitchen Giles had just walked in. He was hugging his daughter and talking animatedly to his new charge. Will could never understand why young girls were so easily excited about bed sheets. But as Faith told his father about her new "Teki Hour" sheets Will saw that even slayers were little girls when it came to bedding.

The dinner was uneventful as Will's parents told them about their trip. Over coffee and before dessert Faith told them about being called, "I actually didn't know. And I was dancing in this club and this old guy comes up to me and asks to buy me a drink and I'm thinking he's a perv. So I'm dancing with a brunette guy: real cute and this perv grabs me and pulls me into a back hall. So now I'm thinking sexual predator and I'm ready to pull pepper spray on him. And he says that I'm the slayer. It's a line, right? Like, I'm the slayer of his heart or whatever. So I reach for my mace but he pushes me out the backdoor and there's this guy biting a woman's neck -in a none fun way- so without even thinking I break Mr. Bite-y's neck and he turns to dust. So then the perv tells me that he's Quentin Travers and I've been called. I go home and tell my dad. And he freaks. He's this bible beating, catholic bastard and it was bad enough having a kid who liked to party, having one who believed she could fight demons was even worse. So he kicked me out. Which leads us to LA and to here."

Looking over the brim of his cup Will said, "Wow, that's way better than most of the callings I've heard about. It was free of mass murder, car accidents, rape, or satanic sacrifices." Faith smiled at him as his father cleared his throat.

"Angel is a demon hunter. He might be able to show you the ropes."

Will felt himself blanch but then the older boy said, "No, I'm not."

Giles obviously thought the boy was being modest. "No, you are. You're very good."

"I quit. Now I'm just a babysitter, coffee boy, and student." Turning to Faith he said, "If you need help getting your bearings, or with researching, or if you need a hand averting an apocalypse I'm your man. But I'm done with hunting."

Joyce was looking at her son but he was steadfastly ignoring her. Angel slid his hand under the table and squeezed Will's thigh. "Angel? Would you mind helping me with the cake?" With a nod he followed her into the kitchen. "You quit?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"We both know why."

"He told you then?"

"About Dru, yes."

"Good."

"And about the heroin. I don't care. I already told you wouldn't hurt him."

Joyce's eyes went hard as she said, "Be sure you don't." Her mood then brightened and she said cheerfully, "I know you have to work tomorrow at the Espresso Pump. But do you think you might be able to sit? Rupert and I want to take Faith out to dinner and walk the graveyards. I'll pay you time and a half."

"So that brings my fee up to. . . nothing. Yeah, I'll do it," he said getting plates out of the cupboard.

"Are you _sure_? Because you've already done more than enough," she cut the cake as she spoke.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Will can give you a hand."

"I figured as much."


	23. 23

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 23?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Giles talks to his son. And Spike is mean to his boyfriend.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Wes needs to tell Xan what's going on (for serious now).

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

Maria, you're awesome.

* * *

Just as Angel and Will were about to leave Giles spoke up, "Will, I'd like a word?" 

"Oh. . . I was going to go with Angel to make sure he got home safe."

"He's driving ," said his father.

"He's coming tomorrow," said his mother.

"I really do want a word," Giles repeated apologetically.

"It's alright, Will, we can talk tomorrow. I'll call you when I get home," he kissed Will's forehead and turned to leave. "Anyway," he said shrugging into his jacket, "You can talk me through that problem I was having over the phone." Will felt himself blush as Angel called his goodbyes to Liz and Faith he threw a smile to Rupert and Joyce.

"What do you need, Da?" asked Will with a sigh as he tried to get his colour back to normal.

"Come into my office," he said walking into the kitchen with his son. He poured them both another cup of coffee and sat down at the counter, "I know you don't 'do' friends."

"Hey!" interrupted Will indignantly, "I 'do' friends. They just don't 'do' me."

"Right," said Rupert sounding slightly vexed, "that's not that point. The point is, I was wondering if you would be nice to Faith. At least until she gets settled ."

Will thought for a second, "I'm gonna need to find people to sit with at lunch so that she doesn't think I eat alone. Cordy sits with the Cordettes so that's out."

"You don't need to impress her."

"No, I know, but she's living with us so I'd rather she didn't think that I'm a social leper."

"You are," said Liz as she walked in to get a glass of water for bed.

"Liz, be quiet." Rupert rolled his eyes as he turned back to Will, "You're not a leper."

"Actually, let's look at this logically. Lepers are perfectly normal people with friends and lives. Then they get this bacterial infection that no one knows the source of. Then they have no friends save for the few people who don't know or don't give a damn. And they lose all sensation in their limbs. Eventually, they die alone with no limbs. Popular kid has a kick arse girl who dies, he becomes a heroin addict, has no one to sit with at lunch. I'm the definition of a social leper. I have lost my social limbs."

"Leprosy can be cured with antibiotics."

"Yeah," Will nodded slowly not seeing a point.

"Well, you're a lot happier with Angel around."

"He isn't a crutch."

"That's not what I'm implying."

"No you're implying that he's a cure, which is also unfounded and ridiculous."

"He gave up slaying for you."

"So?" he shook his head, "This conversation's going nowhere. I'll hang out with Faith 'til she finds herself a clique. When's she starting school?"

"She'll study with me for a month to get caught up and then she'll be in sophomore year."

"That's. . . neat," he sounded bored, "I'm going to bed and waiting for Angel to call me."

* * *

Faith was laying on her back looking at the ceiling. And as Will walked by he paused. "You said that you're a party kid?" 

"Yeah," she said looking up from her position.

"Well, Sunnyhell only has two clubs: one for teenyboppers and a gay bar. Both have very good bands visit them fairly regularly. So, maybe once Da lets up a little with his whole 'watcher/slayer bonding' thing, you'd like to go?"

"Yeah, that sounds. . . fun?" she shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Good, I'm off to bed. If you need anything just knock: I'll be up for a few hours."

* * *

"I hate my father," he said as he picked up the phone, "I wanted you in my mouth by now." 

"Hello to you too," Angel replied softly to the strange greeting. "What did he want?"

"To tell me to be nice to Faith. But I wanted to be with you."

"Believe me, I wanted to have you here with me."

With a heavy sigh Will said, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I guess I'll take a shower and touch myself while thinking about you."

"Why take a shower when you have me on the phone?"

"Will," Angel whined, "I can't do that."

"You were the one who suggested it. In front of my _parents_ no less."

"That was a ploy to make you blush."

"It worked. So: what are you wearing right now?" asked Will with an audible leer.

"You're making me feel like a perv."

Laughing he said, "Why? I'm the one asking dirty questions. What _are_ you wearing? Indulge me."

With a sigh he said, "I'm in my underwear."

"Cute. Wanna know what I'm wearing?" asked Will as he licked his teeth with a wet noise that went straight over the wire and into Angel's ear.

"What are you wearing?" he asked sounding as though he was humoring a child.

Saying nothing Will put the mobile phone by his crotch as he unzipped his jeans. He pointed the phone down so that it would pick up the sound of the heavy denim hitting the floor, "Not much," he finally said as he brought the mobile back to his ear.

"Will-"

"Stop being ashamed, Angel. I know you're a Catholic but let go for a second. Or rather, hold on to the _right_ thing. Pretend it's my hand. Or, better yet, lick the palm of your hand. . . have you done that?" He heard a sigh and then heard the rasp of a tongue on flesh, "Good. Now touch yourself and pretend it's my mouth. Shut your eyes and see me on my knees. I'm looking up at you adoringly."

"Will," now the word was low and panted.

"I'm right with you. I'm always with you." He purposefully sped up his breathing and panted, "Angel. I need you."

"Always." The older boy's breaths got heavier and closer together and Spike modeled his breathing to his boyfriend's.

Panted endearments continued for a few minutes before the older boy groaned and Will dropped his façade of hornyness and said, "Eww, you sicko. Did you come? How gross is that! You perv. Who masturbates listening to their innocent lover talking?"

"I hate you," Angel said still panting.

Without answering Will laughed, "Uh-huh," he finally agreed with a self-satisfied smirk, "I'm gonna get a movie for us tomorrow. Something fun and weird?"

Trying desperately to school his voice into normalcy Angel said, "That would be great."

"Ok, well I have to go find someone to eat lunch with so that Faith doesn't think I eat alone."

Sounding almost normal Angel said, "What about someone from your band?"

"Wes goes to school. . . I wonder if he has my lunch period, that could work. Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"No, but I'm at work from six AM to five-thirty PM to make some pocket money."

"Can I come visit you?"

"That would be awesome," Angel sounded genuinely pleased.

"Ok, well, goodnight. Enjoy your clean-up shower." Angel said his own goodbye still sounding half amused and half ashamed of the fact that he had just had _phone sex_. and they hung up. Looking down at his painful erection Will said, "Fuck me." He groaned and addressed his stubborn dick, "_You_ weren't supposed to respond: he was," and headed towards his own shower.


	24. 24

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 24?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will tries to help Faith make friends.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Wes needs to tell Xan what's going on (for serious now).

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

Maria, you suck. But I love you.

* * *

He saw Fred in the hall and waved to her. He liked Wes' girlfriend. She was a senior but she and the sophomore were practically joined at the hip. They thought on the same wavelength and it was sometimes frightening to listen to them talk. In the fall she would be going to Stanford on a full scholarship for physics.

Smiling widely she said, "I heard yer gonna sit with us?"

"Yeah, my friend Faith and I. I hope that's alright?"

"That's fine. The more the merrier!" she said in her chirpy southern accent. Her father had moved the family to Sunnydale from somewhere in the bible belt only the year before. "Anyway, I gotta get to class. But I'll see you at lunch!"

Lunch was alright. He introduced Faith to Fred and Wes. The pair were interested in Faith. She told them that she was a nationally ranked jujitsu fighter and that she had moved in with the Gileses so that she could study under Sensei Giles as she called him.

"His father?" asked Wesley skeptically as he pointed at Will.

"Hell yes. He's a legend in the making," said Faith. "He's practically God like." She pulled her hair behind her ears, "You mean you didn't know? We have to do some school stuff after lunch but last period and after school we'll be sparing. You should check it out." She smiled warmly and Will walked her back to the library, "You're not really friends with them."

"Wes is my band mate."

"Yes, but he isn't really your friend. You eat lunch by yourself. You don't need to impress me."

"I'm trying to help you make friends," said Will.

"Thanks," Faith said, "but Fred doesn't like me and I scare Wesley. It was kind of you to try. I've never really been a friends forever type girl."

"I eat alone at lunch," admitted Will, "Or with my ex. You wouldn't like her friends."

"You don't need to do all this."

"I know but I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Thank you," said Faith as they reached the library.

"I should go to math. Have fun with Da." Will headed off and Cordy fell into step with him.

"What's the sitch with the new girl?"

"The slayer," he said softly and Cor stopped walking. "What?"

"She's so little."

"So was Dru. If you get 'em young you can get a couple of years out of 'em before they croak."

"That's awful."

"So is forcing little girls to fight evil."

"Did you do that math homework?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

"Bugger."

* * *

"This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius!" Angel sang along softly with the tape that was playing in the coffee shop. He was well aware of how flat he was but he liked the song and there was a lull in customers. He sat behind the counter drinking coffee and drawing.

"Cute," said a soft voice, "but I _don't_ suck my thumb."

Angel smiled as he looked up at his boyfriend, "Never," he agreed easily as Will leaned over the counter to steal a kiss. "Good day?"

"Better and better. I have to go in a second: Buffy's waiting in the car."

"Want free coffee?"

"Well, if you make her a latté she's less likely to bitch about my hanging about." He watched as his boyfriend moved to the machines, "For the movie tonight: bank robbery and crazy people or zombies?"

"I don't want realism: no zombies, get the robbers."

With a laugh Will leaned over for another kiss as Angel handed him Buffy's coffee, "I think that's a good choice. I'll see you later."

"I'm glad you came to see me. I'll see you in a few hours." And then he grabbed the boy and kissed him hard, "I get bored when you're not here."


	25. 25

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 25?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Will tries to help Faith make friends.

Thank you to snowpuppies for the plot bunny inspired by On the Other Side. Which I need more of.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.

Maria, you don't suck.

* * *

The phone rang twice as the Gileses waited for Angel to arrive. He was already ten minutes late. Joyce picked up impatiently. "Hello?" 

"Joyce, hi, it's Angel. I'm really sick. I was fine all day but I think I must have eaten something off. I'm running a horrific fever and I have a headache."

"You poor thing."

"I'm sorry. I know you had plans."

"Don't be silly," Joyce smiled at the boy's thoughtfulness.

Will came down just as she hung up, "What's going on?"

"Angel's sick."

"He was fine earlier."

"It came on quickly."

"Oh. . . well I'll stay with the kids."

"No, it's fine. I will. Daddy and Faith can go without me. Take some of the homemade soup out of the freezer, take your movie, go see him."

"Are you sure?" asked Will hesitant as to what was right.

Joyce smiled, "Go." And he went.

* * *

Willow opened the door expecting to see a short Asian man with a toupee carrying a rather large order of Chinese food. But Will was standing there with a smile on his face, "Oh hey," was all she could think to say. 

Smiling widening at the friendly greeting Will said, "I have homemade soup. Sicky-mac-sick-sick?"

"He's asleep," she faltered.

Stepping inside he said, "I'll put this in the fridge and go see him."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"He," she seemed to search for a reason, "he has a fever."

"I won't make him overexert himself," he beamed as he put the soup in the fridge. It was nice that Angel had such a caring friend. Walking by her again he smiled and pushed the bedroom door open. The scent of blood told the truth and the stained sheets acted as proof. "Fuck me," Spike laughed bitterly. He had bought Willow's poorly delivered lies because he really believed in Angel. "I brought the movie," throwing the DVD at Angel's feet. He gave a huff of angry, hurt laughter. He turned to leave, "There's soup in the fridge."

Angel was out of bed like a shot and grabbed the teen before he could leave. "It's not what it looks like," he shut the door so prying ears wouldn't hear.

"No?" shouted Spike disbelievingly, "because it looks like I told you about my dead girlfriend and you lied about not hunting! It looks like I'm a fool to have been so stupid as to have believed you. God, idiot, You're Angel. . . and I'm just a stupid little boy. I should have known you would never stop for some boy-child. Fuck, idiot, like it might have mattered that I said I love you. Now let go of my arm. I want to go home and just pretend this didn't happen."

Angel held fast and pulled the boy close though Will went rigid in his arms. "I didn't hunt." His face was bruised, swollen, and bleeding in spots, "I swear." Spike snorted is disbelief, "I was coming to you. I wanted to drive to get there fast so I went into the underground parking lot to get the car and got jumped."

"Yeah, like a normal person could do that to you," Will said scornfully.

"Actually, seven normal people did this to me: Larry and a few of his football friends paid me a visit." He didn't mention that there were only five of Larry's friends and one other person, someone Angel didn't want to mention. "He said it was fine that you didn't want to date him but that I sure as hell wasn't going out with you either. I'm a fast healer by Monday I'll be fine and I was going to take you out to make up for tonight."

Relaxing slightly Will said, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you would want me to report it."

Pulling away Will was shocked and asked, "You're not going to? Why?" he snorted at himself thinking he was an idiot. "Don't even tell me. I already know. Cordelia's uncle is the chief of police; he won't care-"

"This isn't about being a _fag_," he stressed the word to make Will flinch, "I broke two ankles, three wrists, and four noses. It doesn't matter that I was attacked: I did all the damage. How do I explain that to the cops? 'Yes, officer, I actually have a background in hunting vampires.' I scared the shit out of the footballers. They won't ever jump me again." He didn't mention the other person, the one who wasn't a footballer, he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Fine," Will said sulkily.

With a smile Angel brought him close again, "You brought me soup." He wasn't sure if he should address Will's earlier words about love not mattering, about being a boy child. He didn't want to upset him anymore. But he said softly, "You're not a boy-child. You're my boy. It matters, you matter, you're all that matters right now. I don't ever want to hurt you. I'm not _them_ I would never lie to you or harm you on purpose. You brought me soup."

"Yeah," Will agreed as he pulled towards the bed, "want you well."

The doorbell rang and Angel said, "Cold noodles are here." He pushed the blond to sit on the edge of the bed and moved to put on the DVD. "Be right back." He left and came back with forks and cold sesame noodles. Settling down with Will he rested against the pillows as he handed Will a fork and stroked his hair, "I love being domestic with you."

Curled up together they watched the movie in comfortable silence. After a half hour Will spoke softly, "Are you happy, Angel?"

The question surprised the college student and he thought before saying, "Very. Are you?"

"Yes," Will said and his voice bled with happiness.

"Have you written me a poem yet?" asked Angel as he watched a young girl receive an emergency tracheotomy under a bus.

"No," Spike shook his head. "Don't make me. I'm scared. You can draw I can't write."

"Will, just write one, nothing amazing, just a poem that's mine."

Sighing he said, "Fine, but I resent that you're using the puppy voice to get what you want."

Angel kissed his forehead gently, "Thank you." He paused the DVD with the remote and said, "I'm gonna go warm up the soup for us. Write," he thrusted a sheet of paper and a pencil into Will's hands and left.

Will glared at his boyfriend's back but he wrote. It wasn't a love poem. Not really. But Angel had told him it could be about anything and it was true and it was all he thought about at the moment. He wrote and when Angel came back it was done. Will didn't look at the boy as he handed the paper back, "Laugh and I stake you. I don't give a fuck if you're human."

Angel read it aloud, much to Will's horror. The only time he'd heard his stuff read was that day when Cecile laughed at him. "It's not so much the heat that scares me. It's the light. Light burns more efficiently than heat. It takes away shelter and strips it bare. And lets everyone in on what's really there." Angel stared at the paper before asking, "Will, does this scare you?"


	26. 26

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 26?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Angel tells Spike the truth.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or The Warrior and The Princess.

**Maria**I love talking to you about everything. Thank you for always being here. (Except tonight, you're not here tonight for you are in Jersey. Eat a tomato).

* * *

Will smiled, "_You_ don't scare me. It's just… you're important to me. And that scares me. But that's what makes it worth it, right? If I wasn't scared I wouldn't be paying attention." Angel chuckled and Will flinched, shut his eyes, and said, "I'm serious."

He remembered Joyce's warning and said, "I know." Kissing Will's forehead, Angel reached for a thumb tack. He pinned the poem up next to a drawing of Willow's mother.

Will blushed, "It's clichéd, trite, crap. Don't feel you have to treasure it."

"What?" Angel was shocked. "You wrote it for _me_, Will. It's honest, and mine, and it's the best thing up there." Will blushed even more deeply. No one had ever praised his poems before. When Angel hadn't laughed Will had been pleased but now he was thrilled.

The rest of the movie was pleasant: tracheotomy girl and crying guy got together. The boys drank their soup and exchanged gentle kisses (Angel's face was a state). Stretching Angel sniffed, "I smell of blood and sweat. I should take a quick shower. There are new drawings in my bedside table if you want to take a look, you might like them. I'll be quick and then we'll do something." Glancing at the wall he smiled, "Thank you for my poem. It's great."

Trying not to beam at the compliment Spike said, "Yeah, but you like Barry Manilow."

Angel kissed him again and stood up, "Five minutes. I would ask you to come but I want to be quick and. . ."

"You can't see me naked and wet without ravishing me," Angel laughed and Will sighed, "it's alright. I'll look at the pretty pictures." As he heard the water turn on he called, "Can I smoke?"

"Sure. There's an ashtray on the desk."

The saw the dish filled with cigarillos and called, "Closet smoker!"

"Only when I draw," replied the boy as he stepped into the spray.

Picking up the ceramic dish he smiled and settled back down on the bed. Opening the drawer he removed the large stake of papers. He started at the bottom and worked his way up because the pile went from the oldest to the most recent. So while the new ones were at the top he was looking at the ones from years before. Every picture featured a young girl. Chocolate hair fell over dark eyes while freckles graced her cheeks and nose. There was a drawing of her eating an apple and a photo of the girl laughing. All of the drawings had sparks of love in them. The tenderness that she exuded from her was directed at the viewer so completely that it made Will ache. There were thirty-five drawings and twelve photos. Will forgot entirely about the pictures he'd been directed towards and instead studied the girl. She was two or three years old; younger than Xander. It explained why Angel was so great with kids.

As he walked in drying his hair Angel asked, "What do you think?"

"She's beautiful," Will said reverently.

Seeing what Will was looking at Angel said, "Oh, yeah. . . I'm sorry: I didn't mean for you to see those." He collected up the girl leaving twenty some drawings on the bed. The remaining pictures were of Will, and the Gileses, and scenes from the parks, one was a puppy.

Spike sat staring blankly at the remaining pictures. "She's beautiful. Why are you putting her away?"

"Because I never look at her with other people." Angel sounded defeated and his posture said, "please don't kick me".

"Can I meet her sometime?" the question was soft and tentative.

"No. I wish you could-"

"It's okay," Will interrupted as he reached out to stroke Angel's arm, "we haven't been together long. Maybe you don't want her to know that her dad likes boys. It's totally fine. I understand." And he meant it. He felt no resentment over the idea of Angel not wanting him to meet his daughter. This wasn't prejudice; this was a little girl who needed to be protected. After all they weren't serious yet.

"She's my sister."

"Oh!"

"And she's dead."

"Oh," this response was slower. Letting the towel drop from his hips Angel crawled onto the bed next to him.

Sitting close to Will's side Angel said, "I loved her more than anyone."

As he rubbed Angel's shoulder Will said, "Angel, you don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have looked at the pictures. I'm sorry."

"You told me about Drusilla."

"That concerned you."

"You were honest and deserve honesty. I've felt guilty for not telling you. You're my boyfriend and you care about me so it _does_ concern you." Will tried to smile comfortingly as he continued to stroke Angel's arm. "I can't do it like this. Come 'ere." He leaned in and pulled at the boy's clothes. He had the boy naked and under the covers in mere moments. "Much better," he said as they wrapped around each other and shared a pillow lying face to face. "Cathy was born just before we moved here and I felt like she was my connection to home. And I became friends with Willow and things were cool. Willow and I had a sleepover at Willow's but the Rosenbergs had to visit some family the next day so Ira dropped me off at home at about seven in the morning. He made sure I got inside and left. It was weird because the coffee machine wasn't on and one of my parents would always get up, turn it on, and go back to bed in the morning. But I went upstairs to go back to sleep without really thinking about it. And when I opened my bedroom door she was there. She'd been pinned up on the wall, crucified, behind my bed and everything was drenched in her blood. I ran to get my parents: they could fix everything. But they were dead too. In their bed they were. . . well you can guess how someone who puts the naked bodies back into bed who position them. And their sheets were soaked in blood. I was totally numb and they had prepared me for an emergency: if they weren't available I was to call a grown up. So I called Shelia and Ira and they didn't visit their family. Shelia held me on her lap all day through everything. I felt ashamed because I was ten and should have been more stoic. I was too big for laps. But she wore the same perfume as me mam so I just stayed in her lap. The cops thought I did it. They thought I was psychotic. They made me see all these specialists who kept making me draw Cathy. They thought that the Rosenbergs were covering for me. It took six months for them to give up on me. So that's how I started drawing." He buried his head into Will's shoulder, trying to block out the pictures from his mind by replacing them with Will's scent.

"Why did Darla do that?" asked the boy not understanding the cruelty. He could get eating people, torturing them, enjoying the kill. But what did a vampire get out of killing a random boy's family? She didn't get to witness his pain. There didn't seem to be anything in it for her.

"She'd been watching me. She'd already chosen me as her future childe and she thought that the perfect childe needed to suffer in life to shine in death. She thought it would make me beautiful. And she stayed away from me for six years after that. And then she befriended me. She was beautiful, and kind, and she was an orphan too. I felt really connected to her. But then she got me really drunk at a college party that I shouldn't have been at and she told me about her plan and expected me to supplicate myself to her. I was so drunk, but I managed to kill her. She was a strong vampire but I don't think she ever expect me to not obey her because she thought she'd already tamed me; she wasn't expecting me to fight. I guess she had no real concept of grief anymore. She was ancient."

"Angel-"

"I was Liam then."

"You're still Liam."

With his face still hidden in Will's neck Angel said, "Will?"

"Yeah, love?"

"I love you."

"What?" Will laughed out his surprise.

"Couldn't say it when you'd been honest and I hadn't. Seemed like a lie."

Will ran his finger's through Angel's hair and said, "I love you too, Liam."

"Will, love you so much. Please-"

"I've got you," he reassured Angel as he felt the boy's arms tighten around his body, "I'm not letting go, pet."

"Not ever."

"Okay," Spike promised easily, "I'll always be with you."


	27. 27

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 27?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: R

Type: AU

Summery: Angel finds the comfort he needs, Spike finally realizes his power.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or The Warrior and The Princess.

Maria,even when you go to Bates and don't smoke with me, I still like you.

* * *

Finally pulling back to look at Will's face Angel ventured, "Make love to me?"

"Angel. . . I don't know what I'm doing: I could hurt you," Will felt his mouth go dry with his words. The idea of actually topping was daunting. Angel loved him, so now he could fuck it all up even more severely.

Eager to assure, Angel said, "Pain isn't always bad." Pulling the boy closer Angel ran his hands over skin in gentle caresses. "It's just you and me. No one here to laugh at us, or judge us, or score us. This is me and you. It's love."

"Are you sure?" asked Will with what he hoped didn't sound like a nervous laugh, "I want to know if I'm getting scored. After all, I hear the Canadian judge is dead easy to bride."

"I'm sure, Will. Just kiss me and touch me. There's slick and . . . something for the weekend in the second drawer down." Will laughed at Angel's inability to say condom and they kissed slowly. Hands moved over flesh with unhurried urgency. And Will thought of the term "unhurried urgency" and decided that it was a lovely oxymoron.

Fingers shaking with anxiety, Will ran one hand down Angel's face while reaching for the bedside table drawer without breaking the kiss. Once he'd groped about and found what he wanted he slid down Angel's body; kissing and nipping his path. As he took Angel into his mouth he looked up and nearly choked because of the expression on the older boy's face. The smile Angel was wearing killed all of the nervousness in Spike. "I love you," said Angel as he wiped away the hair that covering Will's face. The boy's gel always released its hold when Will sweated and so he was left with pretty curls falling over his eyes. And while Angel liked the curls he wanted an non-obscured view of his lover's expression. Moments passed wherein Angel just stared at the sight in front of him; this was bliss. Will looked away as he uncapped the bottle of oil; with slippy fingers he started to massage Angel's thighs, kneading, stroking, gently squeezing. Still uncertain about himself he was biding for time but he hoped that Angel would perceive the thoroughness of his actions as foreplay. As Will parted Angel's cheeks and his fingers reached their long awaited destination the darker man let out a keening noise, "Will, stop." The blond instantly froze, thinking he'd somehow hurt Angel but then the older boy said, "I don't want to come until you're inside of me. And if you keep licking and swallowing like that-" Spike released the man from between his lips while allowing his hands to return to their activity.

Moving to kiss Angel's mouth Will shut his eyes happily. Their movements were gentle, not only because Angel was wounded but also because they _could_ be gentle. Everything was new and ripe to be explored. Each touch was a promise, a statement of truths. I love you. I won't hurt you. You're beautiful. You're worthy. You are mine. I am never letting go of this: you. The kiss lasted so long Will wondered, as Angel mapped out his mouth, if they'd both been turned. The only thing that could survive for such a long period without drawing air was a vampire. And when Angel did pull back he barely panted as he whispered, "I'm ready." He reached for one of the condoms with one hand as the other ran through those curls.

And it was perfect in Will's mind. Although he didn't have any other experiences from which to draw conclusions he didn't believe it usually felt like that. He didn't believe it could have felt so _right_ with anyone else. And he wondered if he was being a silly poet or a stupid virgin. He wondered if Angel thought it was perfect. Lying still to allow them to become accustomed to the feeling of being interlocked, he ran his hands over Angel's arms. The boy laughed but the noise didn't scare Will the way it would have a mere hour before. Even if Angel was laughing _at_ him and not _with_ him Will knew it wasn't malicious. The laugher had his eyes shut as Will studied him and asked, "What's funny?"

Opening his eyes, Angel shook his head and said, "Nothing. It's just. . ." he couldn't think of the words he needed and finally he spoke still shaking his head, "I've never felt beautiful like this in my whole life."

Will thought of their first night together and how cherished he'd felt and said, "You _are_ beautiful."

Angel nodded slowly, "I know," he said and there was no conceitedness in the words only shock. They kissed and moved slowly against each other. Setting a slow rhythm they allowed themselves to continue their exploration of skin, and sinew, muscles, and bones. Mouths and hands possessed whatever they wished because everything belonged to them already. They came, Angel first and Will very soon after with moans of "Spike" and "Liam". And afterwards they curled into each other not wanting to untangle but become closer.

Will's phone rang with an all too familiar noise and he groaned, "Bugger off, parents." He didn't move to answer it.

Meanwhile, as Will sent scowls towards the sound, Angel leaned out of bed to grab the teen's trousers off the floor. "Hello?" he said answering the phone, "Will's currently indisposed."

"Angel," said Joyce, "How are you feeling? I just want to know if Will's coming home tonight."

"I'll be ship shape by Monday." Looking at his dozing boyfriend he said, "I don't think Will's coming home."

"Am home," muttered the boy.

Covering the mouthpiece Angel said, "You're staying the night, right?"

"I don't think I could even walk straight right now."

Speaking into the phone Angel said, "He'll be home tomorrow." They said goodnight and hung up.

"I can't believe you spoke to her while her son was inside of you," Will laughed, the post coital daze was wearing off and he was coming back to himself. "You're a strange duck."

"Cathy killed a duck once," Angel said then quickly added, "not on purpose."

"What?" laughed Will.

"We were feeding them. And she ripped off huge lumps because she was a toddler with a toddler's dexterousness. 'Duck' was one of her first words. Of course when she said duck she meant any animal. One duck was dumb enough to try and eat one of these huge lumps whole and it choked to death." He laughed at the memory, "Me mam wasn't too pleased because she had planned on making a bread and butter pudding and the loaf was gone. All that was left was a dead duck!"

They both laughed deeply and Will said, "When Dru was alone, before the watchers found her, she would catch birds in cages to listen to them sing. But she didn't feed them and would only realize that they'd died of starvation when she noticed the lack of music." They continued to giggle at the ridiculous stories and Will thought of another, "I had the softest ginny pig and it was a sweet little creature. Liz loved to stroke him, she was five. The only time I left her alone with him she tried to hug him. But instead, she cuddled him to death."

Short of breath from laughing so much, Angel gasped for air, "I had a dog called Rufus that I loved. He got hit by a car, limped about for two days, and died!"

Through laughter Will said, "There is nothing funny about that."

Still giggling Angel said, "I know." Their laughter slowly settled down and they kissed again.

When they separated Will said, "Are you as thirsty as me?"

"Yes," agreed Angel emphatically.

"Soda of beer?" asked Will.

And Angel said, "I'll get them."

Shaking his head Will argued, "You're healing and tired, lie still. Soda or beer?"

"Sprite," Angel sighed as they pulled apart. Will started to stand but Angel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back for another kiss, "Thank you for. . . thanks."

Smiling Will pulled on his jeans and said, "I'm goin' into woman country. Wish me luck." Outside Willow and Tara were on the living room couch.

With a friendly smile Tara asked, "What's had you guys in hysterics for fifteen minutes?"

Will chuckled just thinking back to it as he said, "A story about Cathy killing a duck."

"Who?" asked Tara.


	28. 28

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 28?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: The aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

* * *

Will stood mute and shocked. Tara didn't know who Cathy was and he had just spoken about her. Not knowing how to explain he was relieved when Willow said, "Y'know, the cartoon character? There was a whole series about her and a dead duck." She stood and said, "Do you want a drink, baby?" Tara shook her head and turned back to the show they'd been watching on TV. In the safety of the kitchen Willow whispered, "You know about Cathy?" He nodded. "He doesn't talk about Cathy." Again Will nodded this time more slowly and understandingly. Willow rolled her eyes and said, "He _never_ talks about her. I haven't heard that name since I was eleven."

Blinking before speaking Will said, "I found some drawings of her so he explained."

"There are drawings of her?"

She looked so hurt and Will turned from her to the fridge wanting to give her a moment to compose herself. He pulled out the sodas and turned to face her again. "I have no idea how you feel right now. Some high schooler storms into your life and home and starts demanding the time and affection of your best friend. That must suck. But I want you to know that I care about him and I'm not trying to take him away from you. There's no plan to get him all to myself in the works. I don't know you yet and I wouldn't care about hurting you but he loves you. You're his family and I would never want to take that from him. Maybe someday you and I will be friends but until then I hope you can respect how I feel about him and accept that I'm going to be around."

Willow suddenly felt for the apparently honest boy. "Will, that's incredibly thoughtful of you but. . . Angel doesn't do long haul. You're going to get hurt if you plan a future around him."

Tired, he forced a smile, "It's alright, I know exactly how he feels about me. We talked about it."

Thinking that Angel had informed the boy that it was only casual Willow frowned worriedly. It was obvious that Will was love sick but, to the best of her knowledge, for Angel it was infatuation and idolatry which would fade. When Angel had spoken at the table about being able to love someone he had been talking in a vague sense. "I just want someone who I can love without being completely broken by it," he had said. And he hadn't really specified who that someone should be. Willow was pretty sure that Will was a dry run. Angel was seeing if he could have that type relationship but was auditioning Will for the role of "my nice lover". She sighed and nodded, "It best for you to be open with one another."

"Yeah," Will wasn't entirely sure what she meant and quickly added, "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

He gave a slight wave to Tara was he passed by the couch and got back into the safety of Angel's room. Smiling, the dark boy asked, "How was woman country?"

"Hideous. Remind me not to go there without a sherpa ever again."

"What happened?" asked Angel as Will unbuttoned and then stepped out of his jeans. The boy handed Angel one of the sodas.

Silence washed over them as they each drained their cans. Will finished first and said, "It's scary. Willow is intimidating and I say stupid things."

Emptying the tin Angel grinned, "What did you say?" he asked drawing the teenager under the covers.

"Tara asked what we were laughing at and I said-"

Angel cut if off saying, "It's okay, Will. I never told you she was a secret."

"Willow covered, amazing as she can't lie. And in the kitchen she asked and I mentioned the drawings. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorr-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Tara doesn't know because I just don't talk about Cathy. Willow thinks that, because I don't talk about her, she's a taboo subject. She isn't; I just. . . I can't talk about her. Willow thinks that you can heal a wound by pouring salt into it. I never say her name because I don't want Willow to talk about my dead baby sister analytically. She would mean well, but it would hurt. I just, honestly, I can't talk about her."

"You told me about the duck."

Angel stroked Will's hair and rested his chin on the top of the blond's hair, "You're different from everyone. Maybe it's because of Drusilla, I don't know. You don't try to comfort me or make me examine it. You can just talk about it."

Unsure of how to reply Will said, "Your sister killed a duck."

Laughing Angel said, "Yeah, well, yours murdered a ginny pig." He reached over to turn out the lamp.

Silently lying together they each thought the other was drifting off but instead they were both thinking about the day. And after a half hour Will asked, in a very soft voice, "Angel?"

"Yes?" replied the boy with no trace of sleep in his voice.

"Are you alright?"

The question was a good one and Angel understood it. After over a decade of silence about his sister and the details of that night it _did_ feel odd. Thinking about his answer for a long time, Angel finally commanded, "Say my name."

"Liam," said Spike. "Good, beautiful Liam."

And it didn't seem awful. It didn't sound like the name of a dead woman's son. It didn't read like a curse. It felt like a strong, lyrical name. He would have liked for Will to scream it until he was hoarse. And he said, "I think I'm quite a bit better than alright."

"Good," said Will. And for an age they were silent again until he asked in that same faint tone, "Can you sleep?"

"No. Hot sex?" suggested Angel, "it empties the mind and I already miss having you inside of me."

When they were finally collapsed in a lump, covered in sweat and shivering slightly from the cool air, Will asked again, "Okay?"

"I feel," said Angel with a lazy smile, "like a towel that's been rung out six times but is still soaking wet. I know we said no scoring, but that was a twenty-six."

With a tired chuckle Will asked, "Out of what?"

"I think ice-skating is done on a scale of one to seven. But the Greek said it was a twenty-six. And it's the Greek, he refuses bribe money."

With an eyebrow quirked Will repeated, "Ice-skating?"

"It seemed suitably gay," justified Angel.

"Poof," snorted Will but then asked, "So if that was a twenty-six what was the other one?"

Angel regretted bringing up the scoring but said honestly, "Well that was a different scale, much more complicated: increments of a fourth from zero to ten. And it was a six billion."

Will laughed and pulled Angel closer as they both passed out.

* * *

Warm lips against his neck brought William back into the waking world. "Liam?" No reply came save for a huffed breath of humid air against his skin and a soft snore. "Right," he said and stroked Angel's flanks as he tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm 'wake," murmured Angel.

"Sure, pet, if you say so." Spike was happy to agree.

The hand that had been resting on his hip moved and Will heard Angel sniff before saying, "Fuck, it's nearly noon."

He opened his eyes and said, "Great, we can lie about for another three hours before going out there."

Looking at the boy with mirth in his eyes Angel said, "You stay in bed until three?"

"On the weekends," justified Spike.

"You could do so much with all those hours," Angel sounded totally bemused at the prospect.

"Do you iron your pants, tee-shirts, and socks? Because at times I really do think you're a middle-aged woman."

"But you love me," he spoke with a happy, teasing tone and kissed his boyfriend cheerfully.

"You taste of sleep," Will smiled.

"So do you. . . let's stay here."

A tap came at the door then Tara said, "Knock-knock," and opened the door. Will scrambled to cover up while Angel just smiled. "Morning. Doughnuts: cinnamon and glazed." She put the plate she was carrying on the bedside table. "Coffee's ready. Will, do you take sugar or milk?"

"Milk would be great," he said feeling slightly shocked that the girl was acting as though this was normal.

"Great, be right back." She left but returned in moments, handing Angel a mug of black coffee and Will one of white. "I'm going-" Tara got cut off by will's phone ringing.

He sighed, "It's Oz." A look was exchanged between Tara and Angel and Will asked, "What?"

"Nothing, he used to be friends with Willow," said Tara speaking only the truth.

Will looked at the phone as it rang, "I haven't seen him all week and he's going to want to go out to breakfast."

"So go," replied Angel.

Hesitant Will asked, "You won't be upset?"

"He's your best friend," Angel assured him but the statement almost seemed to be directed at Tara.

As he answered the phone Spike was met with the question, "Breakfast?"

"An hour," he smiled into the phone.

"Cool," said Oz and hung up.

Looking at Angel Will said, "Come shower with me?'

Angel didn't reply but just stood up. He seemed completely at ease with his nudity in front of the blond girl. Seeing Will's surprise Angel explained, "Tara's a lesbian earth child, it seems stupid to be embarrassed in front of her."


	29. 29

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 29/?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: Breakfast, band, and kosher wine.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

* * *

They showered quickly. Angel was ashamed at having stayed in bed all morning and Will knew Oz was pissed at him. Will asked, "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to lock myself in my studio at school and paint for a long time. I've finished all of my requirements for the course but they supply you with free supplies. Why waste time? I'm going to paint and paint until I can't stand up. Tonight's the first night of Hanukah so I'm going to dinner at the Rosenbergs… you can come if you want, it be a little awkward, but they'll like you. It's just that it's usually just family… all the family. Tara doesn't come, it goes against her beliefs, Willow just goes to please her parents."

"I have band practice." Will smiled, "Thanks for the invite."

Angel's smile in response was tight. "You have fun, with Oz and them."

"Angel? Would it upset you to know that Oz is a werewolf?"

"No, no that wouldn't upset me." Angel shook his head. "Werewolves are people every day of the month and all but three of the nights. He takes precautions?"

"Yeah, he locks himself up."

"A long as you're safe I don't mind him. He's your friend. Friends are important even if they have faults." He turned off the water and Will wasn't quite sure about his tone. "Enjoy breakfast."

* * *

At breakfast he quickly realized the source of Angel's edginess. Oz was sitting, bold as brass, in their normal booth with a black eye and a torn ear. He stood rooted to his spot in the door for a moment and then marched over to the table, raring for a shout, "Di'ya get in a fight?"

With a tired smile Oz said, "You should see the other guy."

"I have," Spike glared at him. "What the hell were you thinking?" Oz just sort of shrugged. "Don't you dare go laconic on me! I haven't spent time with you? You're not my only friend? I trust him? What? Is this some sort of playground? I'm having play dates with Angel so you beat the shit out of him to be BFF with me? Are you really that petty and jealous? What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I figured we could talk."

"No, we can't."

"Did you come to tell me we can't?"

"I came here to have breakfast with my friend. I came to give you new lyrics. See he didn't tell me you were there. He wouldn't tell me the real reason why he wasn't going to the cops. He told me that friends are important and that he doesn't care about your monthly issue so long as you're a good friend. I came to have breakfast with my friend. But fuck you, fuck the band, find yourself a new lead vocals and guitar and writer. Why don't you get Larry? Because the last time he talked to me he smelled of your flat. And maybe, someday, you should learn to actually play the bass because you kind of suck."

He turned and left. Outside he called Angel's cells it rang three times and then Angel picked up with a, "Sorry, it always takes me a minute to figure out how to answer. What's up?"

"Do you think I'm thick?"

"I was hoping he would have the good grace to lie. You don't have that many friends."

"That's ridiculous."

"Someday he's going to get over his hard on for you and y'know. And he won't resent me. I'm willing to wait that out."

"What, that's his motive?"

"You didn't know? I met him once; it was pretty obvious."

"I just quit the band."

"Want to come to dinner?"

"Would that be okay?"

"It's a high holiday. There'll be tons of food and extended family. Ira and Shelly are always complaining that they don't meet Willow and my friends. As long as you don't mind overbearing parents and tons of family stories it'll be great."

"Cool. Angel? Thanks, I guess, for not telling me."

"Come to my place at five?"

"Yeah." Will hung up and sighed. He drove home too fast and felt a bit better. He heard the ticking in the door that meant the alarm. He opened the door and turned off the alarm as quickly as he could.

His dad spoke behind him, "Morning, Will."

He didn't look away from the wall, "Angel wasn't sick. He had a living hell beaten out of him by Larry and some footballers because Larry's suddenly decided I should be with him. And Angel said he didn't want to go to the cops because he inflicted way more damage to them than they did to him. That was a lie; I went to meet Oz for breakfast. Guess who's sporting an award winning shiner. I quit the band, told Oz to get better at the bass, and invited myself to dinner at the Rosenbergs."

Giles was silent and then said, "Want a cup of tea? Everyone's out at the shops."

"That would be great." They went into the kitchen where Giles put the kettle on and Will rummaged through the cupboards for the good biscuits. Giles added a liberal amount of sugar to the large mug of tea that he handed to Will.

They sat in silence drinking and eating their biscuits. Will saw the stoop in his father's shoulders. He turned and started massaging exactly where he saw the tension. The knots slid apart under his skilled hands. "What have you been doing?" he asked.

"Sparring with Faith. I think I pulled something."

"Da, you're not as young as you once were. Maybe I should spar with her."

"I want to keep you as far from the eyes of the Watcher's Council as possible."

"I sorry about all that."

"Don't be daft. If it hadn't happened you would have been at the Watcher's Academy by now. And I think, because of the _ignominy_ you brought upon our name," he laughed, "they won't want you or your siblings. I will not be asked to sacrifice any of my children to the cause and have to bring their disapproving anger down on us for telling them to stuff it."

"You don't want to carry on the line?" Will was shocked.

"When I was your age I wanted to be a fighter pilot."

"Right, but you followed your destiny."

Giles shook his head, "You've heard what I told Dru; it's not true. Slayers have destinies Watchers have jobs. You can't ask a little girl to kill things, to give up her dreams and future without saying that you did the same. I allowed my father to pressure me. And I'm not saying I regret it. The Watcher's don't think of them as children. As I'm the best I get the girls and I can treat them _like_ girls, take care of them, help them, train them to be strong women as opposed to weapons. I never would have killed that vampire in Hyde Park, rescued your mother, married and had you children. I wouldn't wish you away. But I don't want it for you. I want you to have your choices. What will you do about your music?"

"Audition for others? I don't know." He lit a cigarette and offered his dad the pack but Giles shook his head and went to get his son an ashtray from the cupboard.

"If I were you I would tell Richard and Wesley why I left. When I was in a rock band I would have wanted to know that my mate had beaten up another band mate's boyfriend. I wouldn't want to play with someone who brought that vibe."

"It seems a bit cruel. He did something stupid."

"Stupid is leaving your best jacket out in the rain. Stupid is not maliciously, purposefully toughing someone up. I think you should tell them."

"Maybe," he agreed. "What should I bring to a Hanukah dinner?"

"We have a few bottles of kosher wine in the cellar. I'll find you a red and a white." As he stood he kissed Will's forehead. "It'll all be alright, Will."

"Da," he said before Giles walked away, "I'm sorry about the other day, when I said you didn't care. I was just upset and out of sorts, and it wasn't true or fair of me. I was just being mean. I didn't mean it."

"I know; I knew as you were saying it. I'm your father and you're seventeen. It's your job to shout at me when you're upset and it's my job to listen."

By the time everyone else was home, the two men were playing guitar in the living room singing, "I get by with a little help from my friends. Oh oh I get high with a little help from my friends."


	30. 30

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 30/?

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: Will makes a good impression at Hanukah.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

* * *

Angel had showered but was picking lumps of acrylic out of his hair when Willow came in to the bathroom. "Are you almost ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Will's coming. I talked to Ira and Sheila, they're cool with it." He said pulling gel through his hair.

"Angel, look don't get mad, but why? I mean isn't this a bit serious? He already knows about…" She trailed off, not wanting to say Cathy's name.

"Willow, this isn't a dalliance."

"Be careful, not just for yourself. He's in love with you."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah?" She picked up her toothbrush.

"Yeah."

There was a silence as Willow cleaned her teeth. "He's not a vampire right?" She asked through a mouth of foam.

"His dad's a Watcher."

"Of what?"

"Slayers, turns out they're real. He's not a vampire and he can take care of himself. I, um, quit hunting."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, well, I've apparently out lived the average Slayer by three years. I don't really want to tempt Fate."

She spat and looked up at him, "I like this Will."

"Shut up," he laughed. "I better get dressed."

The door bell rang and Willow said, "I'll get it."

She opened the door to Will in slacks, a blazer, and a tie and said, "You look spiffy."

"And you're ravishing," he replied taking in her green velvet dress.

She called over her shoulder, "Will's made an effort and worn a tie; you're not allowed jeans."

Angel came out in a t-shirt looked at Will, "Damn it, you look nice, but damn it."

"Be fast!" ordered Willow.

"Is my face okay? I mean, I'm covered in lumps of metal," said Will.

"Both their kids are gay, one's Catholic and the other's Wiccan, they aren't going to care about your face because they have to be open minded."

"I just don't want to upset them."

"They'll like you," she assured him as Angel came out of his room, hopping as he pulled on dress shoes. "Let's go." Angel picked up a big box of presents at the door.

"Will, will your drive?" asked Angel, he really didn't enjoy driving at all.

"Sure, I have to warn you, the gearbox is about to give up the ghost, not tonight or anything, but it's making a noise." As they drove Angel watched Will and asked, "How are you driving?"

"I'm double declutching. Second gear's fallen off. So to get into third I have to get up to speed, put in the clutch, switch to neutral, put in the clutch again, and rush into third."

"What's the bungee cord for?"

"Well it doesn't much like staying in third. I'm giving it two weeks, but none of the junk yards have one, there's nothing on the internet, but the internet switches fast, so hopefully I'll find one for her in the next two weeks. I won't matter what state it's in, I'll be able to fix it. This one is so completely shot it hurts." He was patting the steering wheel as though to comfort the machine.

"I thought DeSotos had 'no shift driving'."

"It used to but that conked out years ago, long before I had her, putting it into drive does nothing, it's manual by default. Power steering's still working."

Willow pointed over his shoulder directing him to the house.

Inside Sheila made a huge fuss over Angel's face as he kept assuring her it was fine. And Ira said to Will, "I've seen you on the news."

"Oh," Will thought about it for a few moments, "have I done something stupid?"

"No," Ira had a warm laugh, "no, it was about Local talent, you're band was on there."

"Ah, well we disbanded this morning actually. But we are going to re-band tomorrow. We need a new bass player."

"Oh, dear," said Sheila, "what happened to Oz?"

Will remembered Angel saying that Willow and Oz had been friends but felt he needed to be honest, "He beat someone up and we didn't much like that. So we chucked him out."

"Good for you."

He smiled and held out a snowman covered bag and said, "Thank you so much for having me." She opened it and he said, "I wasn't sure if you kept kosher."

"We don't, we gave up when Willow announced that she was vegan excepting bacon. Teenage rebellion can break a habit. But the thought is very kind and this is good wine. Thank you, Will, you didn't need to do that."

Ira said, "The kids are in the kitchen making dreidels; why don't you all go join them."

"Dad," Willow said with an edge of embarrassment, "Aren't we too old for dreidel?"

"It's gambling for chocolate, Wills," Angel said, "don't complain." He led Spike into the kitchen where a dozen children were making spinning tops out chocolate kisses, marshmallows, peanut butter, and pretzel sticks. Angel started eating the chocolate and running through introductions. Willow had a ton of cousins. Willow took away Will's dreidel and drew the symbols with food dye. When they were called to dinner they left the dreidels to dry on the counter.

They ate around three tables that sat next to each other. The conversations flowed between all three tables, back and forth. Tons of food was served with sweet wine but Spike didn't drink as he was driving. Family stories were shared and there was laughing and teasing. The candle was lit with prayers and blessings. Presents were handed out. Will was watching contentedly and was surprised when Ira handed him a small package. "Happy Hanukah, Will."

"Thank you so much," said Will, "that's so kind of you."

"Well, if Angel had told us you were joining us sooner it would have been more thoughtful."

"No, it's lovely."

"You are a well raised boy; you haven't even opened it yet."

Will pulled off the paper and said, "Wow, what a nice watch."

"It's self winding. It winds as you move."

"That is so cool, thank you." He pulled off his Velcro watch and replaced it with his new one. His shook his wrist and it started ticking. "Wow," he repeated.

Across the room Angel was speechless, "These, these, these. I jus- ah." He was holding a handful of brushes. "Camel, sable, horse, golden fox, silver fox, I'm holding a veritable pantheon of animal fur."

"You do realize your presents have had the same theme for five years, right?" Willow asked.

"What do you have?"

"Honey rosehip serum, I'm either cooking, bathing, or doing a rather complicated locator spell. I'm not sure what my theme is yet."

Once all the presents were opened there were deserts, and warm drinks. Angel looked at the doughnut in his hand and asked, "Is this dulce de leshe? I'm not sure I'm okay with this. Sufganiyahs need jelly."

"Trade?" asked Willow. "I haven't had one of those."

As they switched Shelia sighed, "Why can't you two ever eat off your own plates?"

Angel shrugged, "You trained us to share?"


	31. 31

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 31/36

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: Will makes good first impressions but it takes a lot out of him.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

Note: a friend once said that he didn't go to church while in Iran because God does not speak with an American accent.

* * *

Long after the rest of the family had gone they sat in the living room. They played with their dreidels, ate gilt, more sweets, Angel started eating latkes and cold brisket. They talked about what had been going on since they last saw one another. The Rosenbergs asked Will all about himself. He was polite and genial although he answered slightly evasively. They had come because of his father's job, he loved America, he liked school.

Willow kept trying to guess her theme. That confused Will and he asked, "Does Hanukah always have a theme?"

"Well," said Willow, "let's say you're a guitar play lyricist for instance. On Christmas you might get new strings, a tuner, blank music sheets, a nice pen, and the big present will be a new guitar. Hanukah is like that over eight days. It might not be themed just like you might get random things for Christmas but it builds to the crowning jewel."

"I've been thinking about my theme," said Angel. "What if it's not art? The brushes are all parts of animals. What if, for the last day, I get a cat that's been to a taxidermist?"

"If you do can we call it Morris and leave it in the living room to shock people?" asked Willow.

"Absolutely. We can hold conversations with it."

As they were walked out Sheila hugged them all, Ira shook Will's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Will."

"Thank you again for having me, especially on such short notice. This was the best first Hanukah anyone could have."

"Well this party goes on for seven days, it will just be us after this. But you're more than welcome," said Shelia.

"That's very kind of you but I haven't eaten at home for a few days and my parents might start to worry." It was said lightly but Angel saw the way Spike was rubbing his inner elbow.

In the car they talked about how nice the evening was, what a relief it was that school was about to end, what they would do with their breaks.

After a while Willow said, "They liked you."

Will smiled as he rammed the car into third, "I'm good at first impressions so long as I have a little while to prepare." He caught a glimpse on himself in the rearview mirror. His face looked very naked, almost indecent. He didn't like the sensation at all. But he'd been perfect tonight. He had yet again worn a mask, only this time it was a polite laidback young man. Shelia and Ira had liked that young man. While he had enjoyed himself immensely he felt ragged.

"I thought you quit the band?" asked Angel.

"I did and then Oz told them that I quit and Gunn and Wes conference called me. Wes was very English, kept shouting about it not being cricket and Oz having queered the pitch, he was very head boy about the whole thing. And Gunn was silent until he announced that there would be no practice tonight and that we should meet for breakfast tomorrow and think about our next step. They called me again later; Oz didn't want us to have the name. Gunn pointed out that you could still call the cops. So the last three members of Dingoes are having breakfast."

Pulling up in front of the apartment Will brought the car to a coasting stop. Willow opened the back door saying, "Thanks for driving, Will. Angel get's funny behind the wheel. I'm glad you came."

"Happy Hanukah, Willow," he replied.

"Do you want to come up?" He shook his head, "Well then, goodnight. See you upstairs," she said to Angel and left them alone.

Angel said softly, "You alright? You look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

"You got up at twelve."

"I was also on best behavior all night."

"You didn't need to be. They would have liked you anyway. Besides, it wouldn't matter if they didn't. Who cares?"

"They're your family, Liam."

Angel liked that Will only use his name when they were alone, it was almost like a secret. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have changed anything." Will rubbed his face then looked at his hands. Angel saw the way Will studied his fingers as though shocked by the lack make up and said softly. , "I love you, so no matter what they would have liked you. You don't need to please them. This was supposed to be a night off."

"I wanted them to like me I didn't want you to have to justify yourself to them."

Angel pulled Will away from the wheel and kissed him demandingly. "Thank you. But it wasn't necessary. You're mine and it wouldn't have changed. If you meet them again you should just be yourself. You even took off your nail polish." He held Will's hand and gently ran his fingers over the nails. "You should be comfortable."

"Liam?"

"Yes."

"Christmas is two after Hanukah finishes. Would you like to come? No pressure, I know you have Christmas with the Rosenbergs. You don't need to bring presents or anything. Just come hang out and eat?"

"When does it start?"

"Ten thirty the night before? You can just come when you like. We get tipsy and go to midnight mass Christmas Eve."

"You get drunk and go to church? On a Sunday night?"

"It's Episcopalian, not real church. If they had a vicar and sang the hymns to the right tunes we would go sober. As it is? Well, God doesn't speak with an American accent. But it's still nice to sing all the songs, even if they're to the wrong music. Do you feel like that when you go to church? It's Roman Catholic as opposed to Irish Catholic."

"I don't go to church anymore."

"Because it's all wrong?"

"No, I don't believe in God."

"Well neither do I."

"But if it was Church of England you would go sober? 'God doesn't speak with an American accent'?"

"Well, He doesn't speak at all. But should someone pretend to believe in Him they should have the decency to do it correctly. It's the ceremony that's comforting. That's what makes it feel like Christmas. How could anyone who has seen what's in the dark believe in a beneficent overseer? But it's still the best way to kick off Christmas."

"You do realize that Christmas is to celebrate the birth of God's son?"

"It's a bank holiday back home. Why waste it? Besides, in the CofE we only have to believe in human kindness and the fact that canned food drives could save the world if enough people participated. If you believe that you get rewarded with Christmas."

"So what time does this party start?"

"Um? Seven on Sunday night and it goes to about ten on Tuesday night? We don't do the whole twelve days. But dinner on Christmas Day is at eight."

"Can I do the submersion course?"

Will smiled, "Are you sure? Mum's parents are coming. They'll want to know everything about you."

"I can cope, I'm good at making first impressions," he mimicked.

"I make a world class first impression."

"You do," agreed Angel. "I, on the other hand, make a lukewarm first impression. Your mother thought I was dim when we first met. Plus you thought I was a git."

"Actually, I thought you were a pontificating, bombastic, cocky prat. Which shows how much better your later impressions are. So, being present for three days might make you look really good."

Angel laughed. "What should I buy Faith?"

"You don't need to buy anyone anything."

"No, I have presents for everyone save her. I can't turn up with something for everyone else and not have something for her. I don't want to get her a weapon."

"She loves bed sheets. Her bed is a full size. Her favorite colors are black, purple, and green."

"Thank you. You won't come up?"

"I need to paint my nails and do my face before I sit down to curfew cocoa with my parents."

"You have curfew cocoa even when you're in prior to curfew?"

"I was addicted to heroin by the time I was fourteen."

"But you don't call when you stay out."

"Well, it would be uncool to call home." He tried to think how to explain it and said, "They're not keeping tabs on me, I can go out for the night. They don't think I'm going to start being an idiot again. I don't have a drug addict's predilection. I smoke, it's my only addiction. I didn't become a junkie because of stupidity… I mean, I was an idiot but… I watched Drusilla… the only way I could not break was to be out of my skull. Heroin never felt good to me, it just made other things less important. Xander was less than two months old when Dru was turned. My parents were grieving and had a new baby. I had the opportunity to really be stupid because they had too much on their plates to notice. They thought I was nervy and grieving. But I didn't have to grieve. I was just off my arse.

"Rehab sucked. I was not only coming down but I had all this time to think about Dru and I wasn't allowed to see my family. All I had was caffeine and nicotine to help me cope. I didn't see Xander for three months when he was a baby. We had to move away because the Council thought it best, most of my friends hated me, Liz's friend's parents didn't want them at our house, and my paternal grandmother wouldn't speak to me and she blamed Da and said that a Giles should have his son better trained.

"My parents know that I'm never going to do heroin again. They aren't worried about that. I think they worry, _because_ I got hooked in the first place. I was good at hiding it and they weren't looking for it. So now, they want to see me, sit and talk every night when I'm home to make sure I'm okay. They don't want me to fall apart. It's been over three and a half years since she died and I've been clean for almost two and a half years. But that's not very long. And we've been living here for two years… it's all still fresh. So we have cocoa. Which might seem sort of lame." He shrugged.

"That's not lame. You're seventeen and they're your parents."

"But, Liam, I mean-"

"I was ten, and I didn't see it, and Ira and Shelia were instantly there. It was twelve years ago. You think we didn't have our own cocoa ritual? Ira and I went to the movies every Thursday, Shelia and I went out to breakfast on Monday, Wednesday was family game night, and in high school, unless we had a date, we had to be home for dinner. We could go out with friends before or afterwards but we had to be home for the meal. And that wasn't because of Willow." Angel looked at his watch and sighed, "You have to go home if you want to change before cocoa."


	32. 32

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 32/36

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: Parallel conversations.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

* * *

In the kitchen Will kissed his mother's cheek. Before he could say anything she said, "Does God know you're cheating on Him?"

"What?"

"You dress like that once a year for church Christmas Eve."

"Well I was cheating on Him with another religion." Before she could continue he asked, "Can I change before we sit down? I feel horribly uncomfortable and need to do something about my ugly face. It's been naked for hours."

She kissed his nose and said, "It took me nine months to make that face, don't be mean to it. But, yes, go clean up." Seeing his hands she grabbed them. "You don't take off your nail polish for God!"

"Mum, having a lovely imaginary friend for a few days a year is great fun. But changing your nails for Him is a bit excessive." He kissed her check, "I'll be right back."

As he went up the stairs he heard the front door open and turned to see his dad and Faith walking in holding axes. "Good patrol?"

"The graveyard was, pun totally intended, dead."

"Well, this close to the solstice things get super quiet. If you didn't see anything tonight you won't see anything until about a week after New Years." His father nodded. "Which is good because Tuesday is our last day of school so the Bronze will be having the 'Finally' party. Coffee is a dollar, no cover, good bands. Starts at nine, gets good at round ten, I turn up at ten thirty and it ends at one thirty. If you're up for it?"

"Sure. I'm going to bed now, though. I get tired being bored." She followed him up the stairs and she said, "Why are you dressed like a Jehovah's Witness?"

"I went to dinner at Angel's family's house."

"Ah, was it fun?"

He shrugged, "In a way? I'm ready for cocoa now."

"Cocoa?" she repeated with a note of disdain.

"Is served after curfew," he responded. She laughed and went into her room. "Night, Faith," he called after her.

* * *

Angel flopped down on his bed, thinking back on the night. He always loved the first night of Hanukah with family and a huge meal. Pretty sure Will had had a good time he thought it went quite well. He picked up the finest of his new paint brushes and pulled out his watercolors and a drawing on thick stock paper. He slowly painted the outline with a razor thin line of black. The phone on his bed stand screamed.

"Hey, Shelia," he said, "I'm using my new brushes."

"You don't have caller ID how do you know who it is?"

He laughed, "It's only you. I hate the ring but when it's you it's sort of less horrible."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks for tonight."

"We like Will."

"He was on best behavior all night."

"Did you warn him off? He could have slumped about. We liked him but we actually liked you around him."

"I figured that."

"Not that we don't like you not around him. You just seem lighter recently."

"I know. He was trying to make you like him."

"Well what's he like usually?"

"He's all in black, tons of makeup, and so quick witted and cutting that you'll lose a finger without realizing it. But I like him and I feel surer of him and better about being with him than I ever felt about Darla or Penn. He makes me happy."

* * *

Will sat down at the counter. "We're going to be here for a while."

"Well, it's been a big day," said Joyce.

Laughing Will said, "That's what you told Xander when he was overtired after his first day of preschool."

"This is quite different," conceded Joyce. "What happened with the band?"

"Wes and Gunn fired Oz, we're having breakfast tomorrow."

"You told them," said Giles sounding pleased.

"I wasn't actually going to. But they called."

"Good. So is it breakfast to commiserate the death or to plan?"

"We are discussing possible bassists."

* * *

"Am I keeping you?" Shelia asked. "Should you be out putting yourself at risk?"

"No, no I quit hunting. Will wouldn't be dating me if I hunted. He has issues with it."

"Another plus for Will." Angel laughed and she continued, "Oz beat you up, didn't he?"

"Yes, he was one of them. There were seven. But I took care of it." He ran a hand over his bruised face.

"Why didn't Will say that?"

"I guess because he knows Willow and Oz used to be friends; he was trying not to be offensive."

"So why is he so angry? He's just a teenager?"

"No, he um… look, I'll tell you so that you don't say something in the future; so you don't accidentally offend him. But this is to go no farther than the two of us."

"Angel, you know it would never go beyond my ears."

"Remember how Willow and I had logical proof that there couldn't be slayers?" She gave an accenting noise. "His first girlfriend was a slayer. She was turned in front of him and wanted to eat his two month old brother. So he um, he sort of became a heroin addict. Anyway, he's been clean for a couple of years but… he's angry. She died less than four years ago. So I think the anger, makeup, and sullenness are cover for the fact that he's still grieving. So how can I hunt and expect him to deal with that?"

* * *

"How was Hanukah?"

"Very foreign. But good fun, yeah, different food another language. They gave me a present." He held out his wrist, "Wasn't that nice of them? It winds itself."

"That's very nice," said Giles taking his son's hand and studying the clockwork.

"I'll send them a note tomorrow. I hope it's okay: I invited Angel to Christmas."

"Of course, is he coming to dinner?" asked Joyce.

"No, he's coming from Christmas Eve onwards. He's had nice dinners and stuff but he hasn't had a real British Christmas since he was ten. Is that alright?"

"Sure, Angel's a nice young man." Giles said, "I'm on to tea. What does everyone else want?" He poured two teas and a coffee for his wife.

* * *

"Shelia, Will invited me to Christmas."

"Say no more. He's your boyfriend, it's serious, and he's not a vampire. So of course you go."

Angel laughed breathily at the vampire comment, "Thank you."

"You don't need my permission, sweetheart."

"No, but I feel a lot better about going when you bless it."

"Well we got Will for the first night of Hanukah so it's fair that the Giles get you for Christmas. Besides, Santa came early. He said that he needs to get to all the kids on Christmas Eve so he dropped off your gifts. Maybe we can have Christmas with you and the girls a few days later? I found Tara the most beautiful glass scent diffusers for her solstice present. Or rather Santa did."

* * *

"I'm sorry," said Will. "I know I haven't been easy to live with these last few years."

"Will," Giles laughed, "at times it was almost as though there was someone in your room, wearing your face, but he wasn't you. You were such a happy little boy. And we weren't upset; we just miss you at those times. You're so angry."

"I'm not, I mean, I'm-" Will faltered and started pulling up his sleeves trying to show them his lack of track marks.

"Baby." Joyce reached out to hold his face. "We know you're not on drugs. But sometimes you're so miserable. And you'll play with Xander and tease Liz but there's none of your happiness."

"I know. I have been trying to be better. I mean, I joined a band."

"But, I know I shouldn't bring this up," Giles stammered.

"He does make me happier." Will was tired and he didn't feel like making his dad say it.

Giles nodded, "After what Oz did… he was your best friend, and you're very nearly fine."

"That's not actually Angel," Will shook his head. "I just… Oz was my friend but I didn't think Wes and Gunn would care. And the fact that they did is what made me feel better about it. Because maybe, while I was losing a mate, I actually have two others. But it's true that Angel makes everything a lot better."

"Does he realize that?"

"Yes, he does. I don't know… maybe it's just because of his family but I can just talk to him. He can talk to me too, he talks about his baby sister and he doesn't do that. I know I should talk to you about Dru but… if I could talk to you about Dru I wouldn't have ended up with shite for blood. It's just, I felt stupid. I knew that we shouldn't have been dating, I was distracting, it's fine to have friends but a thirteen year old Slayer probably shouldn't have a boyfriend. And I felt like I killed her. And I still feel like I should have found some way to save her. I know that's ridiculous; you don't need to say it. I feel like I let you down, I know I let you down; I can't really ask for your forgiveness. You would grant it unconditionally but I contributed to her death, and I cut you out and became an addict, and I sent us into exile."

* * *

"You're very good to us. I mean you ended up with a Pagan lesbian and a queer Catholic." Angel said as he started to pull off his suit with Shelia still on the phone. "You buy solstice gifts to give out on Christmas."

"When Willow was born she weighed seven pounds three ounces. She had a full head of black hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. And I thought, 'Here she is, my little Jewess. She's going to be clever and good. And she'll be a doctor, a lawyer, or a scientist. She'll marry a Jewish doctor, lawyer, or scientist. I will have lots of Jewish grandchildren.' Within two weeks she was bald and had green eyes. It should have been the first indication that not everything you think is correct."

"Yeah," said Angel with a soft chuckle.

"Then Ira and I lost sight of her. We were so busy and she was so well behaved, smart, and pretty. It wasn't until everything happened with your family that we opened our eyes. I would give anything to give you back your parents. But as it is? I wouldn't trade or change you two for a hundred good Jewish grandkids. You make Ira and me so proud. You're both good, kind, intelligent people. All we want is for you to be happy and healthy. And Tara and Will make you both happy."

* * *

They finished their third drinks and washed the mugs up. Will kissed both his parents cheeks and went up to bed just as Angel was bidding Shelia goodnight across town.


	33. 33

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 33/36

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: Waiting for Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

Find the rest at: /azurekmello

* * *

The Bronze was packed and a band Will didn't know the name of but still knew all the songs of was playing. He walked in with Faith and they did cause a bit of a stir. Both beautifully turned out in black with heavy eyeliner and dark red lips. Hitting the dance floor immediately they fell into step with one another.

It had been a good day. All of the footballers had been suspended bright and early Monday morning. They wouldn't tell Fluty who they had beaten up but the principle had said that the school wouldn't support hooligans and they were suspended from the football team until midterm of the next semester.

Now they were dancing. And after the first set Will asked, "Want a coffee?" So they headed to the bar and ordered and iced latte and a hot-hot cappuccino. And they were sitting at one of the high tables. Will was pointing people out to Faith, giving out back stories. Being new was always sort of awful so Will was trying to give her an edge. Gunn walked in and he said, "That's our drummer; he's a freshman at SU."

"He's a hottie at SU," corrected Faith.

"Want an introduction?" She nodded and he shouted over the music, "Yo, Gunn!"

The man came over with a smile, "Spike, how's it hanging?"

"I'm never sure how to respond to that." Will shook his head. "Gunn this is Faith Lehane, Faith is a competitive fighter, she's training with my dad. Faith this is Charles Gunn, he plays the drums in Sunnyhell's hottest band." He looked between them and said, "My role as wingman is complete and Angel has just walked."

Gunn turned and said, "That's the dude Oz tried to jump?"

"Yeah."

"He looks good considering he got the crap kicked out of him four days ago."

"He's a fast healer," Will agreed. "Talk to you later."

Angel was standing holding a book bag and looking around Willow and Tara were pealing off to talk to people. "Don't you have your last class tomorrow?" Will asked.

"I brought my books," Angel justified. "I wouldn't miss this, it's the closest thing we have to a rave."

"You don't like loud music and you say you can't dance."

"Yeah, I still wouldn't miss this it's good people watching. Plus it's good coffee for a dollar."

"What are you studying?"

"I have a test tomorrow on Moissac."

"Ouch. I know the façade so I can help you there."

"Why do you know anything about a church in southwest France."

"It's a cloister, it functions as a church now but it's still a cloister architecturally. Are you sure you shouldn't be at home?"

"Hey I know that its name is Abbeye St-Pierre de Moissac."

"Good enough, coffee?" he offered.

They sat drinking, eating croissants, and vaguely studying. Will kept abandoning Angel to dance. But they had a good time. Gunn came over to introduce himself but Angel said, "We met once. You don't remember. I'm the guy who ran into the woodwork room losing my shit after my canvas stretcher broke. You nailed it back together."

"You're the sobbing art guy!"

"That's me." Will gave him a look. "I had two days 'til the due date and an unstretched canvas. I've had that machine since I was sixteen. What you do if Andy the Amp died?"

"Oh I wouldn't cry. I would sit in a corner rocking back and forth," Will laughed.

At one point Will followed Willow down to the basement.

Turning she said, "I'm going to the lady's room. What do you need?"

"I need help with Angel's Christmas gift. Do you want to powder your nose first?"

Once she had come back he quickly outlined his problem and she gave him all the information he needed.

* * *

Angel was trying to rush his way through his shift. He wanted to get out and go to the Gileses. That morning he had packed his bag and had brought it with him to work. Genuinely excited about the next few days he almost whooped when the clock hit six thirty. And just as he was about to run out of the coffee shop his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I need some help with your present. You're getting it early. Can you meet me at Mom's gallery?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you in five minutes." He hung up thinking about the box that was poorly wrapped in the back of his car. He didn't speed, even though he wanted to. Cops in Sunnydale liked to ignore the high rate of fatality by giving out tickets for moving violations. Pulling into the small parking lot he saw Will waiting for him by the front door. "Why are you outside?"

"It's too big to wrap. So I didn't want to miss you coming in." He opened the door and said, "After you."

Angel went inside and stopped dead. He looked around silently, taking it in.

"You said you weren't good enough to be a real artist. I wanted to show you your _pretend_ art in a real space."

"How did you?" he trailed off.

"Willow gave me your professors' numbers. They had finished grading everything. I borrowed Mum's minivan and emptied your studio. That in and of itself could be viewed as a gift: I drove a minivan for you. I also stole a lot of stuff from the apartment while you were at work today."

"It looks like actual art in here."

"It is art, Liam. When it's not in closets, under your bed, or stacked in your studio it shines."

"Thank you for this."

"Well, there's more. The artist who's supposed to do Mum's New Year's Eve show dropped out. If you don't want to do it other people are gagging for it. But Mum likes your art, she wouldn't be doing it as a favor, she would still take thirty percent but this will sell, easily, for a high profit. All of your professors want to come, a lot of very influential buyers come, and private collectors from LA, New York, London, and Japan. It's the biggest night of the gallery's year. It's high pressure, but I'm not setting you up to fall."

"Do you think it's that good?"

"I think it's quite a bit better than good. The only real issue is taking down things you don't want to sell, and there's dozens in the back to refill the walls as they get emptied. So you would need to go through those. You would need photos of them all for your portfolio. And there are a lot of small, limited edition etchings that you might want to keep some of. But I think this would be very good. And as you're incredibly prolific I don't see this as a flash in the pan."

"Jesus."

"Don't freak out, you can say no."

"Yes, but I don't want to. This sort of makes your present a joke." Angel looked around once more and said, "Wow, okay, I can't really process this. Let's go. Yours is in my car."

Will ripped the paper off the box in seconds and had the gift out in under a minute. He held it like a baby. "This is a joke? Liam, this is a Godsend."

"It's no shift driving is in top condition. I found a guy in LA, he built it from scratch."

Will whimpered as though the very thought of it gave him a hard on. To his car he called, "Baby, Angel got you a new gearbox. You can have your heart transplant on Boxing Day." Turning back to his boyfriend Will said, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."


	34. 34

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 34/36

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: Christmas morning

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

Find the rest at: /azurekmello

NOTE: Welcome to the Mello family Christmas.

* * *

It was all sort of a blur. First he was being introduced to Will's grandparents. Then Giles was asking him to please call him Rupert. And there was pasta and wine. Mr. and Mrs. Rush took Liz, Xander, and Faith to the movies. Faith didn't want to go to church and seemed awkward about it until Giles told her yet again that she needed to be comfortable.

Church was rather lovely especially as he was wine warmed and they sang happily and then strolled home through the crisp December air. Once in bed they heard sleigh bells in the hallway and Giles emulating Father Christmas. Xander could be heard squealing. Still in Father Christmas' voice Giles told him to go to sleep, that his stocking was outside his door, and that he wasn't to open it to the morning.

The morning was bright and Angel was excited to the point where he kissed Will awake. "Happy Christmas."

"You too." Will brought in bags from the hall way and looked inside the top of one. "This has to be yours," he said holding it out.

Angel took it, stunned, "I got a stocking?"

"Of course you did. And I know that one's yours because there's a personal sized bottle of wine."

"Why is there wine in a stocking?" he asked pulling out the bottle with a bow on it.

"So you don't have to go downstairs to get a drink while opening your stocking. Hence the screw top." He pulled out a wrapped cylinder. Unwrapping it he discovered a can of Lilt and said, "Nice. See I get an English soft drink." He sat cross legged on the bed and started opening things. He noticed that Angel still hadn't moved and said, "Nothing's going to bite you."

"Sorry, it's just a little culture shock, I haven't had a Christmas like this is a while."

"Just have fun with it. Drink your wine and open your presents." He kissed Angel gently then pulled out a piece of fruit cake that was wrapped in cling film and sniffed it before unwrapping it and pulling of a chunk. "Americans give this stuff out as a gag gift; they have no idea."

"Well, have you had it over here?" Will shook his head. "It's dry dense sponge with a little fruit in it." Angel unwrapped his own piece. "It's not pure fruit held together with a little flour and tons of liqueur."

"Dad used Grand Marnier this year."

"Your dad made this?"

"Yeah, he makes the ones for the stockings and the big Christmas cake. Every year, Xander wants to know why they always taste the same. Da says that he and Father Christmas discuss their recipes." He finished his cake and started pealing a clementine.

"You're eating a good breakfast."

"I need strength to open presents. Lunch isn't until two o'clock."

There were little wind up toys, nail polishes, brightly colored cigarettes, cool guitar picks, books, magic tricks, little fireworks, and tons of sweets and little edible things. In the place of guitar picks, cigarettes, and nail polish Angel had a tiny paint set and nice paper.

Eventually Will said, "Okay, I think they're ready for us downstairs. Mum likes some time to herself just because today is daunting."

In the hall Xander was calling through the bathroom door, "Liz! I dranks all my spark-lin juice. I nee'a go!"

"Go down stairs."

"I can't. Liz. Please!"

She opened the door with a sigh. She was in fuzzy pajamas with curlers in her hair. "Go," she said. Then seeing Angel she squeaked and ran into her room.

"I live with woman. I know not to judge the process. You're going to have beautiful hair in twenty minutes." Angel called through her door. "It's Christmas; you can't be upset."

"I'm going to have beautiful hair in ten minutes," she replied softly.

"There you go. Don't worry about it. We'll see you down stairs."

Xander was still doing a wee with the door open. "How much sparkling cider was there in that bottle?" asked Will.

"It was big."

"Why did you drink it all?"

"I et all my choc-late."

"Xander, Father Christmas put close to five pounds of chocolate in our bags."

"I know it took a while and I needed all my juice." He flushed the toilet, pulled up his pants and started to wash his hands. Xander was always thorough when washing his hands.

"Did you eat everything?"

"No, just my choc-late."

Will swung the little boy onto his hip. "Well, happy Christmas, Xand." They went down to the kitchen.

Joyce had a glass of sherry in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Happy Christmas, boys. How were your stockings?"

"Wonderful, thank you," started Angel but he saw the look on Will's face and continued, "for asking. You'll have to thank Father Christmas for me."

"Did you all get nice things?"

"I et up all my choc-late."

"Wow."

"Where did Father Christmas get Lilt?" asked Will.

"He made it," said Xander.

"No, it's trademarked. Coke would have him drawn and quartered."

"Will," reprimanded his mother.

"Horses or cars?" asked Xander.

"Reindeer."

"Neat."

"Yeah, so he wouldn't dare make it."

"One day, boys? Not one day where you can go without discussing horrible ways to kill people? He found it in a store in LA. He gave me the address; apparently it's not that expensive. But of course they didn't make him pay."

"No," Xander agreed, "If they maded him pay he'd gives them coal or, if they's too old fer presents he would magic-ed them into elves and make them his present slaves."

"Honestly, you two when will you just accept that he is a jolly old soul?"

"He's an evil overruler of cheer," responded Will.

"Yeah he only gives us gifts to keep us cum-up-lace-ant." Xander nodded as he spoke.

"A big word and bigger concept, high five," they slapped hands.

Angel studied Xander and said, "You haven't taken a nap at pre-school yet. If he wasn't nice he would give you coal. You've made the women at your preschool go prematurely gray. You sort of deserve coal."

"That's lovely, boys, get yourselves drinks and then come into the living room, the grownups are already there. Where are the girls?"

"Liz's crackering her hair up, she'll be down in a second. Faith is still in her room but her stocking isn't in the hall." said Will as he poured himself and Xander mugs of tea as Angel poured coffee.

"I'll go check on them," said Joyce and headed up the stairs.

Will added tons of sugar and milk to Xander's tea and topped it up with cold water. "I'm going to carry this for you but I can't carry you too, okay, buddy?" He put Xander down as Liz came plummeting down the stairs with nougat in her hand. "Did you get good stuff?"

She flipped him off, "Like the nail polish? It changes color."

"I got it too," said Will giving her the two fingered salute. Glancing at his hand he says, "I haven't applied it yet. What did you get to drink?"

"Blackcurrant flavored cola."

Faith came down after her and Will asked her the same question. "Strawberry Lime soda. Its label was in Chinese I think."

"I won't be able to help you there, I don't speak Chinese. So grab yourselves drinks and get into the living room." He saw that Faith's smile was off so he handed Xander's tea to Angel and said, "Go get settled." Once the others were gone he said, "What's up?"

"I don't have presents for anyone and your parents just gave me a huge bag of gifts and they're going to give me more."

"You haven't been here for a pocket money day. No one expects you to. We're pleased to have you here so you're going to get gifts."

"They're not really going to give me an allowance?"

"Oh yeah, all you have to do is change your own sheets, either keep your room clean or keep your door closed, help keep our bathroom clean, and don't break curfew without a good reason. You'll get a hundred dollars on the first of the month, Liz gets seventy-five because she's in middle school, and Xander gets fifteen. Faith, they are going to treat you like our sibling, so you'll get in trouble for staying out after curfew, not coming to dinner if you didn't say you'd be out, but you're going to get pocket money. Don't worry, it's Christmas, just have fun."

"Okay."

"Yeah? What would you like to drink?" He poured her a glass of orange juice. "It's all okay, just have fun."

In the living room they opened presents, tons of presents. Xander and Angel both gave the other Duplo Blocks Xander said, "You like playing with mine."

Angel smiled at the box in his hand and said, "Well, truthfully I only gave you your set so that we could have even more fun. What if I leave mine with you so they'll already be here for next time I come to babysit?"

As Will had predicted Angel was quizzed by the Rushes all about himself after all the presents had been opened. The answers were just as Will's had been to the Rosenbergs polite and evasive. His parents had died young, he was adopted by the Rosenbergs, he was an art major; he was well adjusted. They got dressed after all the gift wrapping was thrown away. They watched a new movie Liz had received and played new games.

Will went into the kitchen to truss the crown roast of lamb, sewing the meat together while making tiny cuts to insert garlic into the flesh. "You hate cooking," observed Angel.

"Yet I'm good at trussing meat, go figure."


	35. 35

* * *

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 35/36

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: Cordy's Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

Find the rest at: /azurekmello

NOTE: I had to look up what American's eat at Christmas. The interwebs suggest that it's sort of like Thanksgiving. Correct me if you like. The only thing I know for sure is that American fruit cake deserves to be a gag gift.

* * *

Early afternoon Mr. And Mrs. Rush went off for a nap while Cordelia stopped by with presents and good cheer. The moment she was in the room Xander had scaled her and had his hands in her hair. Feeling like a complete bastard, Angel gave her a small smile and she said, "This is only awkward if we decide to make it awkward. So, instead, as I'm his best friend and you're his boyfriend, let's just be pleased to see each other." She hugged him lightly with Xander pressed between them, "Merry Christmas."

She had a book on dating etiquette and a gold Zippo lighter for Will, a giant stuffed mouse for Xander, fruity perfume for Liz, and a rather lovely thin cutting board made of lace wood and maple covered in nice cheeses for the adults.

"Cordy," said Joyce, "You didn't need to bring presents." Even as she said it she was handing Cordelia a small wrapped box.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to and I love shopping. So really it was a win win situation." She opened the box and said, "Oh, that's lovely." And she held the white opal necklace to the light. "That is perfect, look at that fire." Then, as if realizing that she shouldn't be doing that, she smiled sheepishly and said, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"If you didn't check the quality right off the bat I would worry you were ill." Joyce squeezed the girl's shoulder.

"It's beautiful," repeated Cordy and ruefully added, "and faultless."

"Here," Will passed her an even smaller box, "Happy Christmas, Cord."

She opened the box and had the ring in her finger in a blink of an eye. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him tightly. "How did you know?"

"You circled it in a catalogue and then forgot it in the student lounge. I'm good at skulking about so I grabbed it."

"I was so upset when I lost that!" she said laughing and excited. It was a thin band of yellow and pink gold that had been melted and swirled together. "I love it."

"Good, I'm glad, princess." Liz, Faith, and Giles went back to the living room to watch a movie.

Xander was pulling open a bag his mouse was holding and shouted, "Choc-late!"

"You're already shaking so you might want to save that for later. It wouldn't be good if you went into a diabetic coma before your lunch." Cordy said while running her hand through his curls.

"Cen I see yer lighta?" Xander asked Will.

"You have to see with your eyes, Xand, I'm not handing you a lighter."

"Someone said I was the Zeppo."

All of the kids instantly said, "You are not the Zeppo."

Cordelia added, "You are the Groucho, no question about it." She looked around and said, "I should go, let you get back to your Christmas."

"Oh, please say for lunch. At least lunch," said Will softly.

Noticing his tone and the look they shared Joyce asked lightly, "When do you need to get home for your parents?"

"Um," she faltered with a smile. "They're in Prague, so y'know, whenever."

"What?" said Joyce there was a cold harsh note.

"It was pretty last minute." She shrugged. "They didn't tell me until a couple of days ago."

"Cordelia, you're staying," Joyce's tone brokered no argument.

But Cordelia could always argue, "I don't want to impose."

"Boys, I need some girl time with Cordy, out." Once they were gone she said, "I know how hard this must be with Angel here."

"I've never been dumped, Mrs. Giles. I mean I'm arm candy, I'm gorgeous, I'm witty, and while I might not be exactly kind I am honest. Will's my best friend, so I was upset. He didn't want to explain it to me: I knew there was someone else. I was not only dumped but dumped for some _new girl_," Her tone was pure disgust. "I know it's stupid, and shallow, and shows how lucky I've been but I didn't even consider that happening. Then he told me it was Angel. Everything was okay after that. I can't compete with Angel. He's a man; I'm a woman. If Spike gay then there's nothing I could have done that would stop us from breaking up. He's my best friend. I want him to be happy. He seems happier these last couple of weeks. Anyway, Devon MacLeish asked me out."

"Good, good." Joyce smiled; it really did seem that Cordelia was fine with it.

Cordy looked down at her hands and played with her new ring. "You know what upset me about today? That I was actually shocked, that I was upset at all. They left me tons of presents and prepaid a dinner at one of the hottest restaurants in the city but they went to Prague." She laughed, "I probably wouldn't even have cared but then there's you. And Spike is so adamant that he's the huge problem in this family. But you guys still care. I used to win Cold Bitch of the Universe every year. I think knowing you all has made me softer. And I'm not sure I _like_ that."

"Stay for today."

"I really wouldn't want to-"

"Mrs. Giles taught me how to do an English Christmas. I have an English husband and Will and Liz still think of England as home. It wouldn't be fair to make American food on Christmas, I couldn't do ham or turkey with pecan pie. So it's meat or goose with Yorkshire pudding, and roast potatoes, sausage rolls, Brussels sprouts in cream with walnuts, parsnips, sausages with bacon wrapped round, and so many desserts it is shocking. And while it's lovely, Mrs. Giles always cooked for a huge house. I don't know how to scale down the recipes, I can't do it. So I can feed twenty, maybe thirty, people with everything I've prepared for today."

"Really?" asked Cordy.

"Yes. So here's what you're going to do. You'll call the restaurant, tell them to give away the table, don't ask them for the refund. Let your parents swallow that. I don't say this very often but _fuck them_. How dare they?" Cordelia's jaw dropped and she started to laugh. She had never heard Joyce swear before. "Fuck 'em. We get to have you and they don't even get to realize what they're missing! It's their loss not yours."

Smiling Cordy said, "How do you do that?"

"I have a clean addict son, a daughter who started a fire in a middle school bathroom, a baby who makes full grown women cry, and Faith is the second Slayer we've had living with us. If I didn't know how to make people laugh we would have fallen apart years ago." She kissed the girl's forehead. She turned to the oven suddenly panicked, "The mince pies!" She pulled them out and they were slightly too brown but smelled delicious.

Cordelia made the phone call as Joyce called people to lunch. There was quiche, mince pies, Christmas cake, the things just kept piling up. Cordelia knew that the Giles ate their real meal at night so, if this was just a lunch to tide them over, she really believed what Joyce said about having enough food.

The afternoon progressed like the morning. They talked, laughed, got shooed out of the kitchen while trying to help. Ever earnest, Angel asked what he could do for about the twentieth time and Joyce nearly shouted, "Get out of my kitchen! I know you're trying to be useful but everything was prepared days if not weeks ago. Now it's just very careful timing. And right now, Angel, you're throwing it off." Once in the other room, Joyce could be heard singing along to Christmas carols: calm now everyone had left her alone.

Liz was dancing to Christmas music with Xander on her hip. All the while Angel was watching them from the couch and drawing very quickly in a block of paper. It wasn't hard to move behind him unnoticed. Looking at it the drawing one could feel the movement and emotion and Will said, "How do you do that?"

Angel glanced up with a smile before going immediately back to his work, "I'm a very talented artist. I have a show coming up in a few days; it's at a prestigious gallery. You should check it out."

Dinner was served promptly at eight. There were crackers that opened with loud snaps containing bright colored paper hats, pathetic gifts, and worse jokes. The jokes answered the questions of the ages. How do you catch a rabbit? Hide behind a rock and make the sound of a carrot. Half the jokes were in French which prompted the diners to translate English puns to weak French. Geometry was invented when an oak woke up in the forest and realized "Gee I'm a tree!" or roughly "Sacré bleu je suis un arbre!" Over trifle, truffles, Christmas pudding, dark chocolate mousse, and crème brule, the jokes got steadily more blue and Xander kept saying, "I don gedde it!" No one took off their hats until getting up from the table.

After dinner the family was exhausted and turned in, including Cordelia in the extra bed in Buffy's room. Will climbed into bed saying, "I always eat too much and then feel ill," he groaned and then proceeded to eat a wrapped raspberry truffle.

"This was like my family's Christmas on steroids. But it really _was_ like coming home." Angel observed.

"Yeah, Mum pulls out all the stops. You're always welcome for Christmas, always… I can't wait for tomorrow."

Angel felt the look of incredulousness on his face. "There's more?"

"No, no one gets dressed. Mum washes the good china in total silence lest she gets distracted and breaks something. I pity the poor sod who dares to offer help. We eat leftovers, watch our new movies, hang out, and are generally lazy. It's awesome. I'm also going to be performing a heart transplant on my baby. She'll be thrilled: it's not some retooled corpse's heart. It's a brand new one that works on all ventricles." He kissed Angel gently, "Honestly the best present ever, by the way."

"Well, Happy Christmas," Angel said one last time and the pair drifted off to sleep.


	36. 36

Title: The Babysitter

Author: Azure K Mello

Part: 36/36

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Rated: Adult

Type: AU

Summery: An Art Show.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS

* * *

He was scared. He had grown up on the Hellmouth; had slain a vampire when he was thirteen. The fear of Darkness had never been a problem for Angel. Even as a child he had owned the night. Now he was terrified while alone in the alley behind a gallery. He stood smoking a cigarillo in the cold air. The door opened with a clang behind him and he didn't turn.

"There are so many people in there and they all want to see the artist," said Will leaning against the door lighting a cigarette.

"I can't do it. I take it back. I don't want the show."

"If you don't get in there soon there'll be a riot. They'll be throwing their brie and red wine at each other."

"Oh God."

"This sort of buyers, they need to see the artist. They want the complete picture of the piece. When it's an unknown they want to meet you so they can back up their piece with a story of knowing you."

"Dear lord."

"Calm down. Come in and just have fun with it. You can pontificate for hours on art. It doesn't even need to be true. Make stuff up, enjoy it." Angel gave him a tight smile. "Liam, it will all be fine."

Angel sighed, shook out his limbs, threw his cigarette and said, "Okay." Inside Will grabbed a glass of wine off a waiter and handed it to him, "Thank you."

Quickly grabbed by Joyce, Angel was introduced to around the room. Will backed off towards the store rooms. He heard one man talking about how bleak one oil painting was. The canvas portrayed a stone bench in an over grown thicket in the dark, the pale light came from a crescent moon glinting off the snow. Angel approached the man, "Really?" he asked, "I never thought of it that way."

"How do you see it?" Will smirked at the tone. It was pure pander, a newborn sycophant in the presence of a sudden Adonis.

"Well, the stone is being taken back. But at the same time, it's winter, the thicket isn't growing, it's just stasis. It's a respite for the bench. Though it is winter, the thicket has patches of green, it's going to grow the minute that snow thaws. And the light was stark but… The axiom says that it is darkest before the dawn but that scientifically and logically incorrect. I think it's more that there could not be a dawn without the darkness. Without darkness morning would mean nothing. And this, to me at least, shows the quiet and the calm. So while the palette is quite dark I think it's warm in a way. But," he shrugged with a smile, "that's just me." He laughed, "I think the funny thing about that painting is that I nearly received frost bite while taking pictures and sketching it. I was in the Colorado Mountains hiking and I had to stop and get it down. But after sitting in the snow for seven hours I realized I couldn't feel my thighs or my face. So I called the ranger station and they came and got me and my legs were a funny color. They were asking me if I was injured, unconscious, what had happened to get me to a stage they were calling 'frost nip'. I felt so embarrassed saying that I was drawing a decrepit bench. It was a weird night."

People were asking questions about other paintings. Pictures were already being taken off walls and replaced. Will saw Liz carrying a large one and walked over quickly. "That's not for sale. It has a red post-it." Having grown up in galleries they both knew that the moment something was wasn't for sale hit the showroom everyone wanted it. She tried to pick it up but, now stressed, the cumbersome glass framed picture slipped from her hands and hit her foot. She hissed and Will said, "Okay, on three." He grabbed one end, "One, two-"

"That is amazing. Don't even put it on the wall," said a woman behind them.

Angel saw what was happening and came over, "Madame, I'm sorry. That's not for sale."

"Well what would it take for it to be for sale?" she asked with a derisive smile.

Angel glanced between the watercolor and Will and the woman finally realized why it wasn't available. The long thin picture showed Will asleep on a couch. His eyeliner was smeared and softened by sweat and wear. He was completely relaxed, one leg curled under him without a shoe, the other hung off the end with a shoe in place, a pen was held loosely in one hand that hung close to the floor while a book was about to topple off his waist where it was resting, and his thumb was caught between his teeth. Angel smiled while looking at it and said, "Not for a million dollars."

She smiled tightly and said, "What about four hundred thousand?"

Angel blinked and then said, "You want to pay me four hundred thousand dollars for a watercolor? You want to pay four hundred _thousand_ dollars for a piece by an unknown artist?"

"I'm a private collector. I don't intend to sell it. I want to buy the emotion." Angel's face instantly shut down and the woman realized her large mistake. Pissing off the man who had all the art she wanted wasn't a good idea. "That came out very poorly."

"The emotion isn't for sale," he said coldly and grabbed the top of the frame. Will and Liz boosted the sides.

In the back room Liz said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see the post-it!"

"Breathe," instructed Angel, "breathe. It's over now, she didn't buy it."

Will studied the picture and said, "I don't suck my thumb."

"Yes you do," said Angel and Liz in sync and then laughed.

Shaking his head he smiled, "Go back out there and having sharing amusing anecdotes. Liz and I will move these into the storeroom." He kissed Angel's cheek and lingered for a moment, smelling Angel's skin.

This was something Will and Liz were used to, moving things in the back rooms of their mother's gallery. Back in London they had spent long afternoons mucking about while Joyce did paperwork. Now they worked quickly and quietly. Once finished Liz said, "These parties are so boring."

"Want to steal food and sit in the storeroom?"

"This is his big night. Don't you want to be there?" said Liz. She was trying to be supportive of her brother.

"It will be his night for hours. We can skive off for a while. Come on." They moved in tandem with one another, sliding unobtrusively across the main rooms to get to the office where the caters were set up. They were arranging plates of hors d'oeuvres but the siblings quickly made plates of their own. In the storeroom they sat cross legged on a big crate sharing the soy sauce for their pot stickers between them. The storeroom was never well lit, not even with all the light on, it was almost like a small warehouse. But Liz and Will knew where everything was and had no problem negotiating their positions.

After eating in silence for a while Will said, "Buff?"

"Yeah?" she never reacted to the nickname when not in front of people. It had never bothered her until Will had started imbuing the name with scorn.

"I'm sorry I made you move to America."

She was thinking for a while and then said, "She lived for a little over a year with us. Which isn't a bad amount of time for a slayer that young. The Council couldn't blame Dad but they couldn't have been very happy. I think they would have found some other reason to send us here, where they don't have to look at us everyday. They would have sent us away with or without the drugs. It's not that bad here it's just," she trailed off.

"It's just not home," he finished.

"It's really not. I used to be a cool girl."

"I used to be cool too."

"Yeah, but you dress like a freak now."

"You set light to a bathroom."

"Yeah well… you have Angel."

"Sorry about that too."

She shrugged, "He's kind of too old for me."

"Yeah, well, Bill Nighy is too old for me."

"Just say Bill Nighy turns out to be a cradle robber," she started.

"You can have Angel, in a heartbeat." He laughed falling backwards to lie on the crate.

Liz moved to rest her head on his abdomen. Together they lay in the quiet space. Through the darkness they saw specks of dust floating by the rafters in unfelt wind. The patterns of the dust were meaningless but noted. An unknowable amount of time later Will said, "It's a new year soon, and it's all going to be different."

* * *

The End

* * *

I like that this ends with Spike and Buffy because really this was a story about how relationships change people. I could have shown Angel and Spike at midnight but really they're both in their element here, Angel's believing in his art and Spike is getting back to being a brother to Buffy. So, yeah, that's the end even though it lacks the swell of music you might have expected. I like it, even with the very heavy handed parallel of dust and human lives. Yeah.


End file.
